This Moment: Hope
by habbo
Summary: The story continues in This Moment Trilogy, Ch 27 is up, Lyla starts to rewrite history.
1. Have A Little Bit Of Hope

**Important: **This is a Trilogy so I urge you before you start reading this read **This Moment: Shuyin's Rage. **You've got to read it otherwise you wont know what's going on.

Welcome back well it's here This Moment: Hope. Here's a little summary.

**Summary: **Lyla and Jian after entering the chambre of the Fayth in Baaj for the second time met Braska, Auron and Jecht. Where they travel to the future to save Yuna and Co but gasp, they got lost in time. While a 1000 years later Shuyin posses Tidus and Kills Rikku, Yuna in her anger kills Tidus and commits suicide. So now her daughter Anya is an orphan and Ryley has only her dad Gippal.

Ok I know its brief but it was meant to jog your memory now on to the shout outs.

* * *

**Vogue Star: **Would I be that mean he he. Anyway it's a good idea to check the important stuff which I label important, this normally involves technical stuff which I need my readers to know, like the continuation of the story. Congratulations Mogsam on your baby Brother, sorry I've run out of ideas for names.

**M'jai: **If you think about it Mega potion is like medicine, it's really strong so it has to have a strong taste. Nice idea about the relationship I didn't think of that, although it could be that it hurts too much to talk about his family, we don't know, maybe I'll mention Isiac again in this part. Gotta love the aeons he he. It just had to end on a twist, makes readers want to read on. It will always be confusing with the different times and places, but I do try to stay in one time for a long time, I think I've achieved that in this part. Yes I will try and keep the vision in the new characters, I think every author struggles with this, as this is the most difficult part of writing a story. I maybe wrong we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Just to remind you this is the second part not the third, but thank you anyway, enjoy!

**Slamlam or otherwise known Sian: **Which do you want to be called for future reference? Anyway I'm glad you like that chapter, I'm pretty pleased with the battle between Ixion and Yojimbo, hope you are enjoying the fan ficcie. You'll probably wont see this til later on so enjoy!

* * *

After the death of Tidus, Yuna and Rikku, Gippal made a promise to him self that he would be the best father he could be to Ryley. This promise he held on to was the only thing keeping him going. His loved one Rikku was dead, she died because of Shuyin, he thought that Shuyin was gone for good after the defeat of Vegnagun. But somehow Shuyin had came back and he had possessed Tidus to kill Rikku.

Fifteen years later the Celcius flies high over Spira.

"Ryley!" yells Brother as the Celcius does a flip in the air. Inside the Celcius Brother grabs on to the railings to keep him self balanced on the Bridge. Brother has changed, he wears black trousers and two black armbands. Some people think that he wears the armbands because of the obsession with Yuna. His hair has also grown an inch higher, he still wears his goggles though.

"Wow drec ec cu silr vih! Rybbo pendrtyo du sa! (Wow this is so much fun! Happy birthday to me!) Exclaims Ryley as she drives the Celcius. Ryley is now fifteen years old she has got light long blond hair, which is the same colour as Gippal's. Her hair has got waves in it and is in a high ponytail. She's got swirling green eyes and is quite tall. She wears an orange tank top with green shorts with an orange belt. She wears a black pouch on her left leg and on her feet she has got white and brown boots, also there are what look like two blue ribbons coming down from her back. Yes she is wearing Rikku's clothes from the Pilgramage without the claw and glove. She had been given them for her birthday. Also to the side of her shorts she has strapped two red daggers, which were also Rikku's but she had found them long ago.

"Dno du cmuf tumh hum. Ma'na haynmo yd Besaid. (Try to slow down now. We're nearly at Besaid.)" said Buddy who was in the co pilot seat. Buddy hasn't changed at all except he has gotten older. No one really knows why he hasn't changed his style, but then again no one really knows Buddy.

"Ugyo (Okay)" replied Ryley.

Lastly there is Shinra who is in his usual place, he is fifteen years older so is therefore not a kid anymore, and when his inventions go wrong he can't use the excuse I'm just a kid. He was wearing a yellow suit with a mask. And is fiddling with a small device.

Ryley puts the Celcius on autopilot and goes to the cabin.

The cabin has also changed there are now three bedrooms underneath the second floor, with locks. Cid is in the cabin and is sitting at the bar, he has also hasn't changed his style but he has got more wrinkles, but he doesn't like to admit it. Behind the bar Barkeep and his wife have had a child who is seven years old and is running around the cabin playing with the Chocobos which are still aboard the Celcius. Also there is at the far end are the pets from the trainer dress spheres and behind the bar there is a Sphere Screen. Ryley goes up the stairs and to her bed. Ghiki the monkey follows her. Ryley smiles at the monkey, and gives it a cuddle before placing it back down. She looks at the Brotherhood sword, which is next to her bed. She then opens a drawer to find a pair of pistols. Ryley smiles as she thinks about Anya's reaction to her presents when she tells her that they were her parent's.

While in Besaid on the beach Lyla and Jian are laid out on the sand. Lyla is the first one to wake up and she sits up and brushes herself off. Jian then wakes up and is pleased to see that Lyla is alright, Lyla smiles at Jian. Suddenly they hear a roar behind them, they both turn around to find a red airship heading towards the island.

"What the heck is that!" Exclaims Jian.

"So we really are in the future" says Lyla. Jian nods in agreement. He had never seen anything like it.

As Lyla looks around she notices that over the years the two look out towers have crumbled into nearly nothing, and the trees and plants have grown over the ruins. Lyla sighs as she remembers the day she had to perform the sending, her pilgrimage seemed so much simpler then.

As the Celcius landed Ryley walked out of the hatch with the Brotherhood sword and the pair of pistols. She spotted two people on the beach who were soaked.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Ryley as she ran up to the people.

"Yes thank you" replied the girl. Ryley noticed that the girl was wearing the Songstress Dress sphere, she had blue eyes, long brown hair, which was put up in a high ponytail by a purple flower band. Ryley also noticed that the girl was wearing a gold heart shaped locket around her neck. Ryley turned to the boy. He had short black hair and a fringe, which came down to his nose. He also had brown eyes and light skin. He was wearing a long top with a hood, which had black on one side and white on the other with it he was wearing black trousers and black trainers, and on his back he had a sword. She also noticed he seemed to cover him self using his hood.

"Hey so I'm Ryley" beamed Ryley.

"I'm Lyla" said Lyla.

"Jian" said Jian.

"So you look like you could use something to eat. Hmm… I know you could come with me to the village" said Ryley excitedly. Lyla smiled and nodded. With that the three of them walked to the village. As they were walking Ryley decided to question these new people. "So like where do you guys live?" asked Ryley.

"Kilika" replied Lyla, she decided that she would tell the truth, but not all of it at the moment.

"Ah so you don't live that far" said Ryley.

"No, and Kilika is just a friendly little town" said Lyla. Ryley looked at Jian.

"Your boyfriend doesn't talk much does he?" questioned Ryley. Lyla blushed and shook her head.

"Jian's not my boyfriend he's my friend" said Lyla. Ryley put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh whoops my bad" said Ryley Lyla smiled.

"That's okay" said Lyla.

"Hmm Lyla you look familiar" said Ryley.

"Really!" exclaimed Lyla, this would be good if the girl knew about Lenne, that would mean that the girl could lead them to Yuna or so Lyla thought.

"Yeah, hold on a minute" said Ryley, the group stopped and Ryley dug into her pocket and pulled out the Garment Grid.

"What is that?" questioned Jian. Ryley looked at Jian as if he was mad.

"You don't know what this is!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Umm we were on a boat and…" said Lyla.

"The boat sank and I hit my head" said Jian.

"Oh okay then. Don't worry we have some White Mages in the village" said Ryley. She pulled out the sphere from the grid and played it.

_Lenne was dancing and singing on stage in Zanarkand. When she finished the crowd cheered. Lenne smiled._

"_Before I sing this next one, I wanted to say hello to my little girl Lyla. She wanted her name to be mentioned on t.v. There you go sweetie, this next one is for you" said Lenne with that the sphere ended._

Ryley looked from Lyla back to the sphere again, and then to Lyla again.

"Well so much for being discrete" said Jian. Ryley broke into a smile as a plan formed in her mind.

"You're Shuyin's and Lenne's daughter" exclaimed Ryley as she jumped up and down. Lyla nodded. "So you have come to help us" said Ryley. Lyla was a bit confused that Ryley knew about Shuyin. Because the three men said that no one knew. But she nodded anyway.

"Yes can you lead us to Lady Yuna?" asked Lyla. "The Fayth sent us" added Lyla.

"Well that would be a bit difficult" said Ryley as the group walked on over the bridges. "She died fifteen years ago along with Tidus and my mother Rikku.

"Oh no" said Lyla.

"Okay I knew there was something iffy about this whole thing" said Jian.

"No there is still hope" said Ryley.

"What do you mean?" asked Jian. Ryley had a smile on her lips.

"You'll see when we get to the village" said Ryley. "So really now you didn't hit your head" said Ryley. Lyla was still a bit confused so she had to ask.

"Ok, so how come you believe I'm Lenne's daughter, don't you think it's a bit hard to believe?" questioned Lyla. Ryley smiled as the group walked over the bridges.

"You would think that wouldn't you, but I just think that this is too much of a coincidence. Anyway you seem too much of a nice person to lie" said Ryley.

"Just because someone seems nice doesn't mean they will always tell the truth" replied Jian as the group rounded the corner. Ryley scratched her head in confusion.

"Oh no" said Lyla as they came to the ruins.

"Gone" said Jian. Ryley looked at the two.

"Aww the town must of still been here a thousand years ago" thought Ryley. "I'm sorry" said Ryley as she put a hand on Lyla's shoulder. Lyla wiped a few tears away.

"Err Lyla" said Jian.

"Yeah" answered Lyla.

"That path is covered up" said Jian. The two girls looked to the left, and sure enough in the cliff was a small path covered by bushes. Lyla walked towards the path and Jian lead the way cutting down the bushes.

"Hey wait you're not going in there are you?" asked Ryley. But Jian and Lyla couldn't hear her as they were already a long way down the path. "Hey wait for me, there are fiends out here!" exclaimed Ryley.

Soon the three had got to the end of the path. There was lots of ruins and worst of all thousands of coyotes.

"Uh oh" said Ryley as she backed up.

"They need to rest" said Lyla.

"You're kidding right!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Looks like that this will be a good work out" said Jian as he drew out his sword. Ryley quickly drew out her daggers and Lyla drew out her staff.

"Great and I have no grenades" said Ryley. The coyotes began to surround the friends as the friends put their backs to each other. Jian charged and immediately one burst into Pryaflies.

"Firega!" shouted Lyla as the coyote was engulfed in flames.

Ryley pounced onto a coyote and stole a grenade. She then used that grenade to blow up three coyotes. Through the mass of Pryaflies a coyote jumped and bit Ryley on the leg, but Jian quickly took care of it. Lyla noticed that Jian had a couple of bruises already and Ryley didn't look to good either. "Stand back I'll summon" said Lyla.

"What!" exclaimed Ryley as she dodged a coyote, but Jian quickly dragged Ryley to a safe place. "Jian are you crazy she'll be killed" said Ryley.

"Watch" said Jian.

"Anima we need your help" said Lyla as she spread out her arms. She then lowered her staff and pointed to the sky. Out of the sky fell an anchor, which kept lowering itself deep into the ground. It then stopped and the anchor started to rise. It pulled up the aeon Anima out of the pits. It looked like a large Egyptian Mummy, which was held by chains. Ryley stared open mouthed at the Aeon unable to believe that such a thing existed.

"An Aeon! From the stories!" Exclaimed Ryley. Jian nodded confirming that Ryley hadn't gone mad.

"Anima use your Pain to rest these souls" said Lyla. Anima's eye glowed and suddenly the fiends began to burst into Pryaflies one after another. Soon all of the fiends had been taken care of, and Lyla dismissed Anima.

"Wow! That was, did that, I mean!" exclaimed Ryley as she ran up to Lyla. Lyla smiled as she leaned on her staff for support. "Wow these people will make such a difference to the mission" thought Ryley as Jian was checking on Lyla.

"Oh no I've run out of ethers" said Lyla as she was checking her pockets.

"Yeah me too" said Jian.

"I'm so sorry I wont be able to heal you two" said Lyla. Ryley smiled.

"Lyla is just as badly hurt, but she thinks of other people" thought Ryley.

"Hey it's ok, I'm sure there will be shops at the village" said Jian.

"Yeah don't worry about it" said Ryley and with that the three headed out of the ruins and into the village.

* * *

Wow a battle in the first chappie, yay we are back but we are fifteen years later, what is Ryley planning? Find out next time


	2. We Have A Plan!

**Important: **I'm very sorry this is so late but I did a oneshot to give me inspiration it's called **Brother Confesses All** click on my name to get to it, its funny and takes the piss out of Brother, so go and read it and review to tell me what you think. Ok now on to the story, if you have no idea on what's going on then it would be a good idea to reread the chapter **With Life There Is Hope in This Moment Shuyin's Rage**. Also now that I'm back at college I'm going to be **updating at the weekend**. Ok on with the shout outs.

* * *

**xoxMad-Issuesxox: **Congratulations you are my first reviewer to the second part of the trilogy! I will always write the chappies I'm determined to finish this, here's the next chappie enjoy!

**Vogue Star: **Welcome back, ok this chappie is very important, very exciting, and is the whole reason why this story was created.Well enjoy and don't forget to check out my oneshot!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own everything muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha coughs ha...ha...ha... Ok that hurt you know I don't.

* * *

While at the village, nothing has changed over the years. The people didn't want to turn it into town, they liked the peaceful atmosphere. In the centre of the village is Vidina who is showing off to bunch of girls. Vidina is fifteen years old, he has ginger hair in Wakka's hairstyle. He has crimson eyes and light skin and he is quite tall. He is wearing the Auroch's uniform and he has the Auroch's symbol tattooed on his left upper arm. Also he wears one silver earring on his right ear.

Vidina has a cheeky grin on him as he spins a Blitzball on his finger. The girls giggle at his behavior.

"So girls, the Aurochs are defiantly going to win this year" said Vidina as he throws the ball onto his other hand at starts to spin it on his finger again.

"What like last time" said a girl, the other girls giggle.

"Hey with me on the team we will win" said Vidina. The girls giggle again.

"Hey the last time we won a game was because of some guy named Tidus. I think that was fifteen years ago" said another girl.

"Well then we will win because of you lovely ladies" said Vidina the girls giggle and blush.

"Hey get your head out of the clouds ya! I thought Lu told you to set the table ya" said Wakka as he comes out of the hut. The girls giggle some more as Vidina drops the ball.

"Hey now your busted" says Datto as he walks past. Sheepishly Vidina scratches his head, and turns around to face his dad. Wakka also hasn't changed his style, in fact he still wears the Aurochs uniform.

"It's Anya's birthday ya, and you know what she wants to do" said Wakka.

"Yeah the whole of Spira knows, I mean this is pretty big, everyone has known for months" said Vidina.

"Ya it pretty unbelievable. But I know that they can do it. I just worry ya" said Wakka.

"You don't need to worry, Gippal will be there to keep an eye on things" said Lulu as she comes out of the hut. Lulu has changed, she has a long black dress which covers her shoulders so her dress doesn't reveal as much. Apart from that nothing else has changed. Lulu looks at Vidina.

"Ah I think I'll set the table" said Vidina as he goes into the hut. Just then Ryley, Lyla and Jian enter the village.

"Hey!" calls Ryley as she runs on ahead.

"Hey what happened you look pretty beat up" said Wakka.

"WellweweresurroundedbyfiendsbutLylasummonedanAeonandthefiends

wentpuffandLylaisShuyinandLenne'sdaughterohandthisisJian" said Ryley.

"Wow Ryley slow down ya" said Wakka as Jian and Lyla approached.

"Ryley we couldn't catch what you were saying" said Lulu.

"Ryley said "Well we were surrounded by fiends, but Lyla summoned an Aeon and the fiends went puff, and Lyla is Shuyin and Lenne's daughter, oh and this is Jian"" said Anya as she came out of the tent.

Anya is now fifteen years old, she has got one blue eye and one green eye, tanned skin and long blonde hair, which flairs out at the ends. She wears her mum's gunner Dress Sphere and her dad's black gloves, which she had been given for her birthday. In addition to this she has added a personal touch by putting a pink cloak around her.

Vidina hearing on what was going on came out of the hut.

"So basically Ryley got herself into trouble and they saved your butt" said Vidina, who had only heard the bit about fiends. At this Wakka hit him over the head. "Ow what did I do?" asked Vidina.

"Less cheek ya" said Wakka.

"Why did you bring them here? Ryley they could be unsent" said Lulu.

"Yeah but do unsent have bruising and scarring ya?" asked Wakka.

"If they die with some, yes" answered Lulu.

"I assure you we are not unsent. We were sent by the Fayth" said Lyla.

"Yeah, but the Fayth kinda screwed up" said Jian.

"Even so we can't just trust you by your word" said Lulu.

"I understand" said Lyla. "They have to be careful after all their whole life was shattered fifteen years ago" thought Lyla. Then suddenly a Blitzball went smack into the back of Jian's head. Everyone turned to see Vidina smiling behind Jian as Jian was rubbing his head.

"Well now we know that they are not unsent, he couldn't fake the quick reaction to pain because he didn't know that I was going to do that" said Vidina as he walked back to the group.

"Not quite the test I had in mind" said Lulu. Lulu smiled shaking her head. "I believe that you come from a different time. Because of what Ryley saw. Ryley says she saw an Aeon, so she saw an Aeon" said Lulu smiling. Lyla smiled gratefully she knew now that she had these people's trust and that they believed her story.

"Ok now that we gather that they aren't unsent, how about we introduce ourselves as Ryley made a mess of it" said Vidina.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryley.

"I'm Anya" said Anya.

"Yo I'm Wakka and this is Lulu and this is our goofball of a son Vidina" said Wakka.

"Hey I resent that, I'm not that much of a goofball" said Vidina.

"I'm Lyla and this is Jian" said Lyla.

"Hi" said Jian. Lulu turned to Ryley.

"Why don't you stay a while before taking on this big adventure of yours, and take care of your guests" said Lulu Ryley nodded. "I need to go and prepare the food now" said Lulu as she entered the hut.

"I'll go and help Lu" said Wakka.

"And I'll go and play Blitzball" said Vidina with a grin.

"Oh no you don't ya" said Wakka as he grabbed Vidina before he could get away.

"Aww man" grumbled Vidina as he was dragged inside the hut. Anya giggled. Vidina was like an older brother to her, and Wakka and Lulu were like her parents. Except she could never call them mum and dad, because they never wanted to replace the real parents, Tidus and Yuna.

"Happy birthday" said Ryley as she gave Anya the brotherhood sword, which was in a black case and the pair of pistols. Anya's eyes lit up with excitement as she held the weapons. "Before you ask the pistols were Yuna's and the sword was Tidus's" said Ryley.

"My parents!" exclaimed Anya. Ryley nodded.

"Also Shinra says that it is ready" said Ryley. "Also I have this great plan that Lyla and Jian can come with us" said Ryley.

"Well… They were sent by the Fayth" said Anya.

"Okay could you please tell us what is going on?" asked Jian Lyla giggled at Jian's behaviour.

"Sometimes he's cute when he's confused. No I can't think that he's my friend, I don't want to break our friendship" thought Lyla. Anya giggled.

"Sorry Ryley really can't explain things that well." Said Anya.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Well I suppose you know what happened, and you know about the Gullwings" said Anya.

"Yes the Gullwings were Sphere Hunters weren't they" said Lyla

"They still are, me and Ryley are part of them. Anyway fifteen years ago after the death this Al Behd whiz kid called Shinra who was part of the Gullwings, started a project" said Anya.

"He wanted to research more into the Pryaflies, to see if he could twist time into his own accord" said Ryley.

"Huh?" questioned Jian.

"Yeah I know I'm only repeating what Shinra told me" said Ryley.

"I think it means that he wanted to see if he could change time" said Lyla.

"Yes. So anyway a year ago Ryley asked me if I could change time would I want to see my parents. Of course I said yes. It was then she told me that Shinra was building a time machine" said Anya.

"So now Shinra has built the time machine, and the only thing we need to do is to find the original comm spheres all over Spira" said Ryley. Lyla smiled feeling that new hope had entered in her.

"I'm really happy for you" said Lyla. "I wish I could change time then I would grow up with my parents" thought Lyla.

"So will you come with us?" asked Ryley.

"Of course" said Lyla.

"One problem, I don't know how to fight with a sword" said Anya as she put the sword on her back and the pistols in the hoisters.

"I'll teach you" said Jian.

"Hey that's a good idea, when I saw you fight you were really good" said Ryley.

"Are you sure?" asked Anya.

"Yeah, you need to learn close combat if you're going to fight Shuyin" said Jian. Jian then looked at Lyla to see if she was okay about fighting her dad.

"It's okay I know that he is just a shadow, nothing else" said Lyla.

"Now that's freaky how did you know what Jian was thinking?" asked Ryley. Lyla giggled.

"I've known Jian since I was five years old" said Lyla.

"It's really not that freaky you know Ryley, they know each other so well, that they know what each other is thinking. Even we do it sometimes" said Anya, as the group went into the hut where the crusaders used to be. Anya then went over to the cupboard on the wall and brought out a couple of potions.

"Oh no, I don't need any potions, I'm fine" said Ryley nervously. Anya looked at Ryley.

"Ryley that cut looks really bad on your leg, you must be in pain" said Anya.

"I'd rather be in pain, than rather have to taste that yucky stuff" said Ryley.

"Look if you like I could cure you" said Lyla as Anya handed Jian a potion. Ryley smiled, while Anya just sighed.

"It doesn't taste that bad" said Jian as he put the empty bottle of potion on the table.

"Yeah well you're a boy" said Ryley.

"I'll need an ether please if you want to be cured" said Lyla. Anya went back to the cupboard and handed Lyla an ether. Lyla drank the ether as a burst of energy went through her body. She then stood up and pulled out her staff. "Cure" said Lyla as a white light engulfed Ryley's leg. The light then faded and the cut was gone.

"Thanks" said Ryley. Anya smiled while shaking her head

"Hey something smells good" said Jian all of a sudden.

"Oh that's Lulu's cooking, she does the best meals" said Ryley.

"Well I told Lulu that we would be eating on the Celcius" said Anya.

"Awww" whined Ryley.

"Now that's freaky Ryley is Xiang's double" said Jian. Lyla giggled.

"Who's Xiang" asked Ryley.

"My friend, you just sounded just like her just then" said Lyla.

"Now that would be trouble, one Ryley is quite enough" said Vidina as he came into the tent.

"Hey stop eavesdropping" said Ryley.

"Hey I can't help it if I'm drawn to three lovely ladies" said Vidina.

"Vidina you're just as bad as Brother" said Anya.

"Hey I'm not that bad" said Vidina.

"Ok maybe not that bad" giggled Anya. Ryley giggled too.

"Anyway we should look for that comm sphere" said Ryley.

"Yeah your right" said Anya.

"Ok just remember to say hi to your folks for me. Hmm I wonder if Rikku has a nice butt" said Vidina with a smirk.

"Vidina!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Just kidding" laughed Vidina. "So anyway where are you going to start searching?" asked Vidina.

"We're just going to ask Shinra" said Ryley.

"Ok I'm off to play Blitz, say bye to mum and dad before you go. Otherwise mum will send a thunderbolt after you" said Vidina as he went out the tent. Ryley pulled out a small Comm Sphere and tried to activate it but nothing happened.

"Ok it looks like this is run out of power. We'll have to use the Besaid one" said Ryley, with that the group headed outside to the Comm Sphere by Wakka and Lulu's hut.

* * *

Wow so they are going to time travel, didn't I tell you we would see our heroes again! Now you can all relax, ok now hit that lovely review button, a pile of biscuits will appear if you do! Well see ya.


	3. The Murder's Daughter

okay 11 hits are on this chapter, so why have i just got 1 review, you lazy people lol. I just want to say a quick thank you to fanfiction for the hit thingy, i just worked it out lol. Anyway on to the shout out.

* * *

**xoxMad-Issuesxox: **Thank you, he he lots of funny things can happen when you mess with time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Where are my lovely reviewers? Oh right this is a disclaimer, well I don't care!

* * *

"Umm Lyla, Jian you might want to stay out of the picture" said Ryley as they approached the Comm Sphere outside Wakka and Lulu's hut.

"Ok" said Lyla.

"We have nothing against you, it's just we don't want Brother to get into a frenzy right now" said Anya Lyla nodded and both Lyla and Jian kept their distance. Ryley activated the sphere and Shinra appeared as a holographic image above the sphere. Over the years the Comm Sphere has been improved you see.

"Hey girls" said Shinra as he laid back in his seat.

"Hi" said both Anya and Ryley in unison. Suddenly Brother appeared beside Shinra.

"Ryley you are not driving again" said Brother.

"Hey take a chill pill Uncle" said Ryley.

"Huh?" said Brother. Anya giggled.

"She means, you need to relax" said Anya. Brother just grumbled and only Shinra was left.

"So Shinra do you remember where that Comm Sphere might be?" asked Anya.

"Yeah if I remember correctly a dog had got hold of it. I think he buried it near Yuna and Tidus's old hut" said Shinra.

"Do you think it's still there?" asked Anya.

"Can't say it's been a long time" replied Shinra.

"Ok" said Anya with that the connection turned off. Both Anya and Ryley stood up as Lyla and Jian approached them.

"Come on it's this way" said Ryley as the group were lead to a secluded hut.

"What does it look like" asked Lyla.

"Well it's round and blue" said Ryley, as she looked through some bushes.

"Shinra said that a dog buried it so it has to be where the ground looks like it has been disturbed" said Anya as she was checking at the back of the hut.

"Like this" said Jian as he found a patch of mud" said Jian.

"Yes" said Ryley excitedly. Anya then blew a whistle, and after a while Kogome the dog ran into the village.

"It can't be Daigoro? Can it?" thought Lyla as she saw the red and orange dog sit by Anya.

"Meet Kogome" said Anya.

"Wait til Kogome hears that a dog has the same name" thought Jian with a smirk as Anya bent down to Kogome and stroked the dog.

"Now Kogome you see that patch of mud?" questioned Anya as she pointed to the patch of mud. Kogome barked. "Well we need you to dig until you find a Comm Sphere" said Anya. Kogome barked, and started digging.

It wasn't long until Kogome had stopped digging and had a Comm Sphere in its mouth, which he gave to Anya. "Good boy" said Anya as she stroked Kogome. The dog then ran back to the Celcius.

"Ok so it's back to the Celcius" said Ryley. Just then Wakka and Lulu approached them.

"Hey you're not leaving without saying goodbye ya" said Wakka.

"Yuna did the exactly same thing" said Lulu as she began to remember the day as Wakka and her were going to say goodbye to Yuna but found that the boat had already gone.

"I know, she was trying to find my dad" replied Anya. Lulu nodded.

"Anyway we gotta go, we've got the past to change" said Ryley.

"Take care" said Lulu as she hugged Anya.

"Ya keep an eye on Ryley. You know what she's like" said Wakka. Anya smiled as she gave Wakka a hug as well.

"Excuse me, I'm still here you know" exclaimed Ryley. Everyone laughed except for Ryley.

"It was nice to meet you Jian and Lyla" said Lulu. Jian nodded.

"And you too" said Lyla with a smile.

"Lyla never forget that you are your own person. It doesn't matter who's done what, just let your heart lead the way" said Lulu.

"Thank you, I wont forget" said Lyla. With that the group left the village and headed to the Celcius.

While in the Celcius, Shinra was in the engine room fiddling with the time travel machine, which was connected to the wall at the back. In the middle it was circular shaped, and around it was spaces where the Comm Sphere's would be inserted, it looked like one big Machina.

In the Cabin Cid was having a conversation with Barkeep.

"Do you know that it will be fifteen years from today, that some time soon I will be able to see my little girl" said Cid.

"Yesh Shinra ish very clever" said Barkeep while cleaning a glass.

"Yes and I'm grateful to the boy. I still can't believe it, my Rikku, I get to see my little Rikku" said Cid.

"You miss her yesh" said Barkeep.

"Of course I do, I think about my little girl everyday" said Cid.

"Miss Ryley is like Rikku, I think" said Barkeep.

"Yes she is very much like her mum" said Cid.

"Miss Ryley has brought you and Gippal together" said Barkeep.

"You're right there, the lad has brought up the girl well. Rikku will be rejoicing in the Farplane because of the fact that me and Gippal don't fight anymore" said Cid.

"Miss Rikku would want a party" said Barkeep. Cid laughed agreeing with Barkeep.

While in the engine room the group have just entered the Celcius. Anya hands Shinra the Comm Sphere. Shinra nods and stands up.

"Hey Shinra, this is Jian and Lyla they were sent by the Fayth to help us" said Ryley. Shinra looks at Lyla and Jian.

"As in the Lyla who is Lenne and Shuyin's daughter" said Shinra. Lyla nods. Shinra smiles, "as in the little girl and boy who were recording a kind of interview about what you want to be when you're older" said Shinra. Lyla gasps. "I'll take that as a yes, welcome aboard" said Shinra with a smirk.

"Hey wait you've got that sphere" said Jian.

"Yep you two are so cute" said Ryley as the group walked to the lift as Shinra went back to his work.

The lift went up and stopped at the bridge.

"How should we do this?" asked Anya as the group stepped off the lift and stopped.

"Well lets tie Uncle Brother up. Problem solved" said Ryley.

"That's not what I meant" said Anya.

"Umm is something wrong?" asked Lyla.

"Nah, it's nothing, come on" said Ryley and with that the group entered the Bridge. As soon as Brother saw the group he jumped up from the pilot seat.

"What is Lenne doing in here! She will kill us, like Shuyin did!" exclaimed Brother.

"Hey kiddos" said Buddy ignoring Brother as he turned to look at the group.

"Hey Buddy this is Lyla and Jian, they were sent by the Fayth" said Ryley who was also ignoring Brother as the group walked down the steps.

"Ah ha, she's not Lenne, she's the murderer's daughter. Ryley what were you thinking!" exclaimed Brother as he and Buddy walked over to the group.

"Well I was thinking she is a nice person" said Ryley.

"Ryley she could back stab us!" exclaimed Brother.

"Lyla wouldn't do that" said Ryley. Lyla at this point was feeling upset while Jian had his hand on the handle of his sword, just in case Brother tried anything funny.

"Oh yeah and why not?" asked Brother.

"Because she's our friend!" exclaims Ryley. "Right Anya?" asked Ryley as she turns her head to Anya. Anya smiles and looks at Lyla.

"Right" answers Anya. Brother begins to mumble to himself in Al Behd.

"But Brother does have a point" said Buddy.

"You're kidding right?" asked Anya.

"Buddy" whines Ryley. Buddy shakes his head.

"I'm not saying that we should kick them off the ship. But we shouldn't completely trust them either" said Buddy.

"The moment I walked on to this ship, I could tell there was something wrong. I just wish they would give me a chance" thought Lyla.

"Good idea Buddy, we kick them off" said Brother. Anya sighs as Shinra enters the Bridge and approaches the group.

"Brother as long as Lyla is on our side we can use her against Shuyin" said Shinra. Brother seemed to think this over.

"I like it" said Brother jumping up and down.

"Yay" exclaims Ryley.

"But I… still don't trust them" said Brother.

"Oh well, lets get going" said Ryley. Buddy, Shinra and Brother get into their places and the Celcius starts to take off. Just then Vidina enters the Bridge.

"Vidina!" exclaims Ryley.

* * *

What is Vidina doing on the Celcius? Will Brother ever become sane? Will Jian and Lyla ever be trusted? Find out next time, here's a sneeky peek, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FLUFF YAY!


	4. Finally Revealed

**Important: **Ok I'm just warning you people, some characters might seem out of character, this is mainly because I this is the way I would see them if grief took over, you might disagree with me, and say such and such, which is fine, but we don't really know how they would act, so I'm just warning you, afterall we all love our fav character and don't want them to change, but unfortunately this had to be done.

* * *

Hello people and welcome back, and I'm very happy to have most of my reviewers back, well my usual reviewers anyway, lets send a search party for Cute-Kitty, ha ha just kidding. Yes I know my jokes are awful. Anyway this chappie has been late because I.. Err... well I went on FFX and tried to defeat the dark Aeons, don't hurt me, it was just too tempting! Anyway on with the shout outs

* * *

**xoxMad-Issuesxox: **Thanks, he he it's a bit late but here it is enjoy!

**Vogue Star: **Well you will enjoy this chappie there hasn't been alot of fluff for a while now, and I forgive you afterall I got to read Frozen Embers, I nearly forgot about that story lol. (Look wearily at cake) "Brother there's cake!" exclaims Habbo Brother comes hushing in and takes a bite out of the cake, he then falls unconscience on the floor. "Um yea... I don't think I want the cake" says Habbo, pokes her foot at Brother, he moans.

**M'jai: **Kinda scary I know with Shinra. Oh and with Pryeflies it's meant to be Pyraflies, a typo mistake whoops. Yeah but with the reviews I don't think it is the holidays, last time I got more hits during school term than the holidays. Yep I've been with fanfiction for a year now, and I know it's weird but I think it's just because there are too many stories, I myself only read the stories in progress. Oh and about the unsent thing about not feeling pain, I've got some evidence, he he remember in FFX when Kimarhi stuch his weapon in Seymore he didn't even flinch he just said "Unpleasant". Thanks for the encouragement anyway, I guess it's when u look at one story that has lots of reviews that I begin to feel down. Ofcourse even if I don't get any reviews, I will never simply give up, I'm too interested in it anyway lol! I hope you enjoy this next chappie.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Did you know that we're not allowed to reply to reviews! ...Ok I don't care I'm doing it anyway.

* * *

"Uh oh Vidina what did you do this time" said Anya as she walks up the steps to Vidina.

"Well err… The Blitzball kinda landed in mum's cooking and so I ran for it" said Vidina.

Anya shakes her head.

"Woo hoo, well the more the merrier" said Ryley as she punches her fist in the air.

"Ah so that's why I'm getting Comm Sphere waves from Besaid" said Shinra as he continues typing on the computer. With that he connects while Anya, Ryley, Lyla and Jian gather round the computer screen. Wakka appears on the screen along with Lulu.

"Hi, I was wondering ya, is Vidina there?" asked Wakka.

"Yep he's right here!" exclaims Ryley as she pulls Vidina to the computer screen.

"Uh hi" said Vidina as he scratches his head.

"Don't give me hi ya" said Wakka angrily.

"Wakka let me handle this" said Lula as she turns to Wakka.

"Okay" said Wakka and with that he entered the hut. Lulu turned to the screen with her eyes staring straight at Vidina.

"As you have ruined dinner, Anya and Ryley can make sure that you do all the chores on the Celcius" said Lulu.

"What!" exclaims Vidina.

"You will do it" said Lulu. Vidina hangs his head.

"Okay" said Vidina quietly.

"Good" said Lulu with that the connection turned off.

"There is a bucket and sponge in the cabin, wash the deck" said Brother from his seat.

"Fine" said Vidina with that he leaves the Bridge as Cid enters.

"What is she doing on board?" said Cid as he walks down the steps narrowing his eyes at Lyla. Lyla just hangs her head. Jian clenches his fists as everyone turns around to face Cid as he approaches Lyla. "Well!" shouts Cid.

"No one would listen to me father" said Brother from his seat.

"Well then, off the ship you go then" said Cid as he tries to grab Lyla, Jian flips Cid onto his back with his quick movements. Jian looks Cid in the eye.

"Lyla is the nicest person I know, and if you people can't see that, then that's your problem. But don't you dare try to hurt her or push her around" said Jian, as Cid got up.

"You better watch your mouth boy" said Cid. Both Anya and Ryley walked up to Cid. Anya steps in between Jian and Cid.

"That's enough, lets just all calm down." Said Anya.

"Come on Lyla and Jian I'll show you to the cabin" said Ryley. With that both Lyla and Jian followed Ryley to the lift and down to the cabin, with Cid glaring at Jian.

"Wait till Gippal hears about this" said Cid.

"I can't believe you two" said Anya as she paced up and down the room. "Lyla is a nice person, and so is Jian. Just give them a chance" said Anya as she looked at both Cid and Brother.

"Listen to yourself girl, you are welcoming the daughter of the murderer who murdered your parents" exclaimed Cid. Anya sighed and went down to the cabin.

While in the cabin Lyla, Jian and Ryley were sat round the table.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryley who looked at Lyla at the opposite end of the table. Lyla just nodded sadly. "Look I don't care what Uncle Brother and Grandpa thinks. If you want I could put a sleep spell on both of them" said Ryley. Lyla smiled.

"No that's okay" replied Lyla. Just then Anya came storming in.

"Hey Anya calm down, you look like a Shoopuff has sat on you" said Ryley. Anya turned to see the three friends at the table. She then smiled.

"I'm sorry it's just… well…" said Anya as she clenched her fists. Ryley nodded understanding how she felt.

"Why, what ish wrong?" asked Barkeep while cleaning the glasses.

"Great Uncle Cid and Brother" replied Anya crossing her arms.

"Oh yesh I shee now, well I like Miss Lyla and Mister Jian" said Barkeep.

"Me too sweetie" added Darling who came from the back room.

"Thank you" said Lyla who was now feeling better. Just then Ghiki hopped onto the table, and he squeaked.

"Ghiki says he likes you too" said Ryley, the monkey then went back to its bed. Anya looked around.

"Hey where's Junior?" asked Anya.

"My son ish gone to bed" replied Barkeep. Just then Vidina entered the Celcius carrying a bucket and sponge.

"Finally" said Vidina as he put them down on the counter as Barkeep took them away. "Hey where's the music, the food, its meant to be a special day!" exclaimed Vidina.

"Here ish the food" replied Darling as she laid out the fruits on the table, and went back to cleaning. Ryley then had jumped up from her seat.

"Hey I could sing!" exclaimed Ryley.

"No!" exclaimed both Anya and Vidina.

"I think that Lyla should sing, that is if you're up for it?" asked Anya as she turned to Lyla. But Lyla just shook her head she was too depressed to sing, even Jian could see it. Anya looked at Lyla with symphany.

"Excuse me" said Lyla with that she left the room. Jian pulled out a music sphere from his pocket and handed it to Anya.

"Here it's some songs that Lyla wrote" said Jian with that he too left the room.

On the deck Lyla was sobbing her heart out while she was sitting down with her knees to her chest. "Why don't they trust me" said Lyla quietly. Lyla continued to cry, she never liked the feeling of people not trusting her. Just then Jian entered the deck. It started to rain, Jian put his hood down so he could see Lyla clearly, and started to walk towards her. Lyla stopped crying as she heard someone come towards her. She stood up and turned around. She tried to be brave but she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. The rain carried on as Jian walked up to Lyla, he didn't care if he got wet. Lyla could see that Jian was worried. Jian wiped away a tear from her cheek, Lyla stopped crying and looked into Jian's brown eyes. Jian took a step forward, and before Lyla knew it, Jian's lips were pressed against her's into a passionate kiss with his eyes closed. Lyla's heart was beating so fast and her eyes were wide with shock. But soon the shock faded, and she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jian as she kissed him back. None of them knew that Vidina, Ryley and Anya were watching from a distance.

"Aww that's so romantic, kissing in the rain" said Ryley quietly.

"Yes this has been a great birthday" whispered Anya.

"They are crazy it's freaking raining" whispered Vidina.

"Okay you two we need to leave them now" whispered Anya as she dragged the two off.

A moment later they had broke apart. Lyla smiled, everything just felt so right.

"Come on otherwise you'll get cold" said Jian who was also smiling. He put his arm around Lyla and they headed inside.

In the cabin Anya, Ryley and Vidina were trying to look like that they hadn't seen anything.

"Quickly, try to look normal" said Anya, who had quickly sat at the table and picked up an apple.

"Well as normal as Ryley can be!" remarked Vidina with a grin as he picked up a Blitzball and started spinning it on his finger.

"Hey" exclaimed Ryley as she began to dance to the music that was playing. Then Lyla and Jian entered the room hand in hand. Anya smiled at the couple as they walked in.

"Hey you two you better get some sleep, we're comm sphere hunting tomorrow. We have three double bedrooms, Ryley will be up until late, and Vidina will be as well. Someone needs to keep an eye on things so you two go ahead" said Anya with a smile, as she motioned to the rooms under the second floor. Lyla blushed and nodded and they entered the bedroom.

The bedroom was much like the decorating of the cabin, it had the basic furniture and a double bed in the same style of the cabin. As Lyla shut the door she turned to face Jian.

"That was to easy" said Lyla.

"Yeah I was expecting Ryley to start jumping up and down" said Jian with a grin. Lyla giggled as she took out her flower band, and walked over to the mirror to comb her hair. Jian took off his hoodie and t shirt and trainers and he walked over to Lyla and put his arms around her as she put her comb down. Lyla smiled as she felt Jian's body heat.

"You know, that look suits you" said Lyla with a smile as she looked at Jian in the mirror.

"You do know this is for your eyes only, and you're not coming up with some crazy plan to get the others to see me" said Jian.

"Well…" said Lyla with a smile as she turned around to face Jian. "If it's for my eyes then I have to give you something back" said Lyla, with that she gave him a passionate kiss.

When they had parted.

"I guess I'll have to be like this more often" said Jian with a grin as they headed over to the bed. Lyla kicked off her shoes, and they both climbed into bed. Lyla snuggled up to Jian, while Jian had his arm around her, then they drifted off to sleep.

The next day Ryley was banging on the door to their bedroom.

"Wake up lovebirds!" exclaimed Ryley as she kept banging her fist but she got nothing. "Hmm" said Ryley as she carefully opened the door, she entered the bedroom and walked over to the bed. "Wake up!" exclaimed Ryley, Lyla and Jian moaned, but still they wouldn't wake up. "What is it going to take" said Ryley to herself. Ryley then smiled. "Lyla is in trouble!" shouted Ryley.

"I'm not falling for that Lyla is right here" mumbled Jian who still had his eyes closed. Ryley sighed giving up she walked out the door. Lyla opened her eyes hearing the conversation, she turned on her side facing Jian.

"I'll give you a kiss if you wake up" said Lyla with a smile. Jian then woke up with a smirk and turned to face Lyla. Lyla then gave him a peck on the cheek and sat up.

"You cheat" said Jian and he too began to get ready for the day.

"Well you cheat all the time" said Lyla with a smile as she began to get ready.

While at the bridge everyone else was ready. Vidina had been given the Championship weapon, it was a Blitzball with lots of spikes.

"So where to first?" asked Anya.

"Well we are getting in reports of someone" said Buddy.

"Who? Who?" asked Brother as the couple walked into the Bridge holding hands

"You'll never guess" said Buddy with a smile.

"Come on Buddy we are on suspense here" said Ryley as she ran down to where Buddy was and looked at the screen.

"The dark warrior, she wants to see us. Apparently she's heard about our mission" said Buddy.

Lyla, Jian and Anya walked over to Buddy.

"Why would she want to see us?" asked Anya.

"A challenge maybe at the Calm Lands" said Ryley.

"That's probably it" said Buddy.

"Well tell her later on for now let's go to Kilika and make our way through Spira" said Anya with her hand on her hip.

* * *

It's about time Lyla and Jian got together eh! Lyla is still getting hassle and who is the dark warrior? Ok now press that little review button!


	5. The Wedding Sphere

Hello people this chappie is extra long because, well I just couldn't find a good place to stop, and this is very exciting because i'm also going to update in the middle of the week because I'm on my half term holidays. So on with the shout outs.

* * *

**M'jai: **Oh yeah I forgot about Auron, maybe they only feel pain when it concerns the farplane. With the pryaflies thing I think they do change it. Well nearly all thecrew is rounded up anyway, lots of tension to come up so keep reading!

**Vogue Star:** Well here it is

* * *

"Well we are already here, so I guess we're ready to land" said Buddy. Everyone nodded, the Celcius then landed. Vidina, Anya, Ryley, Lyla and Jian boarded off the ship. Lyla looked round Kilika was much smaller than her Kilika, in fact not much has changed since Yuna was alive, the only major change was the Youth League Headquarters which was at the west side of the island near the forest. But some ruins still remained from Sin. Lyla gasped as she saw these ruins, Jian put his arm around her as they walked through the town. The group of friends then stopped as a dozen of children ran up and pushed Jian into the water who pulled Lyla with him.

"Eek!" squealed Lyla as she was dragged into the water with a splash. The children high five each other and laugh. Through the crowd a young girl walks up to the friends who has ginger hair and brown eyes and is wearing typical Kilika clothing.

"We did good right Ryley?" asked the girl. Anya sighs, and Ryley just shakes her head while Jian and Lyla are passionately kissing in the water. "Umm we kindergartens did a good job?" asked the girl who bites her lip.

"You kinda got the wrong guy, but it was still funny" said Ryley. When the children hear this they get behind Vidina who is spinning a blitzball and push him in the water.

"Hey!" said Vidina as he drops the ball and falls into the water. Anya smiles and Ryley starts to giggle as Vidina climbs out of the water.

"Now you got it right" said Ryley as she stops laughing.

"Eww they're kissing!" exclaims a boy in the group.

"Yuckie!" exclaims a girl. When Lyla hears this they break apart and Lyla blushes as both Lyla and Jian climb out of the water. Ryley bends down onto her knee.

"Okay now you lot be good" said Ryley. The girl nods with that the children run away to play a different game. Ryley gets up, with that the group go towards Dona's house. Strangely enough over the years Dona and Bartello haven't changed their style either, one Bartello doesn't care what he wears and two Dona loves her clothes too much to change them.

"My, my, my look who it is" said Dona as the group of friends enter Dona's house, Bartello turns from the window to face the friends. "I see you're following in your mum's footsteps, saving Spira I mean" said Dona as she walks up to Anya with one hand on her hip. Anya turns to Ryley who just shrugs her shoulders and then she turns to Dona.

"I don't know what you mean" said Anya.

"Look around, people here and especially at the temples haven't got over it. It might not be your generation, but certainly there are enough of us who still grieve. New Yevon and the Youth League have started blaming each other, if this keeps up then who knows what will happen" said Dona.

"But surely our announcement has done some good" said Ryley.

"Yes it has kept things at bay, but Baraili and Nooj are still struggling" said Dona.

"I'm not doing this for Spira" said Anya. Dona looks at Anya. "I'm doing this for me. I want a life where I can grow up with parents, I want to have memories where my parents read stories before I go to bed. I want to learn Blitzball from my dad and learn white magic from my mum" said Anya. Dona smiles.

"That maybe so, but still it will save Spira" said Dona.

"Umm not to be rude or anything, but we've come for the Comm Spheres" said Ryley. Dona nodded and pulled out from a draw two old broken Comm Spheres she then gave them to Ryley.

"I found them just like you asked" said Dona. Ryley smiled.

"Thank you" said Anya.

"Good luck" said Bartello walking over to the group. With that the friends said their good byes and boarded onto the Celcius, which took off into the sky. Vidina went to the Bridge with Ryley while Anya, Lyla and Jian went to the deck, so that Anya could start her lessons. Anya positioned herself a few feet away from Jian and drew out the Brotherhood Sword while Jian drew out his sword, and Lyla sat down to watch. Anya grabbed the sword with two hands, to stop herself from falling over.

"First thing you need to do is to balance the weight of the sword in your hand" said Jian. Anya nodded but she didn't know how every time she tried to lift the sword the tip of it would always point to the floor. "Try spreading out your feet so the feet take the weight of the sword and not your hands" said Jian.

"Okay" said Anya as she spread out her feet and managed to life up her sword using two hands. Jian then showed her some moves using a sword and Anya copied perfectly. Just then Ryley came up and sat next to Lyla. Lyla smiled at Ryley.

"So how are you?" asked Ryley with a smile.

"Fine" said Lyla with a smile.

"So tell me everything, have you been out before? What does he kiss like? Is he a pain in the butt or romantic?" asked Ryley quietly so that Jian couldn't hear.

"No we haven't been out before, I'm not answering that question and he is very romantic" said Lyla with a smile. "Where's Vidina?" asked Lyla.

"Oh he's interested in the time machine, so he's watching Shinra fixing the Comm Sphere's and putting them in" said Ryley. Lyla smiled and nodded and turned to watch the training. There was a moment of silence with the occasional clang of the swords. Ryley then grinned to herself. "So you seemed very happy this morning" said Ryley. Lyla turned to look at the young Al Behd.

"I know what you're thinking" thought Lyla she smiled, and held her tongue.

"So…" said Ryley. Lyla smiled at Ryley innocently.

"So what?" asked Lyla.

"So did like anything happen?" asked Ryley.

"Like what?" asked Lyla trying to keep a straight face. Ryley started to pout, as she put her hands on her hips. Lyla just giggled at the sight. "Okay then, nothing happened, I just fell asleep in his arms" said Lyla. Ryley smiled and seemed to go in a daydream. Then Ryley went off without warning down to the cabin.

In the cabin she skipped to the chest in the corner. She opened it up and looked inside where all the spheres were. She carefully looked through the spheres until she found one, which had dust on it.

"Hello I don't think I've seen this one before" said Ryley as she blew off the dust and took it with her to the deck.

On the deck Anya had finished her first lesson. She was tired but she was smiling, she was sat down with Lyla, while Jian had also sat down and he had his arm around Lyla. Vidina was also there and he had also sat down next to Anya. Just then Ryley came skipping out of the lift and she plonked herself in between Jian and Vidina. She pulled out the sphere and showed it to everyone.

"Look what I found" said Ryley. Anya smiled at Ryley.

"Well turn it on, lets see what's on it" said Anya, with that Ryley turned the sphere on.

_The sphere scanned the village of Besaid, with a few people up and about getting ready for some kind of celebration._

"_As you can see everyone is asleep and it is now quarter past seven in the morning and it's Tidus and Yunie's wedding day. But don't worry I'm sorting that out" said a voice, the image was roughly turned around to see Rikku's face smiling at the sphere, then it turned back towards the village as they entered a hut._

_Inside the hut there was Yuna sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Yunie wake up" said Rikku softly as the image zoomed in on Yuna, who just turned on her side._

"_Mmm… Tidus…" said Yuna in her sleep. There was a moment of silence then Rikku broke it._

"_Wake up!" yelled Rikku, Yuna woke up with a start as she sat up bolt upright, with her hair in a mess, then she turned to look at Rikku and blushed seeing the sphere._

"_Uh Rikku?" questioned Yuna._

"_Come on get up, you're getting married" said Rikku, you could hear the excitement in her voice, as the image zoomed out._

"_Err Rikku do you have to record this?" asked Yuna._

"_Yep" replied Rikku, the image then turned around and headed out of the hut and into another one._

_Inside this one the image showed Lulu feeding baby Vidina._

"_Aww cute" said Rikku. Lulu smiled as she looked up and gave a brief wave at the sphere. The image then turned to see Tidus sleeping on the couch and Wakka going about his usual stuff, The image went over to where Tidus was and Rikku's foot kicked Tidus._

"_Ow" said Tidus as he woke up and sat up on the couch. "Hey Rikku that hurt" said Tidus._

"_Well you should have been awake ages ago" said Rikku. The image then turned again out of the hut and into another one. The image zoomed in on Paine sleeping in her Warrior clothes on the bed. Nothing happened for a while but then Rikku spoke._

_Whoops sorry I didn't know that this was still recording, well now I am going to wake up Paine" said Rikku._

"_Don't even think about it" said Paine who still had her eyes shut. Rikku nervously laughed the image then turned around and headed back to Yuna's hut._

_Inside Yuna was sat on the bed in her night clothes with a notebook and a pen. She looked up and smiled at the sphere as it zoomed in on her._

"_Rikku you better turn that off or you'll use the whole sphere up" said Rikku. With that the sphere turned off._

"That is so neat!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Wow so it was their wedding" said Vidina.

"Um I think there is some more" said Lyla as she looked closely at the sphere. Anya smiled and turned on the sphere.

"_Yo Gippal here" said Gippal as the image was pointing at Wakka and Tidus at the front of the temple in their tuxedos next to Baraili who were chatting. The image turned to Paine who was in her Songstress Dress Sphere and was sitting next to Gippal. "So Doctor P, any words for the happy couple?" asked Gippal. Paine smiled._

"_Just one. Tidus if you hurt Yuna I will kill you, but other than that all the best" said Paine with a grin. Just then the music started and the image turned to see Yuna and then Rikku come out of the hut. The camera zoomed in on Rikku. _

"_And here's Cid's girl" said Gippal._

"_Gippal will you film Yuna and Tidus and not just Rikku. Otherwise it's hurt time" said Paine, the image then quickly went back to Yuna who was in her wedding dress who had approached Tidus. Then suddenly the image paused._

"Ryley!" exclaimed Anya as she put her hands on her hips.

"All in favour of skipping the preachy bits say I!" exclaimed Ryley as she put on hand in the air.

"I" said Vidina.

"I really don't mind" said Lyla who had laid her head against Jian's chest.

"I don't care" said Jian. Ryley smiled.

_The image fast forward to the vows, then it began normal play._

"_Tidus I had trouble with my vowels, but then Lulu said something. I realized then that love isn't just a feeling, it's how you show it, it's a bonding of two people. Love is everywhere you look, Love can be hope something to hang on. Tidus when you were gone I hung on to that hope, that love, hoping that one day that you would return. And you did, and that was the happiest day of my life. Now Tidus I promise to show you everyday of my life how much I love you, for always" said Yuna as she put the ring on Tidus._

"_Yuna I also had trouble with my vowels, but I realized I can't describe my love for you in a few lines, because my love is too big for that. All I can promise you that I wont love you till the end, but for always" said Tidus and with that he put the ring on Yuna. _

"_If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace" said Baraili as he looked round. _

"_Ow" yelped Brother the image turned to Brother who was next to Paine, who was jumping about holding his foot. The image then turned back to the happy couple who shared a passionate kiss. The sphere then turned off._

Ryley was beaming happily.

"If we save our parents, we can see things like that for real" said Anya happily as she put her hands behind her back.

"Hey it isn't over yet" said Vidina as he turned the sphere back on.

_The image scanned inside the temple, people were dancing and there was a table of food in the corner._

"_Congratulations you guys" said Paine. Leblanc spotting the sphere walked up to it. "oh no" said Paine._

"_I just want to say great wedding loves. The power of love conquers all, it was just so romantic. Now where's Noojie" said Leblance as she turned her back to the sphere. The image zoomed in on Gippal and Rikku who were dancing._

"_Since when did Gippal dance?" chuckled Paine. As the image zoomed out, the image went over to where Wakka and Lulu were. Wakka was holding Vidina. "Anything to say?" asked Paine. Lulu nodded and smiled while Wakka looked up to see the sphere._

"_Yuna enjoy life as it comes" said Lulu smiling._

"_Ya look after the goofball" said Wakka. Just then Kimarhi appeared by Wakka and Lulu, the image focused on Kimarhi._

"_Kimarhi happy, that Yuna and Tidus are happy" said Kimarhi. "Yuna not little anymore, Tidus protect Yuna now" said Kimarhi with that he walked away and Rikku came skipping over dragging Gippal with her._

"_Don't forget me!" exclaimed Rikku._

"_We'll be here until next year" joked Gippal._

"_Hey meanie" said Rikku as she playfully pushed Gippal with a smile on her face. She turned to face the sphere. "Anyway Yunie I'm really happy for you, you made your own dream come true" said Rikku. The image then scanned the party one last time before switching off._

Ryley picked up the sphere and handed it to Anya.

"Huh?" questioned Anya as she accepted the sphere.

"Anya it your parent's wedding and therefore it belongs to you" said Ryley. Anya smiled and Ryley looked over to Lyla and Jian who were kissing. "And no more wedding spheres for Lyla and Jian" joked Ryley, she then grinned and added "it makes them horny". Vidina laughed as Lyla and Jian quickly pulled away from each other. Anya just sighed. Anya then looked ahead to see that they had landed in Luca.

"Hey we're here" said Anya standing up. Ryley jumped up.

"Alright Gullwings, time for some Comm Sphere hunting" exclaimed Ryley. With that the group went to the lift.

* * *

Hey we saw the wedding sphere, next chappie will be up soon!


	6. Romance And The Chocobo

Don't hurt me! Ok I know i said i would update sooner, but it kind of took longer. Please I don't have a good excuse I was on my PS2 whoops, ok on with the shout outs.

* * *

**Vogue Star: **He he well it served it's purpose I was missing writing about the old Gullwings!

**M'jai:** As I said with Vogue star I was missing the old characters as well, glad you liked it. Yeah I agree with you Spira is a bit wierd like that Sphere images seem to get worse, even if they are up to date. But I've al ready talked about this. Sorry about the spelling, I just copy and paste when I'm mentioning the past, I should of checked it further, whoops. I will check out your one shot. Can I ask in your next review how you think Vidina is turning out, he does something in this chappie, which shows out his character. My other reviewers don't like to get technical lol. Ok enjoy!

**Blitzer boy1: **(nervously laughs) um no not really, I could just post up the story and that's it, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ffx-2, hey I did something right for once. Oh whoops I put a comment.

* * *

When the group had boarded off the Celcius Lyla had a look around.

Luca hasn't changed as a town, but Sphere Break has become a big hit, and also everyone uses Dress Spheres, which Shinra makes a lot of money from. The group headed through the town, they stopped at the square.

"Hey do you mind if you go without me" said Vidina, Anya smiled.

"It's that new Blitzball shop you want to go to" said Anya.

"You got me" smiled Vidina. Anya nodded and Vidina ran off.

"There's something I need to do too" said Jian. Lyla looked curiously up and Jian. Jian smiled down at Lyla. "I'll see you later okay" said Jian. Lyla smiled and gave Jian a peck on the cheek, as she let go of his hand, he walked off.

"Alright that means it's just us girls then" said Ryley.

As Jian was walking he was back tracking because he had seen a jewelry shop. The occasion was that from today it would have been 13 years since he had met Lyla, not that he expected Lyla to remember, it was just that he didn't have a lot of friends when he was little.

_13 years ago Tulip was walking down through the streets of Zanarkand with a four year old Jian behind her. Tulip was in her Zanarkand Abes clothes. Jian bumped into Tulip as she stopped walking, she turned around and bent down to Jian who was rubbing his head._

"_Why do I have to see this girl? I don't like girls" said Jian. Tulip smiled._

"_I'm a girl does that mean you don't like me?" asked Tulip. The boy shook his head. Tulip smiled "This girl is nice, she gets really lonely I just thought you would like to meet her" said Tulip._

"_But what if she wants to play mummies and daddies? I'll hate her! All girls want to play that!" exclaimed Jian. Tulip smiled and shook her head and stood up._

"_Just give her a chance" said Tulip as she took Jian's hand and lead him to the front door. Tulip knocked at the door and after a moment the door opened and there stood Lenne smiling. Jian just gawked when he saw Lenne._

"_Hi Lenne" said Tulip._

"_Hi" said Lenne she looked down at the boy and saw Jian. "And this must be Isiac's brother Jian" said Lenne. Jian grinned at the songstress, he had heard some of her songs and loved them. _

"_Mummy who's at the door?" asked Lyla as she came up to the door. "Tulip!" exclaimed Lyla as she jumped on the spot with excitement and ran up and hugged Tulip's legs. Tulip smiled as Lyla let go._

"_Hiya Lyla" said Tulip as she bent down. Lyla then turned to see Jian._

"_Hi I'm Lyla!" exclaimed Lyla. Jian looked at Tulip and Tulip nodded. He looked at Lyla._

"_Jian" said Jian._

"_Okay then Jian, wanna play Blitzball" said Lyla. The boy beamed as he nodded._

Jian smiled at the memory as he entered the shop. The bell chimed as the door opened. It was quite a small shop with different types of jewelry, behind the desk was a young girl who was a teenager, with long black hair put into a bun, who had brown eyes and was wearing a white t shirt with a black skirt and shoes. The girl looked up as she heard the bell. It was like her mouth had suddenly dropped down, because it wasn't everyday that a fit guy came walking into the shop.

"He is hot" thought the girl as she began fiddling with the pen. She recomposed herself as Jian came up to the desk. "Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Uh yeah can I have one of those charm bracelet things" said Jian.

"And just my luck he is taken, oh well" thought the girl, as she brought out a tray of different charms and a silver bracelet.

"You need to choose some charms" said the girl. Jian chose a blue musical note, a black Zanarkand Abes symbol, the Kilika temple's symbol and a red flame, which the girl had put on the bracelet and put in the box. Jian then wrote a message on the tag. "We do a free delivery service, we just need to know where she is" said the girl.

"Oh well, she'll be with the Gullwings" said Jian as he handed over the Gil. The girl smiled, and Jian left the shop. The girl then left the shop shortly after with the bracelet.

While at the docks the girls had just found the Comm Sphere and they were heading back. Ryley threw the sphere up and down as they were walking.

"I can't hear you something, something, something" sang Ryley.

"Ryley you don't know the words" said Anya. Lyla smiled.

"She just needs practice" said Lyla.

"Yeah I know but still it sounds bad" joked Anya.

"Hey I'm still here you know" exclaimed Ryley, the two girls giggled.

"Excuse me miss" said a girl who were behind the friends. The friends ignored her thinking that she was talking to someone else. "Miss Lyla?" questioned the girl, the friends came to a halt at the sound of Lyla's name and all three of them turned around. It was the girl from the jewelry shop. Lyla smiled.

"Yes" said Lyla. The girl smiled, happy that she got the right girl.

"Yevon she is so lucky" thought the girl. "This is for you" said the girl, as she handed over a blue case.

"Huh?" questioned Lyla as held out her hands and looked at the case.

"Hey there's a note" said Ryley spotting the piece of paper hanging from the case.

"I must go now, I've got a lot of things to do" said the girl and with that she walked away. Anya waved bye, while the two other girls were looking at the note.

"To Lyla, Thanks for putting up with me, love Jian xxx" read Lyla out loud.

"He ruined the romance, thanks for putting up with me, what kind of note is that!" exclaimed Ryley as she waved her arms about, Anya quickly took the sphere from her so it wouldn't get broken.

"Aww how sweet" said Anya. Lyla smiled and laughed at the note. She then opened up the case to find the charm bracelet inside. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"A charm bracelet?" questioned Ryley. Lyla just smiled and explained about the symbols.

"The song note is because I love singing, and my mum was a Songstress" said Lyla as she pointed to the blue song note. "This one is because my dad was the start player of the Zanarkand Abes" said Lyla as she pointed to the black Abes symbol. "This is because I grew up in Kilika" said Lyla as she pointed to the red Kilika temple symbol. "This is because it's the element of the Aeon I got officially first as a Summoner" said Lyla as she lastly pointed to the red flame.

"Oh I see now, that is so romantic" said Ryley, as Lyla took out the silver charm bracelet and put it on her left wrist.

"It suits you" said Anya, Lyla smiled and the friends continued on back to the Celcius.

When the friends got back to the Celcius, Jian was talking to Vidina in the Cabin at the table, when the girls came in. Lyla went over to Jian and sat on Jian's lap and gave him a passionate kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. Vidina just grinned and left the table to speak to the two girls at the bar.

"Hey Vidina, did you find anything at the shop?" asked Anya.

"Nope it was pretty basic actually" said Vidina.

"Well don't fret we need to leave soon anyway" said Ryley.

"What? why?" asked Vidina.

"Because we are walking" said Anya.

"Aww man" said Vidina as he laid his head on the bar.

Then Lyla and Jian pulled away from each other from the kiss.

"I take it you like the present" said Jian grinning. Lyla pulled down Jian's hood so that she could she him more clearly. Lyla smiled and nodded, Lyla heard the door hiss and she saw that Anya, Ryley and Vidina had gone.

"Ryley thought that you ruined the romance with the note" said Lyla with a giggle.

"Hey I spent a lot of time and effort on that note" joked Jian.

While at the Bridge Vidina was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, while Ryley and Anya were looking at what Shinra was doing on the computer.

"Alright girls now hold still as this sphere scans you" said Shinra as he turned on the sphere, a red light flashed across Ryley and Anya.

"Yay so when will they be ready" said Ryley

"Soon. Anya's default Dress Sphere, has the abilities of both a warrior and a gunner, while yours Ryley has abilities as a thief and an alchemist" said Shinra. "We could try a Summoner's sphere but I really don't want to mess with it when it comes to the Fayth. It could cause Lyla some grief" said Shinra.

"Who cares" said Brother from the pilot seat. Anya quickly turned around and went to Brother.

"Don't you even start!" exclaimed Anya giving Brother a glare. Brother flinched and didn't say anything.

"Darn it Ryley, your dad is going to hear about this, he'll put you two right!" exclaimed Cid from the corner of the room as he walked across the room over to Ryley, Anya turned around to face Cid, Ryley also gave a glare.

"I really like Lyla and Jian" said Ryley.

"Yeah same here" said Anya.

"Look I don't mind the boy, even if he did put my back out, it's the girl that has to go" said Cid.

Vidina stood up and walked over to the group.

"You know Jian would kill you if he heard you say that" said Vidina.

"Aww they make such a lovely couple" said Ryley dreamily. Just then Lyla and Jian entered the Bridge hand in hand, Jian had his hood up. Although Lyla felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Brother and Cid, she was happy that Jian was with her.

"Alright lets go" said Ryley, as she led the way out of the Bridge. "Maybe if I'm quick enough Great Uncle Cid and Uncle Brother wont say anything" thought Ryley as Vidina, Anya, Jian and Lyla followed her down to the engine room and off the Celcius.

They walked though Luca and up the steps. Lyla gave a gasp as she saw the sandy road part of Luca was gone. Ryley smiled.

"Welcome to the Mihen Highroad, this is where you go for all of your Chocobo needs!" exclaimed Ryley. Well she was right in a way. The Mihen Highroad hadn't changed much except for the wooden huts dotted along the Highroad, these would keep Chocobo's for people to rent, and no they weren't owned by Rin. They were owned by a company called the Chocobo Express, they made anything Chocobo related, including saddles and food right down to the shovels specialised in picking up… well poop. Their rival was Rin who owned a Chocobo farm in the middle of the Highroad. Lyla smiled as she spotted a hut nearby which had some Chocobos.

"So which is it today?" asked the Al behd woman as she walked up to the group.

"Well not the hover, we'll have five Chocobos please?" asked Ryley.

"Certainly" said the woman, she then blew a silver whistle five times, and five Chocobos came running down the path and stopped in front of the group. "Have a nice day" said the woman. Ryley smiled and mounted on her Chocobo with ease, Anya patted hers before mounting, Lyla mounted the chocobo and stroked it afterwards, and Jian just got on. But Vidina had a bit of trouble, because as soon as he got on the Chocobo was running around to try and bolt him off.

"Ah someone get this stupid bird to stop!" shouted Vidina.

"You idiot, you need to let go of the feathers" called Jian.

"I'm not stupid, I'm not doing that" shouted Vidina.

"Vidina do as Jian says!" shouted Anya, who sighed. Ryley and Lyla were just giggling at the sight. Then suddenly Vidina was bolted off pulling out a few feathers too. The poor bird was running around scared to death, Lyla quickly mounted off her Chocobo and went over to the bird ignoring that Vidina was on his backside on the ground.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you" said Lyla softly. The Chocobo stopped running around and looked at Lyla, as if it was in pain. Lyla walked up to the bird stroking it. "I know it hurts" said Lyla kindly she then took a step back and drew out her staff. The bird squawked looking scared. "Shh just hold still" said Lyla softly. "Cure" said Lyla as a white light engulfed the bird, it then faded leaving a very happy Chocobo.

"Stupid bird" said Vidina as he paid the Al behd woman some Gil and got on the hover which rode off.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Don't worry he'll wait" said Anya as Lyla went back and mounted her Chocobo.

"So where to?" asked Jian.

"Well we are heading to Mushroom Rock Road, Shinra said he had already got the Comm Spheres when he replaced them, they were still working." Said Anya.

"Then it is on to Djose temple to collect my dad and get the Comm Sphere" said Ryley.

* * *

If anyone is wandering why the chocobo was in pain. It had it feathers pulled out wouldn't you feel pain! Anyway next chappie or the chappie after that, we get to see GIPPAL! Ok give me a lovely review and this time i will try to stay away from the PS2.


	7. Cheater

Hello people, if any of you are interested I'm doing a side project, that's right I'm making a fan music video on ffx-2, of course u don't have to worry cause this wont affect updates on the fanfiction. So far I've download the 1000 words concert, and when im done ill post it up on a site somewhere and let you guys know where it is. Ok so on with only one shout out this time.

* * *

**RinoaKairi16: **Yes I sometimes do miss update dates, but I always make it up to my reviewers, you got a longer chappie last time, instead of two chappies. If your still not satisfied then here's a secret psst I will be updating quicker starting 16th of december yay xmas hols. Anyway I also work on a saturday now which mean i have to update after ive done homework on a sunday, but today is an exception cause im ill and i got sent home. I'm glad ur enjoying it here's the next chappie.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm doing a fan video on ffx-2 yay

* * *

"I'll race you" said Lyla.

"Hey what a great idea!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Ok then" said Jian with a smirk as he took off down the road.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lyla as she urged her Chocobo on.

"That's cheating Jian!" exclaimed Ryley as her Chocobo was running. Anya giggled at the sight.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Anya as she pulled on the reigns to make her Chocobo run.

Anya had caught up to Lyla and Ryley and all three girls could see Jian in front of him.

"Think you could distract him Lyla?" called Ryley.

"I think I know a way but it's a bit mean" called Lyla.

"Ryley you aren't thinking of cheating?" called Anya.

"Hey he started it!" called Ryley.

"I don't think I could do it, it's too mean" called Lyla.

"Don't worry I've got an idea" called Ryley. "Hey Lyla watch out!" shrieked Ryley.

"Huh" thought Jian and he suddenly stopped and turned around to see three girls pass him.

"Yay we're winning" he heard Ryley exclaim. Jian just smirked and continued on but it was too late they were already at the end. Vidina stood up from where he was sitting as the girls mounted of their Chocobos.

"Hey where's Jian?" asked Vidina but his question was answered as Jian came riding on the Chocobo, he then mounted off it and the Chocobos left.

"Ryley you cheated" said Jian with a smirk. Ryley turned to face Jian.

"You cheated first" said Ryley. Anya just shook her head.

"Because you're both as bad as each other I'll walk with Anya" said Lyla as she linked arms with Anya and both girls walked on ahead with Vidina behind them spinning his Blitzball.

"Hey the linking arms is my thing!" exclaimed Ryley. Ryley then stopped to think and turned to Jian. "Well at least I'm not the only one suffering, your not holding hands" said Ryley she then turned to catch up with the group, while Jian followed.

At Mushroom Rock Road, nothing has changed as the group of friends walk, Yaibal comes out to greet them in his armor.

"Lady Anya" exclaimed Yaibal.

"Hello" said Anya as both the girls let their arms drop.

"It is such an honor, you are here to join the Youth League" said Yaibal.

"What?" exclaims Ryley as she skips over to them.

"You see people have been saying that you will join us" said Yaibal.

"Well I'm afraid that is a rumor, we are here for the Comm Sphere" said Anya.

"Of course, you are off to save Lady Yuna, well it's lucky because just this minute I found it" said Yaibal as he pulled out the blue Comm Sphere and handed it to Anya.

While this was going on Jian walked over to Lyla. He tried to slip his hand into hers but she moved it away.

"Nice try, but you cheated" said Lyla with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not really mad at me?" questioned Jian with a smirk.

"That's because I'm not it's just fun to see you this way" replied Lyla with a smile.

"And for how many days are you going to punish me oh Lady Summoner" grinned Jian.

"Why until I get bored, oh faithful Gaurdian" replied Lyla with a small giggle. Jian then tried to move in for a kiss, but Lyla playfully pushed him away.

"Nah ah ah" said Lyla with a smile as she walked away to go and talk to Vidina. Jian just grinned and shook his head. "So how long have you been playing?" asked Lyla as she approached Vidina who was spinning the Blitzball, he stopped when he saw Lyla.

"For ten years now, but I've been playing with the Aurochs for one year" answered Vidina. "So err are Aeons really as big as a Shoopuff?" asked Vidina.

"They can be, they vary in size depending on the Aeon you Summon" answered Lyla with a smile.

"Cool so we don't have to do any fighting" grinned Vidina.

"No that's not what they are for" said Lyla with a smile.

"Vidina stop flirting! We're are going!" exclaimed Ryley suddenly as Jian, Anya and Ryley came over to them.

"Hey I wasn't flirting this time!" exclaimed Vidina as the group walked on.

"Sure you weren't" said Ryley sarcastically. Anya just rolled her eyes. Ryley tried to link arms with Lyla but she moved her arm away and linked arms with Anya. "Hey why am I being punished!" exclaimed Ryley.

"You cheated!" said Anya and Lyla in unison.

"Jian started it!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Hey this is quite funny" said Vidina.

"Fine I'll link arms with Vidina" said Ryley.

"Oh no, guys don't do the link arms thingy" said Vidina as he ran on ahead with Ryley chasing him.

While at Djose in the temple Gippal was talking to one of his employees. Gippal had changed over the years, his personality had gotten darker, he was never the same after the death of Rikku, his cockiness had gone and he took life more seriously. Gippal had been quite strict when bringing up Ryley, he did love her but he didn't show it much.

He still had his eye patch but now he wore mostly black, black trousers, with a black t shirt and a black coat.

Suddenly Vidina came bursting through the doors of the temple, he quickly looked round and decided to hide behind the statue of Lord Braska. Moments later Ryley came in.

"Tyt! (Dad!)" exclaimed Ryley as she gave her dad a hug.

"Hey Rikku's girl" said Gippal, Ryley has never been called by her name, but when she asked about it she got her head snapped off, best not to go there. "Vidina I know you are behind the statue" said Ryley giggling.

"Alright are we ready to go?" asked Gippal as Vidina came out of his hiding place.

"Just about we're just waiting for my friends" said Ryley. But before Gippal could ask, Anya, Jian and Lyla entered the temple. Gippal when he saw Lyla he drew out his Machina Gun and fired a shot.

"No!" screamed Ryley.

"Lyla!" shouted Jian as he tackled her to the ground. "Are you alright?" asked Jian as he stood up. Lyla nodded as she sat up. Jian then faced Gippal and drew his sword in his anger he charged at Gippal. Gippal being ready for the attack dodged it as he did a tumble and roll. Gippal fired a shot at Jian, but Jian dodged again.

"Dad stop!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Okay you two this is getting way out of hand!" exclaimed Anya. Lyla who had gained her surroundings saw Jian and Gippal fighting.

"Jian please stop" pleaded Lyla as she stood up. Jian hearing the plea in her voice lowered his sword. Gippal seeing that the guy had lowered his sword, was going to take his chance, but Ryley stepped in front of Gippal.

"Ryley step out of my way!" said Gippal.

"No dad they are my friends, Lyla isn't Lenne she's her daughter. Please mum wouldn't want this!" said Ryley. Gippal put his gun away.

"Don't bring your mum into this!" said Gippal angrily as he strode out of the temple. Anya walked up to Ryley and gave her a hug as she cried.

"Look Ryley, we'll get your fun dad back, don't you worry" said Anya as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yes but sniff, I just wish sniff, that he would sniff, just be my dad" said Ryley as she wiped away her tears.

"Hey where is the Comm Sphere anyway?" asked Vidina as he approached the two girls. The girls broke away from the hug and Anya facrd Vidina.

"Vidina this isn't the time!" exclaimed Anya. Ryley giggled. Anya faced Ryley. "Ryley, Gippal will always be your dad, and there was that time he took you on that trip remember" said Anya.

"I guess you're right" said Ryley who was eager to go and find the Comm Sphere. She looked over to Lyla and Jian who were hugging. "Let's go to dad's office the Comm Sphere will be there" said Ryley happily. Vidina and Anya nodded and walked off together.

Lyla and Jian broke out of the hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, when I attacked that guy" said Jian. Lyla smiled.

"I do." Said Lyla as she put her hands behind her back.

"You do?" questioned Jian. Lyla nodded.

"You see, you've been taught all of your life to handle your emotions through fighting. It's like a sixth sense for you, and so when he attacked me you couldn't help yourself" said Lyla, she paused to ponder over something. "Did I stop him, or did something else" thought Lyla.

"Then when I heard your voice, you brought me back" grinned Jian. Lyla smiled. "You're amazing, you know that" said Jian.

"I know" smiled Lyla as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his into a passionate kiss.

"Hey if Jian is forgiven, does that mean that I am too?" asked Ryley. The couple pulled apart to see Vidina, Ryley and Anya who was holding the Comm Sphere walking towards them. Lyla nodded. "Yippee!" exclaimed Ryley as she linked arms with Lyla and dragged her off.

"Wow Ryley sure does know how to ruin the moment" said Vidina. Anya giggled.

"Yeah maybe someone could tie her up" grinned Jian. Both Vidina and Anya looked at Jian, this had been the first time he had actually spoke to anyone besides Lyla. Vidina broke into a grin.

"Hey I like your thinking" said Vidina.

"And just when I was thinking we had a mature guy with us for once" said Anya as the three of them walked outside to see the Celcius already here. They boarded on.

* * *

He he we've got some rivalry between Jian and Ryley. What is it with Jian and hyper active girls eh? Anyway Gippal if you notice is much more darker ooo ok give me a lovely review and tell me what you think!


	8. Starting To See Sense

Yippee it's snowing, the college is closed so that means I can update, I'm sorry for it being late again but I'm afraid exams are coming up soon, so revision comes first I'm afraid. But I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

**Vogue Star:** I'm glad someone likes this Gippal. Thanks for reviewing my video, here's another chappie.

**M'jai: **Don't worry Gippal will still have that cool thing about him, afterall he's still Gippal, notice he still has that big Machina gun even if it was aimed at Jian. About the descriptiveness, not really alot had changed concerning scenery, and again I'm still trying to get the hang of putting features of the characters within the dialog, just bare with me. Sorry if this chappie seemed fast, but nothing terribly interesting was happening, and I've got to speed it up so that we get to the main event, not that I'm going to speed it up so much that we miss alot though.

**Sian: **Sorry I couldn't find your other review I'll call you this for now. Don't worry about reviewing, as long as your reading it's fine. Ahh my profile is old, ahhh ahhh ahhh. I do have one question where's Esthar in ffVIII?

**Rangers Bow7: **Gippal had to change, emotionally he has been cut apart, Rikku is dead. I see it like Rikku is what makes him whole, therefore if Rikku is gone bye bye cocky Gippal. You got to feel sorry for the guy, also through this experience he feels stronger and more confident in himself you will see this in battles to come. Although if you notice not all of his cockiness has gone eg he calls Ryley Rikku's girl. Apart from him being cocky him being cool has stayed with him. Although we see him shouting at Ryley, it hurts too much to talk about Rikku. I'm hoping to explain more about Gippal in chappies to come, although I can't explain everything well it was fifthteen years, I will explain the important stuff.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I want YRP! I broke it up! Ahh what am I saying this is a disclaimer, I don't own anything!

* * *

While in the Bridge.

"So did you talk to Ryley" said Cid he was speaking in common tongue because he wanted Lyla and Jian to hear, even though they weren't in the Bridge.

"Not exactly, she tried dragging Rikku into it" said Gippal who was leaning against the wall.

"She's your daughter, make her see sense" said Cid who had now strode over to Gippal, while crossing his arms.

"That's like making Rikku from stopping seeing Gippal" said Buddy from his seat.

Just then Shinra entered the room and sat at the computer.

"What are you saying?" asked Cid.

"Hey I'm just saying like how it is" said Buddy.

"She is stubborn" said Gippal.

"What so you are happy about all of this are you?" said Cid.

"Of course I'm not, I didn't take a shot for nothing!" exclaimed Gippal. Everyone gasped except for Brother.

"Yay she is dead, Ryley is safe!" exclaimed Brother who had climbed out of seat and was dancing around the room.

"No she isn't, I just saw her just now" stated Shinra.

"Gippal is useless" said Brother and he stopped dancing and went back to his seat.

"Will you shut up, this isn't the point!" exclaimed Cid.

"Yes she didn't deserve that" said Shinra from his seat.

"I agree with the kid this time" said Cid.

"Vydran! (Father!)" exclaimed Brother.

"What!" exclaimed Gippal.

"Look I'm not happy saying this, but the girl isn't the one that murdered Rikku. This Shuyin guy is. That means she doesn't deserve death. I think you should go and apologize to her. This doesn't mean I trust the girl mind you" said Cid. Shinra let out a smile in his seat.

"Maybe Cid is seeing Lyla in another light" thought Shinra. Gippal hung his head.

"Fine" said Gippal with that he walked out of the Bridge and into the lift.

When he got into the Cabin Lyla was sat down at the table along with Ryley, and Vidina was cleaning the floor while mumbling to himself. The girls looked up as Gippal came in. Ryley went over to her dad.

"Tyt? (dad?)" questioned Ryley.

"Don't worry I'm not here to start a fight" said Gippal. "I'm actually here to apologize" added Gippal.

"Well your lucky, because Jian isn't here, he's training with Anya on deck" said Ryley. Gippal nodded as he sat down next to Lyla, Lyla turned to look at him. He had it all planned out, he was going to do a quick apology and that was it, he wasn't going to trust her, that is until he remembered something.

"_You know you can tell a lot from a person just by looking in their eyes. It's like the window to their soul. That's what Yunie says, and you know what I believe it too" said a voice._

Gippal smiled.

"Err… I'm really sorry about earlier." Said Gippal as he looked into her blue eyes. His face softened. "Jeez Cid's girl" said Gippal to himself.

"I think I understand why you did it… I guess" said Lyla. Gippal saw that through her eyes that she was just as vulnerable as Ryley. She was scared and maybe lonely. Gippal shook his head.

"But still it was no excuse." Said Gippal. He took out his hand. "I'm Gippal" he said. Lyla looked at his hand and smiled and shook it.

"I'm Lyla" said Lyla.

"Well Lyla, I guess if Rikku's girl here trusts you, then so do I" said Gippal.

"Really!" exclaimed Ryley skipping up to the table. Gippal stood up.

"Really" replied Gippal. Lyla beamed, and Ryley had a big smile on her face as Gippal left the room.

"See I told you things would get better!" exclaimed Ryley as Vidina had finished cleaning the floor, and sat down at the table. Just then Jian and Anya entered the room, Anya was exhausted but she was happy as she sat down at the table next to Vidina. Lyla got up and went over to hug Jian.

"Hey" greeted Jian as he pulled her into the hug.

"Guess what?" asked Lyla as she looked at Jian at arms length.

"What?" asked Jian.

"DadapologizedtoLylaandnowhetrustsher" said Ryley in her excitement.

"Huh?" questioned Jian. Lyla giggled.

"Hey that's great!" exclaimed Anya.

"Ok what's…" said Jian but he was cut off by Lyla pressing her lips against his, into a passionate kiss, which he returned.

"Oh so that's how you shut men up" said Ryley looking at Vidina.

"Err Anya" said Vidina nervously. Anya giggled.

"She's winding you up" said Anya

"Yeah I wouldn't really kiss you" said Ryley.

"Phew" said Vidina.

Lyla and Jian pulled away from the kiss, but Lyla still had her arms around his neck, while Jian had his hands on her hips. Lyla pulled his hood down so that she could see him clearly.

"Gippal came down and apologized to me. He now trusts me" said Lyla smiling.

"Well it's about time" said Jian. Ryley then yawned.

"Hey sleepyhead, I think we should all turn in" said Anya.

"Good idea" said Lyla as she turned to face the group while Jian wrapped his arms around her from behind. With that the friends said goodnight to each other and Lyla and Jian entered the double bedroom. Lyla took off her boots and her hair band, and her locket and bracelet and put them carefully on the side. While Jian had taken off his trainers, t shirt and hoodie. Lyla then entered the bathroom next door and closed the door. Jian lay down on the bed, and put his hands behind his head.

Moments later Lyla came out with a mega potion in her hand smiling.

"Hey Jian how about if I massage this into your back" said Lyla. Jian grinned at the idea.

"Sure" answered Jian as he laid down on his stomach. Lyla got on top of Jian, and looked at his back. Her face soon changed when she saw all of the bruises he had from the Guardian tournament. But she quickly put on a smile, as she poured some mega potion onto her hand, and began to message it into Jian's back. Her hands trailed up and down his back, and she could tell that he was enjoying it, because he had his eyes closed and a smile plastered on his face. She could see it was working already because the bruises were beginning to fade already.

After all the potion was used up she climbed into bed with him as he turned on his side to face her. Jian gave her a kiss on the lips as thanks, and Lyla snuggled up to him laying her head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her they fell asleep.

The next morning Ryley was the first to wake up, she walked down the stairs and sat at the bar. Barkeep was cleaning some glasses as Ryley sat down.

"Good morning miss Ryley" said Barkeep.

"Morning" said Ryley cheerfully. Just then Anya walked down the stairs and joined Ryley. "Hey what are you doing up?" asked Ryley.

"Really do you have to ask? No one can sleep when you get up" yawned Anya as she stretched her arms. Ryley didn't reply she was in her own little world.

"Hey what's up people" said Vidina as he too came jogging down the stairs and sat at the bar.

"For Yevon's sake do you kids need to make so much noise" said Cid grumpily as he walked down the stairs passed the bar and into the lift closely followed by Brother, who just gave a grunt.

Hey Barkeep turn the sphere screen on" said Ryley. Barkeep nodded and turned on the Sphere screen.

_Shelinda appeared with a long blue microphone in hand wearing her Yevonite clothes. She smiled._

"_Good morning Spira. I'm Shelinda presenting you with our today's gossip and news right here in Luca. Well it's all very exciting because I have just received word that Gippal leader of the Machine Faction, has joined on this quest to save the Gullwings. Of course some of us think that this is impossible to travel back in time, but the Gullwings insist that this can be done. So far we have received word that on this quest is Ryley daughter of Gippal and Rikku, Lady Anya daughter of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus, Gippal Leader of the Machine Faction, Cid Leader of the Al Behd, Brother who was Rikku's Brother and Cid's son, Vidina son of Sir Wakka and Miss Lulu, Buddy who is a member of the Gullwings and Shinra the Al Behd who made all of this possible, he also owns his own factory of Dress Spheres. What would we do without those Dress Spheres eh? Oh this is very exciting I've just heard that two more people have been spotted with the Gullwings." Said Shelinda as she walked through Luca. She then entered the same Jewelry shop that Jian and entered in and met the same girl behind the counter "Hello reporting for gossip and news, we heard that you saw the new members of the Gullwings?" asked Shelinda as she pointed the microphone at the girl. The girl smiled._

"_Yep that's right" said the girl._

"_Can you tell us anything about them?" asked Shelinda._

"_Well let me think. Umm… Oh yeah their names were Jian and Lyla, and the guy was really, really cute" said the girl._

"_Oh so he was that cute, listen up girls, there's a cute guy in town" said Shelinda._

"_Yeah but unfortunately he was taken by the girl Lyla, I think he carried a sword with him" said the girl._

"_Well never mind then, what was Lyla like?" asked Shelinda._

"_Eh she seemed nice, but let's get back to the guy" said the girl._

"Barkeep turn it off I think we've heard enough" said Ryley. With that the Sphere screen turned off. No one had noticed that while everyone was watching the Sphere Screen Gippal woke up and went to the Bridge and Lyla and Jian had come out of the bedroom and sat down at the bar with everyone else.

"It was bound to go round, about Lyla and Jian" said Anya.

"Yeah but it's not that" said Ryley.

"Well what then?" asked Vidina.

"It's just that, No one has seen that girl in the wedding sphere" said Ryley.

"What Paine?" asked Jian, the three friends turned their heads to see Lyla and Jian sat down with them.

"Yep that's her" said Ryley.

"Have you tried asking Gippal?" asked Lyla.

"Yeah but he doesn't know where she is either" said Ryley.

"Remind me who was Paine again?" asked Vidina. Anya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Paine was the third member of the Gullwings making up YRP" said Anya.

"Maybe she's dead" said Vidina.

"Vidina!" exclaimed Anya.

"What?" asked Vidina.

"I don't think she's dead" said Ryley.

"Well don't worry about it, maybe she's deliberately keeping a low profile" said Lyla.

"Maybe" said Ryley. She then suddenly jumped up from her seat. "I totally forgot our Dress Sphere's will be ready by now" exclaimed Ryley as she rushed to the lift.

At the Bridge Ryley jumped over the railing over to Shinra. "Hey Shinra I wanna try our new Dress Spheres." Exclaimed Ryley as Lyla, Jian, Anya and Vidina entered the room.

"Ah well I've been so caught up in the time machine…" said Shinra.

"Oh, so you forgot" whined Ryley.

"Umm sorry" said Shinra. Ryley stamped her foot in frustration.

"Hey no time for that anyway we're at the Moonflow" said Buddy from his seat.

"Come on Ryley" said Anya, as she took a hold of her third cousin and dragged her out the room with the friends following behind.

* * *

Yes it is third cousin, not cousin, I'm not going to explain it I will just get confused! Aww Lyla and Jian are getting closer by the min eh! Ok What awaits our heroes at the Moonflow? Will Brother ever stop being an idiot? Probably not but oh well, press that lovely review button


	9. Oh It's The Dullwings

Hello, hello, hello! I'm very upset someone blocked me from reviewing! Can you believe it, all I did was critise and I was nice about it, I just said it was too faced paced and that I was getting confused! Boo hoo I need a cookie. They wont listen to me so if you want to do some critising he he then read **Do you mean it by ryudus.** Search for it in the **ffx-2 section**. (Send M'jai she'll do a great job) God I'm talking to myself again maybe I'm going mad, just one more thing that story sucks! (That's a bit harsh) Well they made me say it they blocked me!

**Important:** Very exciting but if you haven't already seen it I did a music video go to my profile the link is there for you ffx and ffx-2 fans and review to tell me what you think, and no you don't need to download it as it loads on the website. On with the shout outs! Oh and also I wont be using the review reply thing as I think my respoces help you to review with questions and all that.

* * *

**Vogue Star: **I didn't really respond to the video review that well, so here it goes, I'm glad you liked the video and don't worry not everyone can enjoy the same music. Right now for your last review, wow Tyt made you laugh, maybe you were really hyper, too much sugar lol anyway something will happen in the Moonflow read on to find out. 

**M'jai: **It's fun, it's exciting, it's new, and no it's not that I have a dirty mind lol nope I'm talking about Jian and Lyla's relationship, therefore I see them passionately kissing alot. Although if this is wrong I'm very sorry, personal experience isn't on my side unfortunately, although I can imagine a motive where she doesn't want him to get worked up by Gippal again. Now with them becoming emotionally connected that is different, they were best friends therefore it is going to feel arkward, but I have just typed up and scene where they connect whoopee, although it is quite a way in the story, I think that it is best that they connect later on.So yeah I actually have taken on something that you have said, you should feel very proud lol. My weakness point is actually doing something about the critism I get lol. Damn I knew something was missing from the last chapter, where they were placed. (Bangs head on keyboard) Ow never do that it really hurts. About Vidina cleaning the floor, it was already mentioned that he would do chores by Lulu. I can say something about the plot, I finding it increasing difficult to speed things up, I think this will turn into a four part story, if they don't get to Spira soon, but I'll see how it goes. I can't spot the commer thing, can you quote it for me, seriously when it's the holiday I'm going to revise my stories, this is getting ridiculus, it might mean later updates though. Again with the whole visual thing I'm still trying to get a hang of it, maybe I can ask my teacher for some kind of visual exersize. Three of my subjects clash ahhh, btw I read your profile your english is awesome it's better than mine!

* * *

As Lyla boarded off the Celcius she looked around, nothing had changed over the years, but there was a dispute five years after Yuna had died. 

There were plans to build a city over the Moonflow, the plans were going to go ahead, but when the builders had arrived, there were lots of people protesting, there were as many as the people who had attended the Thunder Plains concert. They were protesting that the Moon Lillies would get destroyed, and no one wanted that, also the city would ruin the peaceful atmosphere. So after weeks of protesting, the plans to build a city were finally abandoned, and the Moonflow was left untouched.

Lyla smiled as she saw quite a few people watch the Moon Lillies, as she was watching them Jian came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone is just so happy here, it's not like in Besaid, everyone looked so sad, it's as if they hadn't moved on" said Lyla.

"I know what you mean" said Jian as he kissed her neck. Vidina was also watching the Moon Lillies and Anya and Ryley were behind Lyla and Jian.

Ryley spoke into her Comm link.

"Hey Shinra where is this sphere anyway?" asked Ryley.

"Oh the one at the Moonflow, oh well I've kinda already got that one" replied Shinra.

"What!" exclaimed Brother. "Ryley get back to the Celcius at once" said Brother.

"Yeah if I can drag the lovebirds away that is" said Ryley with a smile.

"Huh? What lovebirds?" asked Brother. Anya slapped her head to her forhead and let her hand slide down her face.

"Are you really that dum" said Anya.

"Wait Ryley are you going out with Vidina?" asked Brother. Ryley giggled.

"No it's Lyla and Jian" said Anya as Ryley was roaring with laughter.

"Oh" said Brother, with that the Comm Link buzzed off.

"Ok let go on the Shoopuff" said Ryley as she ran on ahead. Anya just shook her ahead.

"Hey guys we're going on the Shoopuff" said Anya. Vidina turned around and nodded and walked with Anya. While Jian let Lyla go and took her hand. But before they turned around the Pryaflies on the Moon Lillies began to hum louder.

"_Why them!" shouted a voice, who sounded upset. "I even miss the blockhead" said the voice in a whisper. "Yevon if you hear me please tell me if their alright, they're not in the Farplane" said the voice. "Huh why are they humming louder?" asked the voice._

"_Everyone is just so happy here, it's not like in Besaid, everyone looked so sad it was if they hadn't moved on" said a voice._

"_Ly?" questioned the voice._

"_Yeah I know what you mean" said another voice._

"_Jian?" questioned the voice. "You're alive, you're not fiends?" questioned the voice._

"_Hey Xi, we need to go" said a voice._

"_Ok Armic" said Xiang._

"Ok that was weird" said Jian.

"No one else heard it" questioned Lyla as she looked around.

"I guess not" said Jian.

"Xiang, she sounded really upset" said Lyla sadly. Jian turned to face Lyla.

"Hey, Xiang can take care of herself" said Jian.

"I guess" said Lyla, with that Jian wrapped his arm around her as they walked on and boarded the Shoopuff.

On the Shoopuff.

"Well it's about time" said Ryley with a cheeky grin as Jian sat down with Lyla on his lap.

"Huh?" said Lyla.

"Well basically Ryley is implying that you two fucked each other for five minutes" said Vidina.

"Vidina! Ryley!" Exclaimed Anya.

"What!" Exclaimed Ryley and Vidina in unsion. Anya just sighed as Lyla was blushing madly. Jian just grinned and wrapped his arms around Lyla.

Later on they had got to Guadosalem, again nothing has changed. There have been disputes though between the Ronso and Guado because for a long time now Guado have been missing from trips to Gagazet.

"Wow we are finally here" said Ryley who was skipping ahead.

"Umm Ryley" said Anya.

"Yep" answered Ryley as she turned around to face the group.

"Leblanc's got the Comm Sphere" said both Anya and Vidina in unsion.

"What!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Yeah Shinra said she stole it" said Vidina.

"Well we're getting it back" said Ryley as she went skipping ahead down to the mansion with the friends following behind.

Ryley knocked on the door and Leblanc and her henchmen answered it. Again apart from getting older nothing else has changed, her clothes are her signature, and her henchmen, well it's a uniform which hasn't changed.

"Oh it's the Dullwings" said Leblanc.

"Hi we need that Comm Sphere you stole" said Ryley who was getting straight to the point.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, all of this about saving the Gullwings, well it's just a scheme to get more spheres" said Leblanc.

"What!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Please we really need it" said Anya.

"I'll take you on" said Ryley getting into her fighting stance. Anya put her hand on Ryley's shoulder.

"Ryley remember what happened last time, they have more experience" said Anya. While this was going on Lyla was praying to the Fayth. Leblanc didn't know what was going on behind her, because in the hall big blocks of ice had fallen to the ground. A transparent figure had floated down between the ice. Then becoming whole she then broke the ice and threw off her blue cloak, revealing the Ice queen Shiva. Shiva had blue hair and blue skin, she hardly wore anything, but just enough to cover her self, her outfit was blue, and her hair was parted like Ixion's mane. Shiva silently went through the chest and found the Comm Sphere, she then rolled it to the door and was dismissed.

Ryley who was smiling so much when she saw the Aeon quickly picked up the Comm Sphere.

"What!" exclaimed Leblanc.

"What do you know we don't need you after all" said Ryley as the friends turned to leave.

"No, boys don't you dare let them get away" shrieked Leblanc.

"Yes boss" replied the two men, but Lyla was too quick she pulled out her staff.

"Sleep" said Lyla and with that all three fell asleep. She then put her staff away.

"You'd think they wouldn't be that dumb to not have protection" said Ryley. Lyla smiled.

"Farplane next" said Anya.

"What? Why?" asked Ryley

"We need a battle plan against Shuyin, who better to ask, than someone in the Farplane" said Anya.

"I guess" said Ryley.

"Wait a minute I thought the Farplane only reacted to memories" said Jian.

"Oh yeah you guys come from a different time, I keep forgetting that" said Vidina.

"Anya you better explain I don't go there" said Ryley. Anya nodded and turned to Lyla and Jian.

"I don't really know much about it, it hardly happens, but I'll try" said Anya. She closed eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "As you know we can go into the Farplane Gateway, where we can remember our loved ones. It's like you said Jian, the Pryaflies react to our memories, revealing an image of the person who died. But ten years ago a teleportation pad was built by the Guado in the Gateway, it was so we could travel deeper in the Farplane, somewhere called the Farplane Abyss. Here the Pryaflies still react to our memories, but people have been saying that rarely the actual person comes to visit you" said Anya.

"And has it happened to you?" asked Lyla. Anya shook her head.

"No, I have been curious to go in deeper, but it's like what the Al Behd say. "Memories are nice, but that's all they are"" said Anya as the group were walking along to the Farplane.

"So uh are you sure you want to go in deep now?" asked Ryley.

"Yes it's important" said Anya.

"Do you know who you want to call?" asked Vidina as they stopped at the steps.

"I really don't know, we could call my mum, but she would only know as much as Gippal" said Anya.

"Don't worry I think I know someone" said Lyla.

"Okie dokie then, have fun!" exclaimed Ryley as she sat on the wall.

"Yeah see ya" said Jian.

"Wait you two aren't coming" said Vidina.

"Vidina you know me, I don't do the Farplane stuff" said Ryley.

"Don't ask" said Jian as Vidina turned to look at Jian, as Jian had sat on the wall next to Ryley. Vidina looked at Lyla.

"It's complicated" said Lyla. With that Vidina shrugged and the three friends entered the Farplane. To the left of them was the pad, which they walked towards to, and they were gone in a flash.

* * *

So what will happen in the Farplane? (Why do you ask these stupid questions) Ahh get out of my fanfiction, me talking to myself is meant to freak out my friends not reviewers! 


	10. Fiends In The Farplane

**Important: **IM SOO SORRY. Exams have been a nightmare and I'd figure you lot had been waiting for ages so here it is. But please take note I still have exams my last exam is on** Friday 19th January.**Now with my other important thing **Responces to reviews will be done in the forum named This Moment Trilogy** this is because Fanfiction are cracking down on the responces in the story, and I don't want to get into trouble again, and with the responce button i cant reply to annomanus ppl, so I'm treating everyone the same. **Please review in the normal way and not in the forum, you are welcome to chat about my responce, readers you can also put in your opinions about the reviews.**

All right now that's out the way, it's chappie 10 and you all know what that means, time for my super duper summary on the story so far.

**Summary: **All right alot has happened Lyla and Jian have got together and they are 15 years after Yuna had died, the gullwings are still around and Shinra has invented the time machine to save the Gullwings, all he needs is the original comm Spheres, Brother still hates Lyla, so does Cid, Gippal is trying to come to terms with this, and Buddy... Well who knows. Vidina doesn't like Chocobos, and Anya is there to keep Vidina and Ryley in line. Oh and very important Anya is Tidus and Yuna's daughter and Ryley is Gippal's and Rikku's. Anyway A battle plan is going to be formed soon, and so wecome back to where we left off the Farplane!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Forums are the best way to chat on the net, oh right disclaimer, I don't own forums!.. Err I meant ffx-2

* * *

At the Farplane Abyss there was a bright light and Lyla, Vidina and Anya appeared.

"Wow it's so beautiful here" said Anya as Lyla and Anya were looking around them.

"Great a field of flowers" said Vidina sarcastically.

"You know Vidina I think Ryley is rubbing off on you" said Anya with a smile.

"Great that's all I need" said Vidina. Anya turned to Lyla.

"Try calling out, you said you had someone in mind" said Anya. Lyla nodded and closed her eyes. The image of Maechen appeared before them but nothing else. Lyla opened her eyes.

"An old guy?" questioned Vidina.

"Maybe it is just rumors" said Anya.

"Hey Lyla in your time do you have the title Lady?" asked Vidina. Lyla nodded. "What's his name?" asked Vidina.

"Maechen" replied Lyla. Vidina was about to shout but Anya quickly jumped on his back to cover his mouth with her hand. They both fell in a heap on the floor.

"Vidina this is a peaceful place, it is where the dead can rest" said Anya as they both got up.

"Maybe he didn't hear me, I didn't know him that well" said Lyla.

"Why Lady Lyla, it's been almost a thousand years" said a voice. The friends turned around to find Maechen standing there, with Pryaflies circling around him. "I had heard people talk about you lately, so I had just come to see for myself" said Maechen. Lyla walked up to Maechen.

"Yes it's a bit weird meeting like this" said Lyla.

"Quite, I don't know how you got here, but at least it solves the mystery of you disappearing" said Maechen.

"I don't go back?" questioned Lyla.

"As it stands now no, time is a fickle thing, it only changes on how time stands in the present, so it could change" said Maechen. He then notices Vidina and Anya who were standing behind Lyla. He walks up to Anya. "Why you must be Lady Yuna's daughter, my she would be proud if she saw you now" said Maechen. Anya smiled.

"My name is Anya, we have come to ask how to defeat Shuyin" said Anya.

"Why Shuyin is in the Farplane?" asked Maechen.

"We are going back in time to save my parents" said Anya.

"I'm truly sorry but I can't help you there, you see I don't know much about the young man" said Maechen.

"Screw this, I'm sorry Anya but I think I know a quicker way" said Vidina.

"No Vidina I don't want…" said Anya but she was drowned out.

"Hey the High Summoner's daughter needs help" shouted Vidina.

"Oh it is too loud here for my liking, till next time Lady Lyla" said Maechen as he burst into Pryaflies. Lyla nodded and walked up to Anya and Vidina who were waiting for a reply. Lyla then heard some voices she recognized.

"I'm going to tell her exactly what you did to me" said a voice

"For the last time I didn't kill you, and lets go I don't want to give her a heart attack, I am dead!" exclaimed a voice. Anya paled as she heard the voices.

"I really don't want to be here" said Anya.

"Vidina why did you shout out like that?" asked Lyla.

"Hey just need some answers" said Vidina. Two people began to form in front of them. It was Rikku and Tidus. Rikku's face softened when she saw the friends.

"Hey you got really big" said Rikku as she looked from Anya to Vidina.

"Rikku you never saw Anya" stated Tidus. Rikku turned to glare at Tidus.

"You killed me mister, so I'm not talking to you" said Rikku.

"Great Ryley's mum doesn't know what is even going on" said Vidina.

"You're still arguing!" exclaimed Lyla. Both Tidus and Rikku looked at Lyla.

"Huh? What? How?" questioned Rikku.

"Basically the Fayth screwed up, but it's ok because Shinra built a time machine" said Vidina who wanted some information.

"Oh that explains it" said Tidus.

"I didn't say you could talk mister" said Rikku.

"It was Shuyin!" yelled Anya, who was shaking like mad, but had her eyes fixed on Rikku, she then fell to the ground and hugged her knees. "Ever since I was told the story, everyone said don't blame your dad, Shuyin was controlling him" said Anya. "Even Gippal doesn't blame him, that's why he took a shot at Lyla. Brother hates Lyla, most of the Gullwings don't trust her" said Anya as she looked up. Lyla bent down to Anya.

"We're sorry" said a voice. Just then Bahamut appeared by Rikku and Tidus. Bahamut turned to Rikku and Tidus. "Please leave I'll give them the answers they need" said Bahamut.

"But" said Tidus, who just wanted to comfort his daughter.

"Come on Tidus it's like you said we're dead, we're just making things worse" said Rikku, with that they both burst into Pryaflies. Both Lyla and Anya stood up.

"We're sorry all of this was our fault" said Bahamut.

"How come?" asked Anya.

While outside the Farplane.

"I'm bored" said Ryley.

"Really I would of never guessed" said Jian with a grin.

"Hey" said Ryley as she gave Jian a friendly shove. "You know I preferred the quiet you" said Ryley as she put her hands on her hips.

"Too bad, I'm getting to trust you guys now" said Jian. There was silence for a moment then Ryley spoke.

"Is there someone you don't want to see in there?" said Ryley.

"I think Vidina is right, you do poke your nose in too much" said Jian. Ryley pouted.

"Hey don't change the subject!" exclaimed Ryley. Jian sighed.

"If you really must know it's everyone" said Jian.

"_Help" said a voice._

"Huh" said Jian.

"What?" asked Ryley.

"Oh it must be the Farplane" said Jian. Just then lots of Pryaflies began to gather in front of them revealing Lenne.

"Eek" exclaimed Ryley.

"I don't have long" said Lenne.

"It's Lenne" exclaimed Ryley.

"Please, help her" said Lenne.

"Who?" asked Ryley as both Ryley and Jian stood up, but Jian had a sinking feeling that he already knew.

"The Bevelle soldiers, they want my daughter dead, they've turned into fiends" said Lenne.

"Lyla" exclaimed Jian as he ran up the steps.

"Hey wait for me" said Ryley as she ran to catch up with Jian.

"Who was he? He looks like, but he can't be Isiac's Brother could he?" thought Lenne as she burst into Pryaflies.

While in the Farplane Abyss, there were hundreds of every type of fiend you could imagine, and they were cycling around Lyla, Vidina and Anya. Anya fired multiple shots, a Divebeak was shot but another one replaced it. Lyla had all ready summoned all of her Aeons but they were all gone and defeated. Lyla had cuts and grazes all over her, and so did Anya and Vidina. A coyote dug a deep cut on Lyla's stomach. Lyla screamed out in pain as blood was pouring out.

"Vidina watch my back" called Anya as she ran over to Lyla. She bent down to the girl who was now beginning to feel weak

"Here" said Anya as she gave Lyla a mega potion. Lyla weakly drank the potion, and the cut stopped bleeding. But still she was very weak. Suddenly there was an explosion behind them and Anya turned around to find Ryley and Jian running towards them cutting through the fiends. Jian bent down to Lyla who was now sat on the floor. "She's lost a lot of blood" said Anya. Jian merely nodded.

"Hey Lyla everything is going to be ok" said Jian.

"I'm… scared" said Lyla weakly.

"Well this is it" said Vidina as the fiends began to close in on the friends, he then threw the Champion weapon and killed a couple.

"Yunie they're in trouble!" exclaimed a voice, a cloud of Pryaflies began to form a lot of people,. Among this army, was Rikku, Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Braska and Jecht, with their weapons drawn, there were even people from the crimson squad, that were there. The army was there to protect the High Summoner's daughter. Word had spread fast among the Farplane about Anya"Hey leave them alone you big bullies" said Rikku. The fiends didn't listen they knew they would die anyway, might as well feed on the living.

"Oh no" said Yuna as she saw that the fiends were about to attack. The friends except for Lyla kept attacking. The army ran forward killing the fiends.

"Huh why aren't they taking any notice of the Army?" asked Tidus as he swung his sword killing a coyote.

"They don't care as long as they feed on the living" said Auron. Rikku and Yuna seeing the friends were in trouble jumped and flipped over the fiends to the middle of the fiends.

"Yunie there are so many!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Vidina give me some time!" exclaimed Ryley. Vidina nodded and Ryley began mixing. Suddenly Anya screamed she was knocked unconscience by an Iron Giant who had slammed his fist down on to her. Ryley hearing the scream dropped all of her stuff and ran over to Anya. She sat down beside her and hugged her as she closed her eyes.

"Hey you stupid fiends!" exclaimed a voice. Ryley opened her eyes all of the fiends had stopped in their tracks. Jian kept on protecting Lyla, and Lyla weakly looked up to see Shuyin and Lenne. Rikku pouted.

"Aww and I wanted to save them" said Rikku Shuyin drew out his sword.

"You will not harm my little girl! You want revenge come and get me" said Shuyin. The fiends then charged.

"Now go" said Auron.

"Wait we're not being rescued by a murderer" said Vidina.

"Too bad" said Jian, he knew that this fight was at a loss so he picked up Lyla, Vidina sighed and ran over to Anya and picked her up, Ryley and the friends ran to the pad, and they were teleported to safety. They walked out of the gateway. And stopped once they were out of the Farplane and in Guadosalem.

"I'm… Sorry…That" said Lyla weakly. Ryley walked over to Jian who was carrying Lyla.

"We want you to get better, so no talking you hear" said Ryley. Anya suddenly came round. Vidina sat her on the wall. She held her head.

"Ow, is everyone alright?" asked Anya. Ryley smiled and skipped over to Anya.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that" said Ryley. Suddenly Leblanc came up the path.

"Oh what happened?" asked Leblanc.

"Um we have a fiend problem in the Farplane" said Ryley.

"I see loves." Said Leblanc. She looked over at Lyla who looked very pale in Jian's arms. "She needs rest love, but everything is closed now, why don't you come over with me. She can have my bed." Said Leblanc as she led the way.

"I'm…Fine" said Lyla weakly as the group followed Leblanc. Feeling very tired Lyla then fell asleep.

* * *

Ooo I bet you didn't see that coming, good thing our heroes were there to save the day. Ok click the review button and don't forget to check the forum, I will reply as soon as i get review.


	11. The Dark Warrior

ok short I no but you will all thank me later when I get more time to update, Ok so on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Evil Homework, hardly anytime to update grrr

* * *

When Lyla woke up she was in Leblanc's bedroom, she saw all of her friends staring at her. Lyla sat up feeling no more pain. "Uh oh" said Ryley.

"What is it Ryley Lyla's awake that's a good thing" said Anya.

"Um well Jian wanted to be here" said Ryley.

"Where is Jian?" asked Lyla.

"Fighting fiends in the Thunder Plains" said Vidina.

"Jian stayed here all last night, until he made sure that you were ok, then he went to fight fiends" said Anya.

"Anyone know where all those fiends came from?" asked Lyla.

"Well actually they were Bevelle Soldiers, your mum told me and Jian" said Ryley. Suddenly Leblanc came into the room.

"I see you're awake now" said Leblanc.

"Yes thank you" said Lyla. Leblanc nodded and went out of the room.

"So what did you guys find out?" asked Ryley.

"My dad wants revenge, he broke out of the Farplane to have more than one moment with my mum. The Fayth think that if he remembers me, that he will stop" said Lyla.

"Vidina go and get Jian" said Anya, Vidina nodded and left the room. Ryley's Comm link then gave a buzz.

"An if is not good enough, we need something better" said Gippal.

"Have you got an idea?" asked Ryley.

"Baraili may be able to help, he knows more about Pryaflies" said Gippal as the Comm Link buzzed off.

"We're heading towards Bevelle anyway" said Anya. Just then Jian came in with Vidina.

"Ok we'll just leave you two love birds alone" said Ryley as she skipped out of the room with Vidina and Anya following close behind.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Jian as he pulled down his hood and walked towards Lyla and sat down on the bed.

"Fine, I think the Fayth are more shook up though" said Lyla.

"What? You can hear them even though you're in a different time?" asked Jian.

"When I call them, yes" said Lyla. "They kept saying how sorry they were when each of the Aeons fell." Said Lyla. She looked down at the bed.

"I was so scared, will Bevelle ever leave me alone?" asked Lyla sadly.

"Hey" said Jian as he brought her face up to him. "I wont let anything hurt you, or no one, not even your dad when we fight him" said Jian as he gave her a kiss. Lyla smiled. "See and Xiang says I can't make people smile" joked Jian. Lyla giggled.

Later that day the Gullwings had reached the now dead Macalania Woods. Jian, while Lyla was recovering had already found the Comm Sphere in the Thunder Plains. The woods had finally died one year after Vegnagun, they were now black and rotting away, they had lost their crystals. Ryley happily skipped ahead, while Anya had her arms wrapped around herself. Lyla and Jian just looked around saddened that the woods were dead. Vidina spun a Blitzball.

"Lets just make this quick ok?" questioned Anya wearily.

"Are you ok?" asked Lyla as she lagged behind to walk with Anya. Anya shook her head.

"I just want to get out of here" said Anya. The group stopped in their tracks as Ryley came running back to them.

"It's gone!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Oh no, are you sure, you did look where Shinra told you to" said Anya. Ryley nodded.

"Think it's Leblanc?" asked Vidina.

"Nah, there's a rumour going round, that the dark warrior lives here, and that it's evil" said Ryley. She laughed, but then she looked at Anya who looked pale. "Hey you know that's not true, the dark warrior challenges us sometimes" said Ryley.

"Yes but it might be different here, it might actually kill people" said Anya.

"Someone's here" said Jian. Everyone was silent.

"Jian stop scaring Anya!" exclaimed Ryley as she walked up to Jian. Lyla ran up to both of them.

"Listen Ryley, Jian doesn't joke about stuff like this" said Lyla

"Hey look what I found!" exclaimed Vidina, as he used the world champion to cut down a few branches to reveal a small grassy area, where there were potions, food, drink and two Comm Spheres. The group walked into the area as Ryley looked at the Comm Sphere.

"Yep, these are them, but this one comes from where the lake used to be" said Ryley as she picked them both up. The group turned to go, but someone jumped down from the trees blocking their way. Dressed in a black cloak sealing the person's identity.

"Give them to me, or it's hurt time!" she exclaimed. Ryley shook her head and drew her daggers. Anya not feeling scared anymore drew her sword, while Jian drew his, and Lyla got out her staff.

"Look we don't want to fight, but" Anya began.

"It's for our parents" finished Ryley. The warrior lowered her sword.

"Well, well, now I've got you Dullwings" said Leblanc. The Warrior turned around and the Gullwings looked ahead of them to find Leblanc and her henchmen.

"Don't you ever give up!" exclaimed Ryley.

"But why? You helped me" said Lyla.

"Yes and now I'm taking back what's mine loves. Nothing personal" said Leblanc.

"I'm sure Nooj would like to hear how you're picking fights with Gippal's daughter" said the Warrior.

"Waa I know that voice from anywhere, Boss lets get out of here!" exclaimed Ormi.

"I'm going to count to five, if you're not gone by then. Then it's hurt time" said the warrior. Leblanc's eyes widen and she runs away with her henchmen.

"Whoo hoo and don't come back!" exclaimed Ryley. The warrior turned around to face the Gullwings.

"Were you the dark warrior that wanted to see us?" asked Anya.

"No I don't know anything about that" she said.

"Oh not the Al Behd again at the Calm Lands, they're always trying to get us to go there" said Ryley.

"You must have had a rough time" said Lyla suddenly figuring out who she was.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the warrior.

"Oh sorry I'm Lyla and this is Jian, and I'm…" said Lyla but she was interrupted.

"Shuyin, and Lenne's daughter" she said.

"Um what is going on?" asked Ryley.

"Yeah I'm lost too" said Vidina. The Warrior then pulled her hood down. It was Paine, she took off her cloak, to reveal that she was wearing her Warrior Dress Sphere.

"Paine!" exclaimed, Vidina, Anya and Ryley in unison. For the first time in ages Paine smiled, she could see her friends in Anya and Ryley, and Vidina had grown too.

* * *

Dun dun dun, ITS PAINE WHOOPEE, ok I'll promise I'll update as soon as I can. 


	12. Linked Dreams For Xiang and Lyla

**Important: **Ok guys as im not getting many reviews I thought that you got confused on how to review so **just review normally!** Right now as I'm late with the update I'm giving you lot the best presant ever, cause you know I'm kind and generous and... lol I'll just tell you **as well as a really long chappie you are getting another chappie**, whoo hoo now please review I've been ever so nice lol

* * *

**Disclaimer:** In kh2 YRP look like the powerpuff girls lol

* * *

"So which way are you headed?" asked Paine. Anya smiled, and Ryley was beaming with delight.

"This way" said Ryley as she skipped towards the Celcius, with the others following close behind.

When they entered the Engine room Shinra was fixing a couple of Comm Spheres. Ryley handed Paine the two Comm Spheres.

"Here you are, just hand them to Shinra" said Ryley as she pointed to the Al behd who had his back to them. Paine walked over to Shinra. Shinra looked up from where he was crouching as he received the Comm Spheres.

"Ahh" yelled Shinra in shock as he dropped the Comm Spheres.

"It's nice to see you too" said Paine. Shinra wiped his goggles, to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Come on lets go" said Anya. Ryley sighed Anya always had to drag her away. The group went into the lift, and entered the Bridge. Gippal looked up from where he was sat as the group came in. He still had a problem with Lyla but he was trying. Gippal stood up and went over to the computer and sat down. Ryley skipped over to where her dad was, While Anya was interested as well in what Gippal was doing. Lyla and Jian who were holding hands walked over to the opposite side and sat down, with Lyla leaning her head on Jian. Vidina on the other hand decided to stay in the corridor between the lift and the Bridge to practise Blitzball.

"I wonder if we put some boosters on her, she could get faster" said Gippal.

"No she is mine. Celcius is mine!" exclaimed Brother. Buddy coughed.

"Err I mean ours" said Brother.

"I think that it's a good idea" said Buddy.

"Yeah we could go really fast" said Ryley. Brother was silent. Then suddenly Shinra came in along with Paine. Gippal stood up and turned to what he thought was just Shinra.

"You!" exclaimed Gippal.

"Now why is it, that I get a feeling of déjà vu" said Paine crossing her arms. Brother immediately hopped out of his seat.

"Ah ha, the Gullwings reunite!" exclaimed Brother.

"I see that you haven't changed" said Paine.

"Yeah he is still annoying I'm afraid" said Buddy walking up to Paine. Brother turned to his friend.

"Crid ib (Shut up)" said Brother. "Now that Paine is here, we throw her off" said Brother pointing to Lyla.

"You know you're really starting to annoy me" said Jian. Lyla looked at Jian and put her hand on his cheek. Jian focused his attention on Lyla and his face softened.

"Just ignore him" said Lyla.

"Yeah but..." began Jian but he was interrupted as Lyla gently kissed him on the lips. She smiled.

"Brother you say one more word and it's hurt time" said Paine. Everyone was quite surprised. Anya and Ryley smiled.

"Huh?" questioned Brother.

"Well right now Lyla has got more respect points than you" said Paine. Paine turned to the couple who were sitting on the floor. "Look I'll make sure Brother behaves, that way Lyla you don't get worried, and Jian you don't worry Lyla" said Paine. Lyla smiled and nodded her gratitude.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Cid as he came striding onto the bridge. He looked down on the group and walked down the steps as he spotted Paine. "Nice to see you again, we were getting worried" said Cid as he came up to Paine.

"So Paine what have you been up to all these years?" asked Gippal. Paine turned to face Gippal.

"Around" replied Paine. Ryley jumped up.

"Paine was the dark warrior!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Oi kiddos go and have some fun" said Buddy. Ryley smiled and skipped out of the room with her friends following her. Paine and Gippal headed up to the deck.

"You've changed" said Paine after some time just staring into the distance. Gippal turned to face Paine.

"Yeah well stuff happened remember?" questioned Gippal.

"I know, but what your doing isn't healthy" said Paine. Gippal was silent. "The Gippal I knew would for starters would put up more of a fight about those boosters" said Paine.

"Yeah well that was then this is now. This way I have more of a focus on what's important. This way I wont fail in protecting Ryley" said Gippal.

"It wasn't your fault" said Paine.

"Of course it was, I should have been there!" yelled Gippal.

Meanwhile the group of friends were at Macalania Lake.

Macalania Lake has had a dramatic change. Fourteen years ago Gippal decided to take on a project in memory of Rikku. He went to Macalania Lake and had the Machine Faction install some water pumps at the bottom of the lake. This filled up the lake with hot warm water which filled the Lake up to it's former glory. Gippal also had some Machines that were used to travel Mushroom Rock Road put at the Lake so that people could ski across the water, therefore this new sport was called Rikku skiing.

At the moment Ryley and Jian were racing across the lake and back, while Anya and Lyla and Vidina were inside the inn. A young girl was at the desk inside the inn, Lyla could only see the back of her head, she had long black hair and was wearing the Kilika Beasts uniform, Oaka was behind the desk, he hadn't changed at all.

"Um excuse me can I ask did someone bring me here?" asked the girl.

"Not that I know of why?" asked Oaka.

"Well I was walking along the Moonflow with my friends, okay and I heard my missing friends voices, but no one else could hear them. Then as my friend called to me, I turned to leave but I blacked out, and now I find myself here" said the girl.

"Sounds quite a story, well you're in Macalania Lake" said Oaka.

"Oh…" said the girl sadly.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure your friends will come and find you" said Oaka.

"Let's ask her to join us" said Anya to Vidina and Lyla who were sat round a table and listening to the girl's story. Lyla nodded.

"Not with Sin around they wont" said the girl sadly, at that moment the whole room fell silent.

"Please not in here, Sin is gone" said Oaka, the people in the room then started to get lively again. Lyla put her hand to her locket, she recognized that voice. Lyla got up from her seat and went over to the girl.

"Xiang?" questioned Lyla. The girl quickly turned around to the sound of her name. Xiang smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Oi Wake up" said a voice.

Suddenly Lyla woke up. They were in the inn and Anya and Vidina were looking at her.

"What?" questioned Lyla as she lifted her head up.

"You fell asleep" said Anya.

"Yeah and we only realized when you said the name Xiang." Said Vidina. Then Jian and Ryley entered the inn and joined the friends. Jian wrapped his arms around Lyla as Ryley plopped herself onto a stall in between Anya and Vidina.

"Guess what I won!" exclaimed Ryley happily. Lyla leaned her head back.

"Never mind" said Lyla to Jian. She then turned around on her stool to face Jian. "I still love you even if you not so great at winning races" said Lyla as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah but what if I was really bad at races" said Jian.

"I would still love you" said Lyla as she pressed her lips against his. Some teenagers in the inn whistled as they broke apart. Jian smirked and gave Lyla another kiss.

"Show off" said Ryley while rolling her green swirling eyes.

Meanwhile a thousand years ago at the Moonflow near the Pryaflies, a girl was laid out on the floor in a Kilika Beasts Uniform with long black hair. Around the girl four friends were looking worried, they were all dressed in black with black trousers and hoodies, they had their hoods down and one of the boys was kneeling beside her, he was a twin. The twins had dark skin and brunette spiked up hair, the boy kneeling had brown eyes while the boy standing between the two girls had blue eyes and they both were tall. The girl standing to the left was the boy had ginger long wavey hair, she had brown eyes, her skin was white and she was taller than the guys. The girl on the other side was shorter she had a tan, she had long black hair with blonde streaks in it, which was put up in a high ponytail, she was the shortest and had brown eyes. Yes they were Xiang, Armic, Ventus, Ruby and Judy.

Xiang opened her brown eyes and sat up.

"Yay you're awake!" exclaimed Judy as she ran over to Xiang.

"Oi shortie give her some space" joked Ventus as he walked over to Xiang. Judy turned to Ventus and pouted and looked into his blue eyes. Ruby slapped him over the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ventus rubbing his head.

"How are you Xi?" asked Armic who was kneeling beside Xiang.

"Well my head hurts, what happened?" asked Xiang.

"Well Xi, when Armic called you, you turned around and just blacked out. Armic caught you before you could hit the floor" said Judy.

"I had this weird dream, I was at Macalania Lake only it looked different compared to the books. There was Machina, lots of it, and an Al Behd was racing Jian I think. So I go to the inn, I speak to this guy with a green backpack and I hear my name, so I turn around and Lyla is there, and that's when I woke up" said Xiang.

"You're hiding something" said Ruby once Xiang had finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Xiang as she stood up.

"I mean something happened before you blacked out" said Ruby crossing her arms.

"Well umm… I…" said Xiang.

"Come on Xi, we're your friends" said Judy smiling as she held her hands.

"You're not going to believe me" said Xiang.

"Go on" said Ruby softly.

"Well the Pryaflies they hummed louder and I… I heard Lyla and Jian" said Xiang.

"No bodies, no evidence that they are dead, and they're not in the Farplane, and now this" said Ruby.

"Again they could be fiends" said Ventus. Armic stood up.

"No not Ly and Ji, they wouldn't" said Judy.

"I wonder" said Ruby. "Maybe they are in the most unlikely place, she did say future" said Ruby.

"Umm come again" said Armic.

"I don't know but I heard that if you have a strong connection with someone the Pryaflies can react to that whatever time they are in" said Ruby she turned to Xiang. "I don't think they are dead, but I'll have to find out more" said Ruby

"Oh the Shoopuff is ready!" exclaimed Judy and she ran ahead, with the friends following close behind.

Meanwhile back to the present in the Cabin, Gippal was at the bar when Paine came in

"I'm sorry Gippal I shouldn't of pried" said Paine as she sat at the bar with Gippal. Gippal smirked.

"Is the great doctor P apologizing" said Gippal. Paine crossed her arms.

"Don't push it" said Paine.

"I haven't seen mister Gippal shmile in agesh yesh" said Barkeep while stacking the drinks. Barkeep turned to Paine. "Nice to shee you again. You make good couple yesh?" asked Barkeep.

"What!" exclaimed both Paine and Gippal. Barkeep shook his head.

"My Mishtake, very shorry" said Barkeep as he went to clean more glasses.

"Anyway" said Gippal who wanted to quickly change the subject, "I should be apologizing to you" said Gippal.

"Lets just call it quits" said Paine as both of them left the bar and went up to the Bridge. As the group of friends arrived back in the cabin.

"I'm so worried about Jian" thought Lyla. As she saw Ryley hop onto a stool with Anya, while Vidina began kicking a Blitzball against the wall. "Does he love me? His back looks painful, why doesn't he talk about it?" thought Lyla as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up it was Jian. He was smiling but then he looked worried. "Oh Yevon please don't ask what's wrong" thought Lyla. "Why couldn't I just smile like I always do?" thought Lyla. But she already knew the answer, it was because she loved him, with all her heart and soul, and she couldn't keep secrets.

"What's wrong?" asked Jian.

"Well… I…" said Lyla trying to get the words out. Jian just took her hand and led her to the bedroom for some privacy where he shut the door behind him, he turned to face Lyla. Lyla looked at the floor as a loose strand of brunette hair fell down to her face. "Why can't I just tell him?" thought Lyla as she looked up to Jian. She suddenly felt scared, as Jian took a step forward, but to her it wasn't Jian it was Gai. "No stay away!" screamed Lyla as she walked backwards. Jian's eyes widened.

"Lyla it's me" said Jian. But Lyla wouldn't listen because a minute later Ifrit was next to her.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ryley as she came through the door with a remedy, with Vidina and Anya following her. Vidina dodging the Aeon tackled Lyla to the ground, Ifrit angry that Vidina had got to Lyla made a jump at him, but Anya fired some bullets to distract him.

"No please don't" cried Lyla.

"Err Ryley I can't hold her forever" said Vidina. Ryley quickly came over and poured the liquid into her mouth, Lyla had no choice but to swallow it, Vidina let her go and the Aeon stopped its attack and left. Lyla sat up.

"Vidina?" questioned Lyla.

"Welcome back" said Vidina, Lyla stood up.

"You were confused" said Anya.

"Yeah the first signs are falling asleep you know" said Ryley. When the three friends heard Lyla scream they realized that she must have been confused after Lyla had fell asleep unexceptionally in the inn. You see it wasn't just any confuse spell it was one that took it's toll after a while which was very rare. Lyla ran over to Jian and cried in his arms, Jian ran his hands up and down her back to comfort her. Anya, Ryley and Vidina left leaving the couple to have some privacy.

"I'm so sorry I screamed at you" cried Lyla.

"Hey look it's okay. You can scream at me all you like, I still love you, I guess I should of paid more attention to what the fiend did to you in the last battle" said Jian. Lyla suddenly stopped crying. She looked up at Jian.

"You love me?" questioned Lyla.

"Of course I do, I have since I was a kid" said Jian.

"Was that why when we were little you seemed down, when I asked you how I could get Kogome's attention?" asked Lyla. Jian nodded. "No more secrets now Lyla, just tell him" thought Lyla. "Your back is still really bad Jian" said Lyla.

"Ah is that why I saw you frowning the other night?" asked Jian.

"Yes" replied Lyla as Lyla looked at the floor. Jian put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"Look sometimes it does hurt, but it is getting better, the spells and potions are working so you don't need to worry." Said Jian as Jian brushed away a small strand of hair out of her face

"I guess…" said Lyla.

"Besides it gives me an excuse to have a message" said Jian grinning. Lyla smiled.

"Well next time Ryley can do it" said Lyla.

"Hey I meant you" said Jian.

"Jian" said Lyla.

"Yeah" said Jian.

"Shut up and kiss me" said Lyla. Jian grinned and tilted his head to give her a kiss as Lyla threw her arms around him.

* * *

Wanna know what happens next? No need to wait it's already there, now do I need to remind you to review? hmmm


	13. Calm Lands and Asuka

See I don't lie and what do you know I decided to post up a really long chappie, really it is a bribe lol

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I wonder how many useless disclaimers I can come up with hmmm

* * *

Just then Gippal and Paine entered back into the cabin. The bird which was in the corner with Ghiki and Kogome woke up. It saw it's master and gave a squawk of delight before taking off from it's perch and landing on Paine's out stretched arm.

"Oh I hate that bird" complained Ryley as she had ducked when the bird had flew over her.

"Hello old friend" said Paine as she stroked the bird. She looked at Gippal for an explanation as to why the pets were sleeping in the Cabin.

"Hey it isn't my fault" said Gippal who put up his hands in defense. Ryley jumped down from her stool.

"I just thought it was unfair for them to be called when we needed them, this way they get a better life, instead of being in isolation, you don't know where they go. For all we know they could of died of starvation" said Ryley, with her hands on her hips, some of the Chocobos squawked in agreement. Anya turned around on her stool.

"You think this is bad, you should of seen the time when Ryley sneaked a fiend onboard" said Anya.

"I should of know this was your idea" said Paine smiling shaking her head as the bird flew back to its perch happy that its master was back.

"We're here in Bevelle!" shouted Brother suddenly in the speakers.

"Oh goodie!" exclaimed Ryley as she looked at everyone.

"Hold on Rikku's girl, me and Paine will go. Shinra says he has got that Comm Sphere anyway" said Gippal.

"Okay" said Ryley as she turned around to face Anya who was by this time looked so tired and bored was nodding off at the bar.

"Exactly what are we going to be doing in Bevelle?" asked Paine as she and Gippal exited the Cabin and out of the Celcius. Gippal explained that Baralai maybe the key to bring Shuyin down as he knows a lot about Pryaflies and how Shuyin works.

While inside the bedroom Lyla was sat on Jian's lap who was on the end of the bed.

"I just kept seeing that day when he almost raped me, I thought… I thought you were him" said Lyla as a tear fell down her face, from her blue eye. Jian used his thumb to wipe her tear away.

"Look, it's like Ryley said you were confused. It's not your fault" said Jian as he smiled at her. What he saw was a girl who was both beautiful and fragile with her emotions, which wasn't that surprising as she had lots of terrible things happen which she didn't deserve.

"Take me" whispered Lyla to Jian. Now Jian had to think about his response, as the girl was emotionally weak anyway, and he certainly didn't want to hurt her anymore. But he had to say no, it was too soon, and also she wasn't thinking straight. All she wanted was comfort.

"You're tired, you need to sleep" said Jian softly as he kissed her neck. Lyla nodded agreeing that she was tired, which was a relief to Jian as Lyla climbed into bed.

"Can you hold me?" asked Lyla softly. Jian took off his Hoodie and T shirt and got into bed as he held Lyla in her arms.

The next day Vidina looking at a Chocobo in the Cabin.

"Alright it's just you and me, you stupid bird" thought Vidina as he walked towards the Chocobo. The Chocobo looked wearily at Vidina and began flapping it's wings to ward Vidina away. "Look I just want to stroke you" said Vidina. The Chocobo squawked at Vidina giving him a final warning. But Vidina reached out his arm and as he was about to stroke the bird, the bird kicked him in the chest, and sent Vidina flying into the bar.

"What's going on!" exclaimed Ryley as she stood at the top of the stairs. Everyone was waking up from the noise Lyla and Jian had come out from the bedroom.

"Aww the poor thing" said Lyla.

"Really I'm not that hurt" said Vidina but as he looked up he noticed that Lyla was actually talking to the bird. Ryley raced over to the bird as well as Anya.

"What!" exclaimed Vidina as he tried to get up but found he couldn't. Shinra came down the steps and went over to Vidina.

"That will be always the thing that I don't understand, is girls" said Shinra.

"Chocobos don't tend to be violent" said Jian as he too walked over to Vidina. Buddy chuckled as he walked past into the lift as well as Cid and Brother.

Anya then took noticed of Vidina and sighed as she walked over to give him a potion. Vidina took the potion and drank it. Warmth flooded through his back and he was able to sit up leaning his back against the bar.

"What did you do?" asked Anya in an accusing tone while looking in Vidina's red eyes.

"Hey I just wanted to stroke it!" exclaimed Vidina while looking up into her bi-coloured eyes. Anya crossed her arms.

"She's the proud one, she doesn't like to be stroked!" exclaimed Anya. Vidina opened his mouth but then closed it, he was stuck for words.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," thought Vidina.

"I see that the fun never stops here" chuckled a voice. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice, even Lyla and Ryley who were tending to the Chocobo had turned around.

At the bottom of the stairs were Paine and Gippal, and in the middle was Baraili. Baraili the praetor of New Yevon was wearing his usual robes but with one difference, instead of just New Yevon symbols, he had the Youth League and the Machine Faction's in sequence as well, to signify that they were one.

"Oh yeah it's a crack of laughs here" said Gippal. Baraili wasn't sure if Gippal was joking or being sarcastic, he could never tell these days. That was why he worried about his friend, there would only be a few times when Gippal was his own self, but most of the time his cockiness wasn't there, sure it was annoying sometimes during the crimson squad but he did bring laughter.

"As you have just known me I'll let you off. But wake me up again Vidina and you wont live to tell the tale" said Paine as she folded her arms and looked straight at Vidina. Vidina gulped as he looked up. Baraili turned to look at Paine he had just seen her yesterday for the first time in years, and it looked like she hadn't changed that much. She was a strong woman and could handle herself pretty well, but even if she did act strong he could tell that she too was still hurting from fifteen years ago.

"Hey I thought Uncle Brother didn't let anyone sleep here" said Ryley putting her hands on her hips. Baraili smiled at Ryley's energy. She had so much energy, which came from her mum but she was also cocky and very forward.

"Just mention Yuna, and he'll do anything" said Paine quietly to herself.

"Don't worry Rikku's girl everything is in hand" said Gippal. Gippal turned to Lyla. "Anyway Baraili has come up with something" said Gippal. Baraili looked to where Gippal was looking. It was Lyla, the girl that they were talking about, a Summoner in this time, Shuyin and Lenne's daughter. Baraili smiled at the girl, she looked confused. He walked up to her.

"Lady Lyla I believe. I am Baraili praetor of New Yevon" said Baraili bowing.

"Umm Lady?" questioned Ryley. Anya turned to her.

"Summoners are given a title, they were Spira's hope remember" said Anya.

"I knew that!" exclaimed Ryley while putting her hands behind her head.

"It's nice to meet you Baraili" said Lyla Vidina stood up, he was now interested in the conversation.

"Lady Lyla I believe that you may be able to control Shuyin" said Baraili. Everyone gasped except for Paine and Gippal.

"Lyla is a Summoner she can't control people's minds" said Jian as he walked over to Lyla and held her hand.

"Okay correction both Vidina and Jian are as dumb as each other" said Anya who rolled her eyes. Ryley giggled.

"Huh?" questioned Jian. Lyla looked up at Jian.

"I don't think he's saying I can control people's minds" said Lyla smiling.

"Yes, you are a Summoner therefore I believe that you can control the Pryaflies around you" said Baraili, he looked at everyone in turn, they were all looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "Shuyin relies on the Pryaflies to control other people, if you could protect yourself and your friends. Maybe divert the Pryaflies, then you might get somewhere." Said Baraili.

"Yeah but how?" asked Ryley who was bouncing on her feet. Baraili smiled he turned to Lyla.

"Anyone can perform a sending with the right training, but for a Summoner it is easier because they have the help of the Fayth guiding them. A sending controls the souls of Pryaflies and sends them to the Farplane. I know that you wont be able to send Shuyin, but maybe you can convert the Fayth's power not into aeon form, but to a form where you have control even if it is for only a little while" said Baraili.

"Like sending, but I'm not opening the portal to the Farplane?" questioned Lyla with a finger to her lips.

"Precisely" nodded Baraili. Lyla bit her lip.

"I don't know, I mean I've only started, and this has never been done before…" said Lyla but a voice cut her off.

"You're too modest." said a voice, everyone turned their attention as Pryaflies began to form beside Lyla revealing Bahamut the Fayth.

"What the!" exclaimed Vidina as he jumped backwards.

"Hey it's you from the Farplane!" exclaimed Anya. Bahamut turned to face the girl. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not" answered Bahamut. Then Jian realized something.

"How did you get here?" asked Jian as he folded his arms. Bahamut faced Jian.

"Silly, we are still connected to Lyla even though she is in a different time, although the connection is weak we can be called" replied Bahamut. He turned to Lyla. "That is why you can still call our Aeons" said Bahamut, he smiled at her. Paine put her hand up to her chin, listening to the conversation. "We know what is going on, we are connected to you after all, and we will help… If Shuyin tries to take over someone else, you can stop him. But that's all we can offer you, his hate and anger maybe too strong for you and us to hold him for long. That is why I think that us from this time chose you, remind him of Lenne and you, and that might stop his anger enough for you to send him" Bahamut then went in a burst of Pryaflies.

"Well that was a waste of time!" exclaimed Gippal as he angrily sat down at a table.

"Not quite" said Baraili as he joined his friend. Paine seemed to be thinking as she paced up and down the cabin.

"I like the plan" chirped in Ryley as she jumped up and down.

"Yes but didn't love not work last time" said Anya remembering the stories she was told as she put a finger to her cheek. Vidina began to spin his ball on his finger. Paine then stopped and sat down with her friends.

"Gippal do you trust me?" asked Paine. Gippal looked at his friend with a confused look on his face.

"Err… Yeah. Why?" asked Gippal.

"I think Lyla will succeed." Said Paine. Gippal raised his eyebrows.

"How is Lyla going to succeed we tried it before?" thought Gippal.

"Shuyin has forgotten all about Lyla in his hate and anger for about a thousand years, but she does resemble Lenne a lot. More so than the Lady Yuna." Said Baraili as he looked at Paine. Paine nodded, she looked at Gippal.

"Baraili's right, Yuna wasn't the person for the job. Although Lenne did go to Shuyin in the end, something made him come back" said Paine.

"When we went to the Farplane, the Fayth said that he wanted more than a moment" said Anya as she walked across to the table.

"Yeah, like that's any use" said Vidina as he threw the ball to his other hand and began spinning again. Everyone sighed, it was just so hard to figure out why Shuyin had come back.

"I suggest we get the rest of the Comm Spheres first, it'll give us some time to think" said Shinra as he looked around the room. Jian nodded.

"It's better to focus on one task at a time and to get your plan straight before going into battle" said Jian. Lyla smiled, she had heard Jian use that phrase many times in the past, but the thing was that he had got it from a text book. With that, everyone nodded and Ryley, Anya, Vidina, Lyla and Jian left the cabin.

The Calm Lands is now a theme park, the old games are still there, but now there were machines and stalls. The machines were all sorts of rides, around the Calm Lands is Battle Sin, which is a Roller Coaster, the carts were the shape of the airship Highwind, and when the track goes into the ground there is a mouth of Sin. Another ride is called Bahamut and it's like the Big Wheel, but the ride looks the wheel on the back of the Aeon Bahamut. These two machines are the only rides as they are newly built, the rest of the Calm Lands is filled up with stalls and the other games. Also in the middle is a stage with a band. Near Clasko's Ranch built into the cliff are homes where people live. It isn't noisy here as it is hidden away from the tourists.

As Lyla boarded off the Celcius with her friends the sun hit her face, and she smiled. There was a slight breeze as the friends looked overhead, it was very noisy with people chatting and laughing and the rumbling of the rides.

"I've got lots and lots of credits! Everything is on me!" exclaimed Ryley as she jumped up and down with excitement. Anya smiled and shook her head to get her blonde hair out of her bi coloured eyes. The friends then walked down to the Calm Lands.

"Dance off!" exclaimed a girl.

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up, she is such a bitch, she always wins" said another girl as a group of girls walked past the friends.

"Umm…" said Lyla as Lyla stopped and turned to look at her friends.

"Oh a dance off is when you dance to music with another person, and who gets the loudest cheer gets through to the next round" said Anya smiling at Lyla. Ryley pouted.

"But Asuka always wins!" whined Ryley as she sat on the grass with her legs up to her chest.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Lyla as she looked at Ryley.

"Asuka only wins because the guys cheer for her, and not for her talent if you know what I mean" said Anya. Ryley looked up.

"They say she can get any guy she wants, she has even split up couples" said Ryley as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah but you gotta admit she is hot" said Vidina with a goofy smile on his face.

"See what I mean" said Anya with hands on her hips. Then suddenly Shelinda appeared along with a cameraman following her. She faced the camera with the Gullwings behind her.

"I'm here live with the Gullwings along with the newest members Lyla and Jian. Now last time if you remember we interviewed Asuka the champion of last years Dance Off, and every year she manages to get a guy folks. She hinted that this year she might snatch up Jian regardless of whether if he has a girl or not" said Shelinda. Anya rolled her eyes, Ryley had her fists clenched and was steaming with anger. While Vidina couldn't believe that she didn't want him. Jian wrapped an arm over Lyla, to let her know that she didn't need to worry.

"Asuka, you are not splitting up another couple!" exclaimed Ryley as she looked straight at the camera.

"So I see you're still angry about losing last year" said Shelinda. Anya shook her head.

"It's not that, we are just worried for our friends. But I don't think we have to worry, you wont see a couple more in love than those two" said Anya smiling.

"Yeah Asuka, put that up your ass!" exclaimed Ryley punching the air. By this time a crowd had gathered and girls were cheering at Ryley's statement.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed a voice in a mocking tone. Some guys whistled as Asuka walked through the crowd and approached the Gullwings. Asuka has long blonde hair and blues eyes. She also had light skin and was wearing a blue bikini She put her hand on her hip and flicked her hair out of her face and smiled at Jian. Vidina smiled but Anya whacked him on the head. Vidina rubbed his head. "I'll make this quick, I challenge you to a Dance Off, no one else will enter, only you and me" said Asuka looking at Lyla. The crowd was mumbling at this, the girls were saying how they felt sorry for her, because Asuka was going to get Jian. Lyla stepped forward to face Asuka. She didn't like how Asuka was making her boyfriend feel. Jian normally when something like this happened would run away if there was a bunch of them. With a confident smile Lyla knew her answer.

"Your on, I'll show you what real talent is!" said Lyla. Anya was shaking her head at this.

"My plan was to hide Jian" thought Anya. Asuka smiled mockingly.

"Right then, there will only be one round each, it starts in half an hour." Said Asuka. She took a step forward. "You're boyfriend is mine" whispered Asuka. She then turned around and walked off.

"Wow so you heard it right here, this time it's going to be a dance off between Asuka and Lyla, this is Shelinda signing off" said Shelinda. Shelinda turned to the Gullwings. "Thank you so much, this is turning out to be a fantastic story, well I gotta run" said Shelinda as she ran off with the cameraman following her.

"Now I see what you mean Ryley" said Lyla as she turned to her friends. Ryley smiled.

"Yeah but now you are going to teach her a lesson" said Ryley excitedly.

"Still, we could still hide Jian just in case" said Anya.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I don't care who she is, I love Lyla" said Jian.

"Aww" said Ryley as she clasped her hands together. Lyla smiled, and hugged Jian.

"The dance off!" said Anya suddenly as they heard music.

"That cheat!" exclaimed Ryley as the Gullwings ran towards the stage through the crowd.

When they got to the stage the introductory music had started and Asuka was at one side of the stage while Shelinda was in the middle.

Before Lyla got on the stage she threw her arms around Jian and gave him an passionate kiss. A lot of people whistled, and when they broke apart Lyla stood on the opposite side of the stage to where Asuka was standing.

"Hi I'm Shelinda and I'm proud to present this year's dance off, so without further ado, lets dance!" exclaimed Shelinda. She jumped off the stage and Asuka entered the middle of the stage.

The music started at a fast beat, and Asuka began to bend over, the guys whistled loudly and cheered. Asuka licked her thumb and trailed it down her body, there were more cheers.

Meanwhile Jian had spotted a stall that had prizes, which were soft toy Moogles. The aim was to throw the Blitzball so that all the bottles were knocked over. Jian worked over to the stall, he had managed to buy some credits from someone. He put three credits into the slot and was given three blitzballs

On the stage the chorus had come on, she had spotted Jian and jumped down from the stage dancing with guys along the way until she had reached him. Asuka bit her lip. She touched his shoulder, but he pulled his shoulder away. He knew who was behind him, he just had one Blitzball left and two bottles. But because of Asuka he missed. He turned around to face her. She was standing close, perhaps too close. She put her arms around him but again he pushed them away. Then the music ended and she had to stop, she didn't get her guy. The guys whistled and hooted while Ryley ran up to Jian and pushed Asuka to the side.

"Wow Jian I didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed Ryley smiling, Anya and Vidina walked up to Jian.

"We had to hold Ryley back from punching Asuka" said Anya. Vidina shook his head.

"Dude she put it on a plate, you are crazy" said Vidina. The friends turned as the music started again. It was Real Emotion, and Lyla was in the middle. She twisted and turned to the beat, and during the guitar solo she did three cartwheels in a row, she then ended her dance on the floor. Out of breath but smiling. The girls in the crowd had never seen such talent and cheered for her. Lyla looked around the guys looked confused, but then one started to clap and the others soon began to cheer and hoot. Shelinda came up to her.

"I think we all know who's won" said Shelinda. Lyla stood up as the crowd began to cheer. "It's Lyla congratulations" said Shelinda clapping. Lyla jumped off the stage to find Jian but she couldn't find him or any of her friends as she walked through the crowd.

While Jian was walking through the crowd trying to find Lyla, he said to the Gullwings he would meet them back at the Celcius. So that's what they did. As the crowd thinned there was no sign of Lyla but he bumped into Asuka. Asuka smiled.

"Lost someone have we?" asked Asuka. Jian crossed his arms he didn't need this.

"Look how many times do you need to be rejected?" questioned Jian.

"It would be a shame if something happened to your girlfriend" said Asuka mockingly.

"You leave Lyla alone, what have you done to her?" asked Jian.

"Aww my Brother just wants to have some fun, but I could easily tell him to leave her alone" said Asuka.

"What do you want?" asked Jian angrily.

"Well I've got a reputation you know, just one kiss with tongues is all I want" said Asuka with a smile.

While her Brother had Lyla in his grasp in a secluded part, he was a muscular dark big man, with only black trousers on. He had brown spiked up hair and blue eyes. Lyla was crying. He put his finger to his ear where the comm link was.

"Right sis, yep I'll show her the comm sphere" said the brother. He turned his attention towards Lyla.

"My boyfriend is going hurt you so much if he knew" said Lyla staring her opponent in the face,

"Oh really, well I think he has better things to do" he said mockingly. He pulled out a Comm Sphere and turned it on.

What Lyla saw next was to break her heart. It was Jian and Asuka kissing, a tear fell from her eye. She shook her head.

"No" she said quietly. He laughed and he chucked the sphere away over his shoulder, while gripping tightly on Lyla's wrists. He forced a kiss on her. She had her eyes tightly shut, she had no energy to resist anymore.

* * *

Noooooo what is Jian doing? This is what I can hear you all cry, and no don't click the chappie selection hoping that there is another chappie lol Poor Lyla I wanna cry I hated writing that, oh well you can all cheer up we're in the calm lands which means it isn't long until... yes until we see Yuna and co whoopee okie dokie tell me what you think and I will try and drag my sister away from the computer so that I can update!


	14. Is It Betrayal?

**Important: **See I haven't gone anywhere lol! Again apologies for the lateness college is actually getting on top of me, coursework boring! I would much rather do fan fiction, anyway the **next chapter is going to be late**, my teacher is putting us on a tight revision plan which will take place tomorrow sigh But the good news is because I'm going to uni this year I have a really long summer holiday yay! This story also might have less chapters than the last one, it might be about 25 chapters, but I dont know until I get near the end. Who knows I might be wrong and it might be 30 chapters. **Also any reviewers wanting me to look on any stories**I will do but it might take a while as there's other stories I haven't read in a while. **Forever Oblivion **remember to check my forum for my responce to your review you are free comment on it. just remember to scroll down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No I don't want to do revision, please don't make me lol.

* * *

"Sleep" said a female voice. The brother then collapsed into a heap on the group. A young girl about 20 with her brother rushed up to Lyla who was crouched on the ground. The girl was named Dannae with brown short hair and light skin. She had green eyes and was wearing a white dress. She was a white mage. Her brother was called Alex he was 19, he had long blonde hair put into a ponytail, he held a sword, and was wearing a white t shirt with a black jacket and black trousers. He had green eyes and light skin. He crouched down to Lyla. While Dannae went over to what she refers to as the Sin who affects girls.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Alex. Lyla couldn't help but let the tears fall. She just couldn't believe what she saw, her heart felt like it had been ripped apart into tiny pieces and thrown into the trash. "Hey don't cry." He then noticed a bruise on the girl's cheek. Dannae came over with a comm sphere in her hand.

"Oh Yevon you poor thing!" exclaimed Dannae as she crouched down to Lyla. She used her free hand to gentle touch her cheek. "Cure" said Dannae, as a light white engulfed Dannae's hand and Lyla's cheek. The light then faded and the bruise was gone. Dannae stood up and dusted herself off. She looked down at Alex. "I bet you anything that the Jian guy has cheated on her" said Dannae with her arms crossed.

"Bastard… Err I mean…" said Alex as he stood up and worriedly looked at Lyla. Her tears had now stopped and she stood up.

"It's okay," said Lyla weakly, she then put on a smile. "Thank you for your help, I'm Lyla, but I suppose you already knew that" said Lyla.

"Yeah you were really good in the dance off. Are you sure you're okay I could take you to that big red ship that the Gullwings fly on" said Alex.

"I think you should brother" said Dannae. Lyla smiled

"Thank you" she said with that they began to walk across the Calm Lands.

Meanwhile at the Celcius in the Cabin, Vidina, Anya and Ryley were sat round the table.

"I can't understand it!" exclaimed Ryley as she banged her head on the table.

"I don't think any of us can" said Anya.

"Actually I can" said Vidina as he was leaning back on his chair.

"And why isn't he back yet?" asked Ryley whinning. Anya sighed and shook her head.

Just then Lyla entered the room, along with Alex. Ryley sprung up from her chair and gave her friend a hug.

"Lyla I'm glad you're alright!" exclaimed Ryley as she pulled out of the hug. She looked over to Alex. "Thanks Alex we just got so worried when we saw what happened on the sphere screen" said Ryley smiling at him.

"That's okay. Is it alright if I stay for a while, to make sure that Lyla is okay" said Alex as Lyla quietly went to the nearest bedroom and locked the door.

"Yep, that's fine" said Ryley, she looked sadly at the door. "Jian has really hurt her, huh?" questioned Ryley. Anya stood up from her seat and nodded.

"Yeah she was in a real state when me and Dannae found her" said Alex leaning against the wall. "You know what, it would be just great if for once guys didn't cheat" said Alex as he tightened his fists. Anya smiled as she went over to Alex.

"You know us girls can be bitches too. When you resisted Asuka cause you had a girl, and then she cheated on you anyway… I just think you took it really well" said Anya. During the conversation Vidina had been silently watching Alex.

"I can't believe it, you have the hots for Lyla" said Vidina as he stood up and walked over to them.

"What!" exclaimed Alex.

"Actually come to mention it, you have been glancing at that door a few times" said Ryley smiling. Anya shook her head.

"Hey you two stop it, you're embarrassing him" said Anya with a smile.

"Ha ha really funny" said Alex sarcastically.

Just then Jian came running in looking worried. Immediately Alex got into a fighting stance.

"Where's Lyla?" asked Jian urgently.

"She doesn't want to see you" said Alex gritting his teeth. Jian turned to face the guy, he also saw that Anya wasn't looking too impressed and so was Ryley.

"Jian we saw you and Asuka on the sphere screen!" exclaimed Anya with her arms crossed. Jian just ignored this and tried the door to the bedroom but it was locked. Alex was about to teach him a lesson but Ryley stopped him by blocking his path.

"Please Alex, we still don't know what happened" said Ryley.

"Yeah we do, he's a bastard who needs to be taught a lesson" said Alex crossing his arms. Anya laughed at his bluntness.

"Lyla, I need to tell you something, it's not what you think" said Jian talking through the door.

"Jian I think she's asleep" said Ryley.

"Look Lyla I'm going to say what I'm going to say, even if it is to the door" said Jian. "Asuka said, that her brother was going to do something to you, and only she could stop it. She said that she had a reputation, if I didn't kiss her then her brother was going to rape you or something like that." Said Jian he looked sadly at the door. "I hated the thought of kissing her, and I hate myself, I love you and only you Lyla" said Jian, the door didn't open. As Jian turned away, the door opened slowly.

"And I love you too" answered Lyla. Jian turned around to find Lyla standing in the doorway, she had been crying and there was evidence from it. Lyla rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. Jian kissed her on the head as he wrapped his arms around her, glad to have her back.

Just then Paine entered the room and crossed her arms as she looked at everyone in turn.

"Well this is all very touching, but could we please get on with the mission, I would like to get to Spira today!" exclaimed Paine, everyone turned to face Paine. Vidina scratched his head.

"Wait isn't this Spira, or did it suddenly change its name?" asked Vidina with a smirk. Paine glared at Vidina. Ryley giggled. Alex turned to Ryley.

"Well I better be going then. Good luck with the whole kicking Shuyin's ass thing" said Alex with a smile.

"We don't need luck, we are totally going to win!" exclaimed Ryley. Paine turned her head toward Ryley while glaring at Vidina.

"I don't think you realize how tough Shuyin is" said Paine. Alex shook his head and smiled. He turned to Lyla.

"I'm glad you're alright" said Alex. Lyla smiled and nodded, while still in Jian's arms.

"Thank you, to you and your sister" said Lyla. Alex smiled.

"No problem, but err…" said Alex he briefly looked at Jian before looking at Lyla again. "If he does something like this again, you know I'll always be at the Calm Lands" said Alex.

"And what is that meant to mean!" exclaimed Jian. Ryley giggled she tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"Come on mister macho, time for you to go" said Ryley. Alex nodded and left the Celcius.

"If you're quite finished glaring at the door" said Paine as she sat down at the bar looking at Jian as the friends felt the Celcius take off. Jian turned his attention from the door and looked at Lyla

Just then Gippal came in as Vidina, Anya and Ryley sat down at the table.

"So how's Rikku's girl?" asked Gippal as he walked over the Ryley and messed up her hair. Ryley put her hands up to her hair.

"Tyt! (Dad!)" exclaimed Ryley trying to fix her hair.

"Es cunno (I'm sorry)" laughed Gippal as he put his hands up in defense and went to sit by Paine.

While at Mt Gagazet at the gate Kimarhi was just how he was except that his hair was an inch longer, he was with Garik and they were talking about the mission. While Garik hadn't changed at all

"Garik don't know if Garik can lead?" questioned Garik shaking his head. Kimarhi crossed his arms.

"Kimarhi knows that Garik can lead. Kimarhi believe in Garik." Said Kimarhi. He continued, "Garik knows not to use rage". Kimarhi let his arms fall to his sides. Garik nodded remembering how he almost had wiped out the Guado.

"Elder is wise and right, Garik will lead Ronso while Elder is gone!" exclaimed Garik. Kimarhi nodded.

"Kimarhi wont fail, Kimarhi will protect Yuna, and Kimarhi will come back" said Kimarhi.

"Kimarhi!" exclaimed a voice in joy suddenly. Both of the Ronso turned their heads, to see Ryley running up to Kimarhi, with Vidina and Anya, and a boy and girl that Kimarhi didn't recognize following behind.

"Kimarhi glad to see you are well" said Kimarhi looking down at the teenagers.

"And you Kimarhi" said Anya with a smile, looking up at her mother's Guardian. Garik turned to see Lyla, he approached her and looked down at her.

"Summoner Lyla, it is Garik's honour" said Garik, the Gullwings gasped. Kimarhi explained looking at Lyla.

"Long ago Kimarhi find sphere of Summoner Lyla, Kimarhi learn that Summoner is strong and so is Guardian, Kimarhi also learn that Lenne has daughter called Lyla. Kimarhi show other Ronso" said Kimarhi finally recognising the two people from the sphere.

"Elder Kimarhi is wise Ronso, sphere shows Ronso what to do with our strength" added Garik.

"So how do you know they are the same people?" challenged Vidina. Garik turned to look at Vidina.

"Garik knows they are same. Ronso do not question why they are here or how" said Garik with that he went to walk up the mountain. Everyone turned to look at Kimarhi. Anya looked up at him.

"Kimarhi any luck on the Guado problem?" asked Anya with sadness in her eyes. Kimarhi sadly shook his head.

"Kimarhi look for fiend, but Kimarhi can't find fiend" said Kimarhi.

"Don't worry Kimarhi, it might not be a fiend you know, just board the Celcius and we're be there in a jiffy" piped in Ryley pointed the way that they had come. Kimarhi nodded and walked away.

Lyla rubbed her hands up and down her arms, the wind had picked up so it had gotten really cold as the group made their way up the mountain. Even the air she was breathing was cold, the snow crunched under their feet and the wind howled as they got higher up.

"Ryley" said Vidina as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah" said Ryley as she walked with Vidina.

"I'm bleady cold!" exclaimed Vidina. Everyone sighed. Lyla stopped.

"Wait I've got an idea" said Lyla, she then began to summon and a minute later the fire beast Ifrit appeared, everyone watched at Ifrit flinched from the cold, but the flames on his body grew larger to keep him warm. Ifrit then began to walk in front and everyone followed huddling close to the heat.

Jian wrapped his arm around Lyla, her skin felt cold to touch.

"Lyla you're freezing!" exclaimed Jian as he looked worriedly at Lyla as they walked along. Lyla smiled at him.

"I'm not that cold" said Lyla, but Jian took his hoodie off anyway and gave it to Lyla. "But…" protested Lyla.

"Don't worry I'll be okay, now put on" said Jian, Lyla smiled as she put on the black and white hoodie on her. It was a bit big but at least she felt warm, besides she had Ifrit in her head reasoning with her that Jian was more adaptable to these conditions.

Soon they had got the top of the Mountain at Fayth Scar, they began climbing up it, looking for the Comm Sphere. It had been frozen up but a fiend had took it long ago. Lyla had dismissed Ifrit as the Aeon couldn't climb, and then they found themselves at a cave.

Lyla gasped and she buried her head into Jian's chest, while Jian just held her tight.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Vidina as he jumped up in surprise as he entered the cave, Ryley quickly turned away while Anya just gasped at the sight before them. There were lots of dead bodies of the missing Guado, some had their head chopped off while others were simply just covered in blood. Lyla knew she had to pull herself together, so she pulled herself away from Jian and pulled out her staff.

"Wait" said a gruff voice. Everyone pulled out their weapons to be on guard. Out of the shadows walked out Biran and Yenke.

* * *

I bet you were'nt expecting that? Cast your memories back to ffx and then you'll remember who Biran and Yenke are lol. Lyla and Jian are back together YAY! No more Asuka.


	15. The Hot Spring

I'm back whoo hoo go me, any why is this so late, well for those of you who don't know it's been exam time, the only reason I'm updating now is because of the half term yay!. Anyway I did put why this happened in my bio, in the hope that you wouldn't be checking to see if this story came up, I know I hate waiting aswell. Anyway the next update will happen after exams which will be around **23rd of June. **Anyway as I'm here I'm going to **thank every single reviewer** so far who has reviewed the trilogy YAY!

* * *

**Kenshin's Boo: **Aww you seemed to stop reviewing after I was a bit mean I'm really sorry about that ok thank you so much for your kind reviews. **Shadows-of-flame: **Lol you made me laugh thank you. **Cute-Kitty: **Yoor reviews were so sweet, you made me smile thank you. **Girl-in-a-dream: **thank you for your sweet short review nice to know that you like it. **LunathedreamYuna: **I'm sorry that I didn't get around to reviewing your story, I'm just very busy but thanks for the review. **gothicbabe05: **Hey I know you lol thanks for reviewing girlie. **sasa: **The most simple way to review "Cool" thanks it got my spirits up. **akksgurl: **I loved your stories I felt honoured that you loved mine thank you. **Bulma Briefs YueLover: **I was happy to answer your questions, thanks for the great reviews. **Kiyoraka: **I loved your reviews I felt honoured when you said I was a mighty fanfic thank you. **Person: **Thanks for your review,you gave some nice advice thanks. **oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Thank you for yours we had a kind of conversation going on lol. **Paili-chan: **Thank you for spotting any mistakes I made. **Moogle girl: **Thank you for that funny review that you made I hope that moogle has a name. **Kawaii.sasuke: **I love your reviews, because you were impatient for updates it made me smile Thank you. **sora08: **Lol i loved yours it made it seem like that this story was an addiction lol thank you. **Tanzanite falcon: **Thanks for your review you weren't the only one who wanted to kill me for killing Rikku, Tidus and Yuna lol. **Black RoseReina: **Thank you for your vote of confidence, it's hard to review thank you. **metora101: **Thank you for your review I write to entertain thank you. **OvEr-dOsE44: **Thank you for yours the fact that you like the oc characters made me smile. **bleh: **Thanks for your i know it difficult to think of what to say so I apprieciate your review.** FLECHER -:**Thank you we are not back to the turmoil yet but thank you, we are nearly there. **Dan: **Thank you I'm happy that you like my stories. **Vogue Star: **You reviewed and you are still reviewing, you kept me going, reminding me that people are still out there even though they are not reviewing thank you so much. **M'jai: **I love your reviews because they are so different from everyone else you showed me how to improve, and you're still giving great critical reviews thank you I have taken aboard some things so thank you **Sian: **See I got the name right, thank you so much for yours aswell. **xoxMad-Issuesxox: **Thank you for yours it made me smile to know that you were reading. **Blitzer boy1: **Thank you for yours I hope you understand why I did the things that I did thank you. **RinoaKari16: **Thank you for your reviews it made me get my butt into gear and update quicker. **ForeverOblivion: **I got two things to thank you for firstly the review i loved it thank you and I have read your story I just need to review which will be when I'm not busy, and thank you so much for putting me in the best fan fic thing thank you so much I feel homoured thank you.

* * *

I would do a summary but I'm all worm out from saying thank you so I'm being lazy and putting a bit from last time

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Vidina as he jumped up in surprise as he entered the cave, Ryley quickly turned away while Anya just gasped at the sight before them. There were lots of dead bodies of the missing Guado, some had their head chopped off while others were simply just covered in blood. Lyla knew she had to pull herself together, so she pulled herself away from Jian and pulled out her staff.

"Wait" said a gruff voice. Everyone pulled out their weapons to be on guard. Out of the shadows walked out Biran and Yenke.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but I love everyone of my reviewers gosh I'm such in a happy mood

* * *

"Unsent" said Lyla as she looked at the two Ronso, who when they were alive were the strongest Ronso and the most admired, but they were killed by Seymore Guado.

Yenke crossed his arms he was the easiest to spot out of the two brothers as he had what looked like a yellow mane.

"If you send, you are friend of Guado, why do you send?" asked Yenke. But before Lyla could answer, Biran interrupted as he pointed at Jian.

"Yenke, Biran see stupid Guardian, who makes Ronso forget in sphere" said Biran.

"Pitiful Guardian not use force, Yenke don't know why you are here, but Yenke will destroy you!" said Yenke in his anger he got into a fighting stance. Everyone gasped.

"Ronso forget about Guado! Guardian look weak, prove your strength" said Biran. Before Jian could react Biran charged at Jian, but before contact was made, a shield appeared in front of Jian and Biran just bounced back. Biran had turned around to find that Lyla had closed her eyes to keep the shield there. Biran looked confused, this was a fight to prove strength why was she interfering, he would die in honor. Yenke walked up to his Brother and turned to face the girl.

"Do not interfere, Guardian will die in honor" said Yenke, but Lyla just kept focusing her mind on the spell. Biran then began to taunt Jian.

"Puny Guardian hiding behind Summoner!" said Biran laughing but in response to that Jian put away his sword and crossed his arms.

"This is not something you can solve by fighting" said Jian closing his eyes to block out the taunts. Anya stepped forward.

"It's been too long now, the Ronso and Guado are trying to get along" said Anya.

"And who are you?" asked Yenke finally taking notice of Anya and the others

"I am Anya, I'm the daughter of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus. You must stop Kimarhi is being blamed for all of this" said Anya. Yenke began to think and Biran stood by Yenke.

"High Summoner Yuna, was treated cruelly by the Guado, but still you let Guado go?" questioned Yenke. Anya nodded.

"Yes it is time to move on Spira is changing, the strongest thing to do is to forgive. I forgive but I wont forget" said Anya.

"Will is strong" said Biran remembering what the Maester said about Yuna's will.

"The Farplane calls us" said Yenke. Lyla opened her eyes and the shield disappeared, she stepped forward. She then began to dance and perform the sending, the bodies of the Guado began to burst into Pryaflies. "Goodbye Lady Anya" said Yenke as the two brothers burst into Pryaflies.

"Wow that was freaky" said Vidina as Lyla stopped dancing.

"In a way that was kinda cool" piped in Ryley as she skipped up to her friends. Lyla sadly looked at her feet.

"Why is it that when I want to forget Sin I can't. There were so many dead" thought Lyla.

"Are you okay?" asked Anya as she tilted her head to one side and looked at Lyla. Lyla looked up as Jian walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sin?" questioned Jian, Lyla merely nodded. Jian pulled her close as the group moved on, no other words were needed, they had both grown up with Sin. They knew what it was like to see people die and get hurt, only the final summoning could help.

"It's still bleady cold" complained Vidina as the group felt the harsh wind as they stepped outside, Anya sighed and rolled her bi-coloured eyes as the group moved on.

Soon they had got to the entrance to the Spring, they had found the Comm Sphere, and there was one at the spring. The group stopped just outside, Ryley smiled a cheeky grin she looked at Vidina and Anya.

"Come on lets board, Jian and Lyla can take this one" said Ryley with a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" asked Lyla who was still wearing Jian's hoodie. Anya shook her head as she smiled, she looked at the couple.

"Yeah just don't forget the Comm Sphere" said Anya. Vidina gave a cheeky grin as he looked at everyone.

"Is it me or did Anya smile?" joked Vidina, Anya grabbed him as they separated, while Ryley gave Brother a call. Lyla giggled as she saw Vidina been roughly dragged away. With that the couple headed the way where Ryley had pointed.

As the couple approached the hot spring Lyla widened her blue eyes in surprise and she smiled. She looked up at Jian as they stopped at the water's edge. Jian looked down at her with a cheeky grin.

"I say we forget the Comm Sphere altogether" said Jian. Lyla giggled.

"We really shouldn't" said Lyla smiling looking at the Hot Spring, she wanted too but they were here for a reason. With a smile Jian picked her up in his arms.

"No!" giggled Lyla as she closed her eyes as Jian jumped into the Hot Spring. The water felt relaxing and hot as they surfaced and stood up, Jian let Lyla get down, as she took off the hoodie and her other clothes including her boots, because she was wearing her pink bikini which Xiang had gave her at Baaj, she was still giggling when Jian had put his T shirt and trainers to the side, and Lyla had put the rest of the clothes by them. She also took off her jewelry and her hairband and put them in the same place. When Jian sat down in the water, Lyla did a quick Fire spell to dry the clothes. She smiled to herself as she rolled out a snowball in the palm of her hand and waded over to Jian. She then from behind Jian, threw the snowball at the back of his head, which hit its mark. Jian shook his head to get the snow off him. He quickly stood up and with a cheeky grin began to splash water on her. Lyla giggled and Jian began to laugh as they both splashed each other.

"Okay, okay" said Lyla giggling as she raised her arms up in defeat, she sat down in the water as Jian came up to her. He sat down behind her and Lyla laid her head on his chest. Today it had been proven to her, just now actually that the friendship was still there. She had been worried that the friendly fights and games they used to play had gone because they were a couple. But she understood now that it had never went, it had just been built upon their relationship and the closeness that they both had. Lyla turned around to face Jian on her knees. Jian smiled at her. "You know you look really sexy" said Jian, Lyla smiled as she tilted her head to one side and pressed her lips against his, he returned the gesture to her as he put his hands on her waist and she put her hands through his black hair.

They were then interrupted by Anya and Ryley.

"Aww!" they exclaimed in unison as they appeared as a holographic image above the new Commsphere, but Jian and Lyla just ignored them. Just then Vidina appeared on the Comm Sphere beside the two girls.

"Uh guys? Commsphere?" reminded Vidina. Lyla smiling pulled away from the kiss and put a finger to Jian's lips to stop him from kissing her. Jian watched as she stepped out of the Hot Spring into the freezing cold and covered up the Comm Sphere with snow.

"Uh Shinra I think that your Comm Sphere is broken" said Ryley

"What? It can't be this is the best, it's got anti fiend wards and everything" said Shinra, Lyla heard this as she stepped back into the Hot Spring.

"That'll keep them quiet" giggled Lyla and she knelt down in front of Jian. Jian smirked.

"Ok what have you done with my girlfriend? The Lyla I know would of gone to look for that Comm Sphere" smirked Jian. Lyla giggled, she closed her eyes briefly and then smiled at Jian as she felt his strong arm wrap around her.

"I love you so much, I feel bad not saying it often enough" said Lyla. Jian smiled at Lyla, this was the main reason why he loved her, it wasn't because of her looks or that she could sing, it was because of her personality and her caring nature.

"Don't be, because we don't have to. I know that you love me, and you know that I love you" said Jian, as he stroked a piece of brunette hair out of her face. Lyla smiled as she looked into his brown eyes, she then wrapped her arms around him as she began to kiss him again, which he returned. She delved deeper into the kiss, which was something she had never done before, it was another step into their relationship.

While on the Celcius Ryley, Anya and Vidina were looking at a blank screen on the computer and Shinra was trying to fix it, they hadn't seen Lyla cover it up with snow. Gippal was with Paine at the opposite side to the computer while Buddy and Brother were in their normal places. And Kimarhi was standing in the corridor

"Why is it blank?" asked Ryley.

"Err… I'm just a… Kid" said Shinra sheepishly. Paine raised her eyebrow as she walked over to them.

"You can't use that anymore, just admit you don't know" said Paine crossing her arms.

"No there has to be some reason…" said Shinra trailing off as he was typing on the computer.

"It could be that it's covered in snow" said Gippal as he came over to have a closer look. At that Shinra started to type vigorously.

After a few moments the snow began to melt making the picture clear again. Ryley beamed at her father. There ya go" said Gippal as he slapped Shinra on the back and went back to leaning the wall opposite the computer. Shinra mumbled something about Gippal being a know it all. Vidina looked closely on the screen.

"Uh where are they?" asked Vidina, but his question was soon answered when the couple came in holding hands onto the bridge. They were both quite wet but they had their dry clothes on, only difference was that Lyla decided to not put her hair up so that it would dry quicker. The Celcius then took off as Lyla told Shinra where she had put the Comm Sphere, Shinra then went to the Engine Room as the friends went to the Cabin. Kimarhi had also followed as he wanted to make sure everything was okay. Cid looked up from the bar as the group came. Junior, Darling and Barkeep's son was playing with the pets as they came in. Cid was actually smiling for once as Kimarhi stood guard at the door and Ryley looked at her grandfather skeptically.

"She'll be with us soon kiddo" said Cid. Ryley smiled nodding there was only one more Comm Sphere, she sat down with the others at the table. Her smile then turned into a frown, if their adventure was coming to an end, then that meant that they would have to say goodbye to Lyla and Jian. And then that meant Lyla would have to fight Sin and then…

"Don't die!" exclaimed Ryley suddenly as she looked at Lyla. Everyone looked at Ryley in surprise. Lyla looked at Ryley curiously.

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" asked Lyla. Anya looked at her cousin curiously.

"Ryley are you doing that thing, when you think too far ahead?" asked Anya. Ryley looked at everyone and gave a small smile.

"Umm… Maybe" said Ryley with a nervous laugh, she was always doing this, maybe that wasn't going to happen, after all they still had to fight Shuyin. And she could always kidnap Lyla if the time came. Lyla smiled at the young girl, she brought so much energy to the group, or maybe it was an Al Behd thing she wasn't quite sure, Lyla then looked to Anya, she was mature for her age, and could be very motherly like. At times she was more mature than Lyla was, but she did act her age from time to time. Lyla looked at Vidina who was spinning a Blitzball, she hardly knew him but he had this brotherly relationship with Anya, although he did act like a goofball most of the time he did have his good points. He reminded her of the two twins Ventus and Armic who were always trying to get girl's attention. Lyla smiled at her memories. "I wonder what our Dress spheres are going to be like?" questioned Ryley with a finger to her lips.

"Oh yes after we get the last Comm Sphere, we should try them" said Anya with a smile to Ryley, she looked over to Lyla and Jian. When she had first met them, she was a bit weary of them. But as she got to know them, she realized that Lyla was a sweet girl, but she had a lot of confidence in herself to speak up and help in anyway she can. Although emotionally she can be weak, Anya has seen that it has become stronger over these few days, thanks to Jian. Also Anya has seen some attitude show through her, which probably helps when she is on stage. Anya looked at Jian, at first she thought that he was the silent, I'll beat anyone up kind of guy who hurts Lyla, but as they had journeyed she saw his real personality come through, he was cheeky but caring. He was strong in battle and he would probably protect anyone of the group who would be in trouble and not just Lyla. She considered them both very close friends, she looked round the table, as a group they made a good team and she was certain that they would defeat Shuyin and save the Gullwings.

Suddenly Paine walked in and approached the table, the group was in silence as Paine stepped up. She crossed her arms.

"We're here" said Paine

"Alright!" exclaimed Ryley excitedly as she jumped up. She put her hand in the middle "R" said Ryley. Catching on Anya put her hand in the middle as she put her hand on top of Ryley's.

"A!" exclaimed Anya. Lyla smiled and she put her hand on top.

"L" said Lyla giggling. Ryley looked at Jian, who put his on top of Lyla's

"J I guess" said Jian, really he didn't know what they were doing, only Ryley was giving him that look. Both Anya and Ryley looked at Vidina.

"Okay, okay" said Vidina as he put his hand on top. "V" said Vidina. Ryley smiled up to Paine.

"Paine you're a Gullwing" said Ryley. Paine smiled at the young girl, she then with a confident smile put her hand on top.

"P" said Paine.

"Lets do this Gullwings" said Anya.

"Yeah!" exclaimed both Lyla and Ryley, everyone then took back their hands as the girls ran off with the guys following. Paine watched them leave. It brought back happy memories.

_It was just before the concert and the Gullwings were on the Bridge, Yuna smiled at her friends as she confidently put her hand in the middle._

"_Y"_

"_R" Rikku put her hand on top of Yuna's_

"_P" smiled Paine as she put her hand on top._

"_Let's do it!" they exclaimed together as they jumped up in excitement._

Paine smiled at the memory.

* * *

Awww it aint ending yet they've still got to get there and there's a part 3 which I have now decide is going to be called dun dun dun **This Moment: The Lost Guardian** which absolutely means nothing to you guys mwahahahahahahah now remember to review I've pulled out all the stops to bring you this chappie


	16. Here We Go!

**Important:** **My floppy disk broke** which means **I lost about 20 pages of my story**. I was really pissed off last night, and **I thought that would be it**, my muse had gone and I didn't care anymore. Until that is until today **I found another floppy disk this means I recovored 10 pages,** and low and behold, my excitement for this story is starting to repair, but as** I have to rewrite 10 pages updates will be slow**, because 1 I don't like rewriting, and I find no enjoyment in doing that. 2 I haven't got a laptop anymore, I was able to get away more with spending hours on the laptop, than the computor, blame my parents. I don't think there'll be a problem rewriting 10 pages, but thank god it wasn't 20. Plus the fact **I was so pissed off because I was getting at the major stuff** Sigh. Anyway enjoy, **I'm going to reply to reviews by pm for now, If you prefer the forum way just say so in your review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sigh I don't own anything

* * *

Zanarkand, city of the dead. Lyla looked at the ruins, she once called this home a long time ago. But it was in ruins now, destroyed by Sin. This is where her memories of her family laid, Shuyin and Lenne were the best parents a child could ever ask for. Lyla put her hand up to her locket, but they had met a tragic end. 

"So where should we start?" asked Ryley as she walked ahead with her hands on the back of her head. She turned with a smile to face her friends. Then suddenly a memory was shown in front of the group, Ryley quickly turned around to see it in front of her. The Pryaflies formed the memory of Xiang, Armic, Ventus, Judy and Ruby_. Xiang scratched her head._

"_So let me get this straight, Ly and Jian are in the future?" questioned Xiang. Ruby nodded. Judy jumped up and down._

"_How is that even possible!" exclaimed Judy._

"_Look I still say we are avoiding the truth here, they are dead" said Ventus. Xiang stormed up to Ventus and started poking him in the chest hard._

"_You don't know that!" exclaimed Xiang, she then slumped to the ground. "You don't know that" she whispered, as tears started flow. Armic walked up to her and crouched down to her level._

"_You know maybe V's right, maybe it's time we started excepting it" said Armic softly. _

"_Hey we just got here, we can still look for clues" said Judy,_ with that the memory ended and faded away.

"What was that!" exclaimed Vidina dropping his blitzball.

"Cool, that was a long memory" said Ryley.

"Huh?" questioned Jian, Anya turned to Jian, Vidina and Lyla.

"Zanarkand is like one big sphere, this where everyone's memories come alive, thanks to the Pryaflies" said Anya. Lyla looked at the ground, Jian hugged her close.

"I still don't get who were they?" asked Vidina, as Jian went off on his own to think. Lyla went the opposite way, she didn't want to talk it hurt too much.

"Vidina!" exclaimed Anya as she hit him over the head, Ryley was about to catch up with Lyla but Anya shook her head. "Leave her it's best that we split up" said Anya.

Lyla was walking through the rubble, until she came to a familiar site. Her home, thankfully it was one of the few buildings that were left untouched by Sin and the war. Before she could go in a scene played before her of herself and Jian of 4 years of age playing Blitzball.

"_Can't catch me!" exclaimed Lyla as she ran with the Blitzball and scored a goal. "Yay" she jumped up and down. Jian kicked a stone and put his hands in his pockets. _

"_I can't believe I lost to a girl" said Jian. Lyla looked at her new friend who she had only met an hour a go._

"_Yeah but you can beat me next time" said Lyla skipping over to him._

"_I'll lose again though" said Jian._

"_You had fun though didn't you?" asked Lyla. Jian smiled and nodded. _The memory then ended.

Meanwhile Jian was also watching a memory in his own home. _Jian was playing on his own, then Isiac and Tulip came into the room._

"_Hey there squirt" grinned Isiac ruffling his brother's hair._

"_Aw leave him alone" said Tulip as she saw that Jian wasn't looking too impressed. Isiac looked at his friend._

"_He's alright" laughed Isiac._ The memory then ended.

Later on the friends had gathered in the cabin it was Vidina who had found the Comm Sphere, and Shinra was in the engine room.

Shinra brought out a tiny grid to test it, taking a few spheres with him, he went to the cabin.

As Shinra walked in the Cabin Lyla suddenly realized how she had recognized him from before.

"Hey that's it" said Lyla jumping up from her seat.

"Oh yeah, from the Thunder Plains" said Jian.

Everyone looked at the couple questionally, Lyla explained to them about the mysterious rescue in the Thunder Plains during the Pilgrimage. Shinra nodded and tapped a button on the grid he was gone in a blue flash.

"Hey where did he go?" asked Vidina.

"Have you even been listening?" asked Anya sighing.

"Ah… No sorry" replied Vidina. There was another blue flash and Shinra appeared smiling.

"Right the test went well" said Shinra, he quickly went down to the engine room and put the grid back in the middle. He pressed the button, the engine room glowed a blue as the Comm Spheres began to rotate round.

In the bridge Cid was holding on for dear life, Kimarhi helped him, he was quite old after all. Gippal smirked and Paine just crossed her arms.

"Celcius go, go, go!" boomed Brother as he accelerated the airship. In a blue flash the airship was gone. The Celcius rocked back and forth and suddenly it was calm.

Lyla looked around the cabin everyone they sat in their seats. Lyla looked up at Jian who had held her tight in his arms. Jian smiled at her.

"We're over Kilika" said Buddy on the speakers and the Celcius landed.

"Did it have to be that bumpy!" exclaimed Ryley.

"Lets go on the deck" suggested Lyla as she pulled Jian to the lift. She wanted to see if they were actually here.

As they got to the deck, Jian cheekily smiled and pulled Lyla towards him. And gave her a kiss, Lyla smiled in the kiss and closed her eyes. By this time in the town there was quite a crowd round the airship. A young girl was curious about it, she had a Moogle on her head, she put her purple daggers away. She smiled as she saw a couple on the deck, she thought she recognized them. She put a finger to her lips and looked to the moogle on her head.

"Pipi can you fly up and see who that is?" asked the girl. Pipi smiled she was also curious.

"Okay Serena" said Pipi as she flew up, her little heart was beating so fast as she saw the couple she then flew back to Serena and whispered in her ear.

"It's Lady Lyla!" exclaimed Serena in surprise. The people around them hearing this began to pray in rejoice.

"Thank Yevon she is home"

"I think that's Sir Jian up there as well"

"Aww I always knew they'd make a lovely couple"

"Lady Lyla I love your music!"

Lyla hearing the commotion broke away from the kiss and looked ahead. She was home, and all of her fans were waving and cheering.

"Somehow, I think the welcome home party has arrived too soon" said Jian, as Lyla walked to the edge of the deck. Lyla beamed, they might not stay for long but it was good to be back. She waved to the crowd, she then ran to the lift dragging Jian along with her.

Meanwhile Xiang had just yesterday had got back from Zanarkand and was walking through the town with her new friends and her boyfriend. Armic and Xiang had got very close during the journey, Judy smiled at them.

"Aww I still can't believe it" said Judy.

"Yeah Xi my brother is a twat" joked Ventus. Xiang smiled.

"He's my twat" said Xiang giggling she then jumped on Armics back.

"Woah" said Armic as he just managed to catch her. Xiang giggled and Armic laughed, as he ran with her on his back. Ruby laughed at their behaviour.

"Well he certainly seems happier" said Ruby. Both the friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Xi is one mighty fine chick" said Ventus grinning. Ruby slapped him over the head, Judy laughed.

Meanwhile Xiang was gawking at the red airship in the distance in front of her, she jumped off Armic's back as he came to a standstill. She looked around her. People were rushing to the airship but why? It was must have been important wasn't it? Xiang then urge to run towards the ship, maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was because she wanted a ride on the airship, she didn't know but she was running. Armic called after her but she didn't listen, she kept on running and running.

As she was getting nearer she saw the crowd of people. She stopped at the crowd clearly out of breath. She took in deep breaths as she leaned over. She then looked up and saw the magnificent airship. She smiled, she never seen anything like it. But the crowd weren't looking at the airship, they were looking at someone or something, they had crowded round so that Xiang couldn't see. Xiang crossed her arms well that wasn't going to stop her.

"Excuse me!" yelled Xiang as she crawled and pushed her way through the crowd, what she saw next made her heart leap with joy. "Ly!" exclaimed Xiang as she hugged her friend really tightly. Lyla smiled, she had to let go of Jian's hand to hug her friend, which she had missed too.

Some of the priests were shooing the crowd away so that the Summoner could have some privacy.

"Hey can you stop crushing my girlfriend" joked Jian grinning. Xiang let go of Lyla and turned to Jian smiling.

"You stole my joke" smiled Xiang while playfully poking Jian in the chest. Lyla giggled, Xiang didn't know just yet.

"See they're not dead" said Judy walking up to them with Armic, Ventus and Ruby. Armic greeted Jian with a high five, while Ventus slapped him on the back.

"You two have got some explaining to do" said Ruby. Lyla nodded, her friends have been worried about her and Jian, it was only right. Xiang smiled

"Yeah but not right now, cause you need to know something" said Xiang as she went over to Armic and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ruby rolled her eyes as Armic returned the kiss.

"Okay did you two have to do it like that" said Ventus. Lyla smiled, she was happy for both of them.

"Aww" said Lyla, Xiang pulled away and looked at her two friends, she poked out her tongue cheekily, Jian was grinning, he was planning something she knew it. Lyla was going to continue but Jian took Lyla hand spun her round to face him and kissed her. Lyla smiled in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Their friends fell silent, each one loss for words. Xiang bit her lip she was shocked, weren't they meant to be friends. Ruby crossed her arms.

"Well it's about time" said Ruby smiling, remembering the conversation she had with Jian. Judy jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright I get to watch two different couples making out in one day!" exclaimed Ventus grinning.

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha I'm evil Grins Will they ever get to Spira? Who's fault was it that the Gullwings are in the wrong time? Find out next time, see I'm getting a little bit excited again,** unless someone knows how to fix a floppy disk, please email me!**


	17. It Wasn't My Fault

Snif No reviews I feel so alone. Snif One of my fav stories ended. Snif My floppy is still broken. Snif Busted broke up. (That was ages ago, you idiot) Snif I think I'm going mad I'm talking to myself. Snif We're all going to die by global warming.

Rikku: Well you're cheerful

Go away Rikku, lol sorry people I'll get on with the story.

Not so important note: I've investigated the phrase "Could of" and even though it's not gramatically correct, my sister told me the way it should be said is Could've, but many people say it the other way. Therefore really in the everyday language it has been changed, and as Ryley is a hip up to date character, many of these characters will be saying it this way. But thanks to M'jai for bringing that up. But maybe I'll try and get the narrator to use the correct phrase.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm so alone. "Snif"... On the bright side I'm on my holiday... But my fav story ended... I don't want it to end. Snif, snif, snif, snif Anyway here's the next chappie.

* * *

While in the Celcius, in the Bridge, both Gippal and Paine are looking down at Shinra with a glare. Shinra is cowering in his seat, Brother and Buddy are in their normal places and the rest are in the cabin. 

"Well…" Said Paine.

"Uh well… It has been 12 years since Sin arrived, so uh that means… uh we are in Lyla's time" said Shinra.

"What!" shrieks Brother.

"Wow he finally notices that Kilika has grown and we're not in our time" said Gippal still looking at Shinra who is typing on the computer.

"Ah ha, here's the problem, Brother accelerated too much, I did warn you about that" said Shinra directing the last part to Brother. Paine turns on her heal to face Brother.

"Hurt time!" exclaimed Paine, Brother shrieks and runs out of the Bridge with Paine running behind him.

Brother runs into the cabin and dives behind the bar. Cid decides not to say anything as he sees Brother cowering behind the bar and goes on talking to Barkeep. Ryley, Anya and Vidina were sat round the table, Ryley smiled when Paine came charging in looking for Brother. "Well at least it isn't Shinra's fault" thought Ryley.

Flurry the bird saw what was going on and flew over to Brother, and landed on his head and started to peck at him. Brother suddenly jumped up and was running around behind the bar trying to get the bird off. Ryley giggled at the sight she turned to her friends.

"Come on lets go and find Lyla and Jian" said Ryley she then turned to skip out of the cabin and out of the Celcius with her two friends following her.

As soon as they got outside they stopped to look around. "Wow it's so big!" exclaimed Ryley. Anya looked around and spotted Lyla and Jian with the people they saw from the memory.

"There they are" said Anya pointing ahead of her. The friends then walked to them, with Ryley running ahead.

"Hey you two, we were wondering where you were" said Ryley in a sing song voice smiling.

"Actually I wasn't because Lyla looked a bit eager" said Vidina, Ryley giggled as Lyla looked a bit embarrassed. Anya just rolled her eyes, she didn't think that those two would ever grow up. Ryley finally noticed the other people, who were looking at them blankly, she smiled.

"Hi I'm Ryley" she said cheerfully, "this is Vidina and Anya" added Ryley. Armic looked curiously at the girl.

"What's up with you and your friend's eyes?" asked Armic but he was hit by Ruby. "Ow" said Armic rubbing his head, Xiang giggled.

"She's Al Behd" said Xiang, she then teasingly brushed his lips and before he could kiss she gave him such a push that he stumbled backward and fell into the water. Xiang went over to the edge and started giggling.

"That's my brother Armic and Xiang" said Ventus, "I'm Ventus" he added quickly.

"I'm Judy and that's Ruby" said Judy smiling at them all.

"Okay Lyla lead the way, I'm starving" said Ryley turning to the couple. Vidina piped up at the sound of food.

"I could eat a Shoopuff" said Vidina.

"You just ate!" exclaimed Anya as Lyla giggled and walked ahead of everyone else with Jian's arm wrapped around her, while everyone followed.

"Hey wait for us!" exclaimed Xiang as she ran up to catch up with the group with a wet Armic following her.

When they had got to Lyla's hut you could see that the sun was going down, they went inside, Vidina and Ryley went straight for the bowl of fruit on the counter. Anya sat on a stool at the table, Judy and Ruby joined her as well as Armic. Xiang sat on Armic's lap and Lyla and Jian sat on the sofa.

"So?" questioned Ruby, Lyla smiled and began to tell her story from the moment she left Baaj to when she arrived back here, Ryley, Anya and Vidina would also add in what they remembered. The friends listened intently.

"I know it sounds pretty unbelievable and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me" said Lyla, Xiang smiled at her.

"Of course we believe you Ly, you know what it actually answers a few questions" said Xiang.

"Ok so when did the whole I'm in love start?" asked Judy smiling.

"Oh I want to tell them" said Ryley carrying an apple and pulling up a stool to the table. "You see the whole thing with Uncle Brother upset Lyla and…" said Ryley, but Vidina interrupted.

"So Lyla left the Cabin, and Jian left to look for her…" Vidina walked over with an orange.

"And they kissed in the rain on the deck" said Anya smiling.

"Hey!" exclaimed Vidina and Ryley in unsion.

"You saw that?" questioned Lyla blushing. Ryley smiled at her.

"Yep" she answered. Xiang stood up smiling and walked over to Lyla and bent down.

"Aww Ly, you've gone all red" said Xiang. Ruby turned to Anya, she looked more responsible than the other two.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Ruby. Anya turned to the girl.

"Tomorrow, Shinra needs to fix the time machine" Anya sighed and shook her head. Xiang turned on her heel to face the two girls who had been talking. She put her finger to her lips and then suddenly punched the air.

"That means we can go to a party or something in Luca!" exclaimed Xiang. Ryley suddenly jumped up from the stool smiling.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Ryley.

"We need to get ready" said Judy.

"Yeah that means no boys!" exclaimed Xiang as she dragged Jian away from Lyla and pushed him outside. The rest of the guys being smart walked themselves outside.

While in the Cabin the cupboard door suddenly flung open and Asuka fell out. She dusted herself off. You see Asuka had snuck on board to try and get some reputation back, the fact that Lyla had got back with Jian meant that everyone thought she had lost her style. Well she wouldn't have that. She boarded off the Celcius to find that Kilika had changed.

"Dam so the stupid Gullwings have actually done it" she thought. She walked on, Kilika was like a maze, she thought she was lost but then she spotted Jian. She chose to hide behind some crates, she needed to bide her time.

"…So have you guys er…you know?" asked Armic. Jian raised an eyebrow at him. Vidina chuckled.

"Bro do you ever learn to keep your trap shut" said Ventus shaking his head. Just then Kogome approached them.

"Hey I heard you were back" said Kogome spinning a Blitzball. "I also heard that you were getting it on with Lyla. I guess the better man won" said Kogome holding out his hand. Jian crossed his arms.

"This isn't a competition, Lyla isn't an object to be used" said Jian. Before Kogome could reply the girls came out of Lyla's hut. They hadn't changed at all they had wasted their time with girl talk instead, although Lyla had her hair down and two loose plaits were on either side her head, which was probably done by the other girls.

"Hey Xiang catch" said Kogome as he threw her some keys. Xiang caught the keys and curiously looked at them as she ran up to him. "It's the winner's suite, it turned out that the Al Behd Psyces cheated" said Kogome. Xiang smiled as she ran on ahead to the boat with the others following, Lyla gave a brief smile to him as they left. Ryley walking behind with Anya asked her a question.

"What's up with Jian?" Ryley had noticed that he had been glaring at Kogome. Anya shook her head.

"I don't know" said Anya as they boarded the boat.

Meanwhile Asuka had been following them and now had snuck on to the boat. She then went to cabins down below, it would be a while before they get to Luca, might as well get some sleep.

Ryley dashed up to the upper deck and sat on the railing with her legs dangling over on the other side. She smiled to herself as she looked at the stars.

Anya looked around the boat, standing at the back of the boat was Kimarhi, she rushed up to him.

"Kimarhi why aren't you on the Celcius?" asked Anya with a puzzled look.

"Kimarhi hear Lyla go to Luca. Anya with Lyla, Kimarhi protect Anya, keep you safe. Kimarhi promised." Kimarhi looked down at the young girl with sadness in his eyes. Anya smiled at him as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kimarhi" Anya pulled out of the hug.

Vidina looked up to see Ryley, he then went up to see her.

"The stars are really pretty" said Ryley as he approached her.

"Uh huh" replied Vidina. Judy approached them she wanted to get to know Lyla's friends.

"See never talk to a guy about stars, you'll get nothing out of them" said Judy bouncing on her toes. Ryley giggled.

Meanwhile Xiang and Armic had walked to the back of the boat opposite where Kimarhi and Anya were though.

"So what happened to getting changed?" asked Armic with a smile.

"Well we were going to, but…" began Xiang looking up at Armic as held her in his arms.

"You decided to change Lys' hair" replied Armic. Xiang frowned.

"That's just it, it wasn't my idea. It was hers'" Xiang pointed to Ryley. She let her arm fall before continuing. "I mean I was the one with all the crazy ideas, you know to tease Jian and so on… I just feel like I've been replaced" said Xiang sadly lowering her head to the ground. Armic smiled at her.

"Hey you haven't been replaced, Ly and Ji love you to bits… well actually if they do. That would be weird and all" said Armic scratching his head in confusion. Xiang looked up at him smiling, she then suddenly pressed her lips on his.

While Ruby went to the top deck to join Judy and the others she saw Jian and Lyla at the front of the boat. Lyla was sat on the railing and Jian was supporting her. Ruby smiled to herself as she walked up the steps and approached Judy, Ventus had also walked up to them as well. He looked around to see Xiang and Armic making out. He shook his head.

"Could they be any more public?" questioned Ventus.

"I'm actually kinda glad now that Lyla and Jian are more private" said Ryley pointing to the couple. She then swung her legs and her body round to face the group.

"Nah Lyla's the private one" said Vidina. Ryley giggled.

"Yeah Jian really doesn't care where he kisses Lyla" Ryley put her hand to her mouth to try and stop giggling.

"Yep that defiantly sounds like something Ji would do" replied Judy. The group laughed. Then a buzzing sound came from Ryley's Commlink.

"Ryley!" screamed Brother

"Ow" said Ryley covering her ear. "Oui tuh'd haad du clnays! (You don't need to scream!)" she exclaimed.

"Frana yna oui? (Where are you?)" he asked. Ryley smiled.

"E's fedr Lylas' vneahtc, yht fa yna kuehk du Luca. (I'm with Lylas' friends and we are going to Luca)" she replied.

"What Ryley you are not safe…" but Ryley had turned the Comm link off. She smiled at the group. "Sorry about that, it's just Uncle Brother again" said Ryley.

Meanwhile Asuka had emerged from the cabin, no one had seen her. She saw ahead of her the couple, Lyla left Jian to talk to Anya and Kimarhi while Jian made his way toward Armic and Xiang, who has stopped making out by this time. It was her turn to strike, she then stepped in his way finally revealing herself.

"Hi" said Asuka in a flirty way flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh Yevon, what do you want?" asked Jian crossing his arms.

"Oh aren't you pleased to see me. Don't worry I like guys who play hard to get" said Asuka taking a step forward.

Meanwhile there was a girl and boy sitting opposite what was going the railing. The girl had long black curly hair, and brown eyes she is wearing the exactly the same outfit as Paine wears in the Warrior Dressphere and has the same sword. In fact she is the girl in the dressphere. Although Paine wore the outfit before dressspheres, the sphere was based on this girl because of the fact that the sphere seem to get more abilities from her than Paine. The girl was 17 years old as well. The boy was also the same age he had blue eyes and brown hair which was cut short. He wore brown boots, black trousers and a black t shirt he carried a sword with a red blade.

"Hey Takoire, isn't that Jian over there?" asked the girl pointing over to Jian.

"Hey I think you're right Meeka" replied Takoire. Meeka laughed.

"I still see he's having trouble with girls". She shook head smiling. Takoire laughed.

"Well you did start it, with the whole trying to get Jian to loosen up" said Takoire. Meeka smiled, but before she could answer Sin arrived. The boat rocked back and forth, everyone was hanging on. Two Al behd ran to the front to operate the cannons. Then it was calm. Asuka being scared to death ran for the cabins.

"Woah what the hell is that!" exclaimed Vidina spotting the huge fin which was now surfacing the water at the front of the boat.

"Eek it's Sin!" exclaimed Judy heading for the stairs, but Sin spawn was attacking the boat, and they blocked her way. Judy backed away she looked at her friends.

"Ah well it's been fun" said Ventus. Ryley shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ryley to Ventus as she drew out her daggers.

"Yeah you're talking like it's the end" added Vidina bringing out the world champion. Ryley rushed at the Sin spawn cutting through it, as Vidina handled the other one. They both burst into Pryaflies.

"Now run get to the cabins below!" exclaimed Ryley, Judy nodded and herself, Ventus and Ruby ran down the stairs, with Ryley and Vidina following. Judy screamed as three more landed in front of her. But suddenly it was alight with fire, the other was shot and a Ronso ran up and sliced with it's spear. Ryley looked to her left to see Anya holding her gun, which was smoking, Lyla had her staff out, and Kimarhi was in front of them.

"Quickly it's that way!" exclaimed Anya motioning with her head towards the cabins.

"But…" protested Judy.

"There's not much we can do Jude" said Ventus taking her arm.

"Don't worry Armic and Xiang are fine, they're in the Cabin" said Lyla. Ruby nodded and the friends ran for the cabin.

* * *

Oh No Asuka is back, Sin is attacking. But on the bright side Brother messed up and now he's getting picked on by Fluffy. Ironic ain't it that the bird is called fluffy Sniger Anyway next chappie will be up, when a) I get on and do the boring rewrite the chapter coming, b) I cheer up, and take my own advice about chocolate and Ice Cream. Anyway see ya, please review I feel so very alone, take pity on me. 


	18. Once Again We Are Held Up

Omg I actually did it and if I do say myself, it is super long! And so many reviewed yay, I wanna list them he he, nothing in the rules says I can't list them.

* * *

**Thanks to our super duper reviewers: **ForeverOblivion, Vogue Star, M'jai and welcome back Rinoa Kairi. Let give a super duper welcome to **kelcitaoOo **who reviewed the first chappie of shuyin's rage making the 100th reviewer of that part YAY!

* * *

**OMG more AN: **Ha I can't stop, I'm in such a good mood, anyway **Brother Confesses All **has been updated, umm I wanted to pick on him again he he. And from now on I'm going to suggest Great fics to you, because I'm noticing lately that there's not alot he he. And also it gives me inspiration to rewrite, it's all good.

* * *

**Suggested Fic To Read: **Silver Wings Trilogy by akksgurl, it's based around the idea of shuyin and Tidus merging, see this idea goes beyond M'jai and me. Last thing I heard that akksgurl was doing power ranger fics. She's also a past reviewer he he.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh my god it's a disclaimer the story will start yay.

* * *

Suddenly Serena ran out of the cabin with daggers drawn.

"Miss Serena it's not safe!" exclaimed a priest from inside the Cabin. Three Sin spawn surrounded Serena. She smiled.

"Now it's payback" whispered Serena under her breath, she ran for one and jumped over it to get a better view. She drew her daggers as far back as she could. They then glowed a red and came alight with fire. "Razzia!" she exclaimed as she swung her arms forward releasing the wave of fire. Two were hit and immediately burst into Pryaflies.

Meanwhile Takoire, Meeka and Jian were back to back fighting the Sin spawn.

"Not quite the reunion you had planned" said Takoire as he cut down a Sin spawn.

"Duh Sin wasn't part of the plan!" exclaimed Meeka as she jumped up and brought the sword down. Jian didn't say anything, he sliced a Sin spawn in half. Pryaflies were everywhere. "Still using Sir Wang's technique then" observed Meeka she looked ahead. Sin was changing course. Takoire put his sword away, Meeka smiled. "You haven't changed I see".

"Hey no more Sin spawn, don't need to have the sword out" said Takoire grinning. Jian had a look round and then put his sword away, Meeka put hers' away as well.

"You should know to check your surroundings by now" said Jian.

"And you should learn to loosen up" said Takoire with a grin. Jian grinned at that. Meeka smiled.

"Has it really been 1 year since we saw each other?" asked Meeka.

"I guess you're right" said Jian. Takoire jumped in surprise.

"Wow really it's been a whole year since we've been officially qualified to be a Guardian from Baaj" replied Takoire. Meeka nodded and then crossed her arms.

"And why haven't my two comrades kept in touch?" asked Meeka.

"Ahh… well… Umm" began Takoire.

"Why didn't you write?" asked Jian with a smirk. Meeka smiled

"Touche" she replied "Do you remember the first day we met?" asked Meeka.

"Yeah we were about seven" said Takoire.

"We needed a third person in our group, and no one would have you in their group" said Jian. Meeka nodded smiling.

"And then you Jian told Sir Wang that you needed a third person and you would let me join" said Meeka.

"Yeah Sir Wang was our substitute that day, he looked really cross that you wanted Meeka to join the group" said Takoire smiling at the memory.

"Yes he had a big problem with me, I'm pretty sure he didn't want me in the class" said Meeka.

"Yeah girls can be great Guardians" said Takoire.

"It turned out that I can beat both of your asses" said Meeka smiling. Takoire laughed.

"Yeah but I doubt you'd be able to beat Jian now" said Takoire, Meeka smiled nodding.

"Err why not? You haven't tried recently" said Jian. Meeka smiled at him.

"Hello Guardian Tournament. No way I could match what you did Jian" said Meeka.

"We did try and see you but they wouldn't let us in" said Takoire.

"Anyway what the hell were you thinking tackling that many fiends!" exclaimed Meeka.

"Well I like a challenge" said Jian with a smirk. Meeka sighed and shook her head. Then Lyla approached them she had been talking to her friends who were now in a big group Kimarhi was standing to the side to keep an eye on Anya. "You okay?" asked Jian to Lyla. She smiled.

"Yes I'm fine, wow it's been quite a while, how are you Takoire?" asked Lyla.

"Well you didn't come to Baaj much you know for Summoning." Said Takoire with a grin. He saw Meeka's face who didn't know who she was. Lyla turned to the girl.

"I'm Lyla nice to meet you" she prayed. Meeka smiled praying back.

"Oh so you're Lady Lyla, Jian's Summoner, we keep missing each other, I'm Meeka" she replied.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Meeka" said Lyla.

"Oh just call me Meeka" she replied.

"Well then you can just call me Lyla" Lyla smiled at the girl.

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time" said Meeka.

Meanwhile the rest of the friends were talking to each other.

"Aww I wish I saw the kissing" said Judy. Ryley smiled.

"Good thing then that I recorded it!" exclaimed Ryley pulling out the sphere.

"Ryley I didn't know you were recording it!" exclaimed Anya.

"Oh I want to watch it!" exclaimed Xiang.

"Me too!" exclaimed Judy.

"Now wait a minute, this is private" said Ruby, Anya nodded agreeing, but then slowly changed her mind.

"Actually…" she began. Ryley smiled she turned on the sphere.

"Aww" said Judy having watched the Sphere.

"Well I didn't know Jian could be such a romantic bum" said Xiang.

"What? That's romance!" exclaimed Vidina who was spinning a Blitzball.

"Sure it is, it's in the rain" said Judy.

"See I told you so" replied Ryley.

Then finally they had docked at Luca. Jian said goodbye to Meeka and Takoire and promised to keep in touch, as the group boarded off Asuka once again followed them to the club where the group sat down, which had one long seat, which went all the way round the table. Lyla dragged Jian to the dance floor, while Armic went to get some drinks. Asuka before making her move on Jian decided to have a warm up, she walked towards Armic.

Meanwhile at the table Ryley had finally spotted Asuka.

"Crud! (Shit!)" exclaimed Ryley.

"Ryley!" exclaimed Anya. Ryley just shook her head and pointed over to Asuka. Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Armic was laughing and grinning, while Asuka was clearly flirting. Xiang quickly stood up and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Xiang!" exclaimed Judy.

"Hey wait up!" exclaimed Ryley, running after Xiang for the friends.

"Hello drinks?" questioned Ventus. Ruby sighed and got up and went to the bar, while Anya marched up straight to Asuka.

"What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Anya. Asuka sighed and crossed her arms.

"You really like to spoil my fun"

"Just get back to the Celcius" said Anya she turned to Armic. "Xiang's upset because of you" said Anya as Asuka walked away.

"Why what did I do I was just being friendly?" questioned Armic. Anya sighed.

"Well just explain that to her when she comes back" said Anya as they walked back to the table.

Meanwhile Lyla and Jian were slowly dancing, Lyla had her hands around his neck, while Jian had his hands on her waist. Lyla looked over Jian's shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw Asuka heading their way.

"What's wrong?" asked Jian when he saw her frown.

"Asuka's coming over here and I don't know what to do" said Lyla honestly.

"Well I do" said Jian, he then kissed her slowly. Lyla then closed her eyes, she felt all her fears and worries fade away. Asuka then approached the couple from behind Jian. She then touched Jian's shoulder. Lyla felt Jian pull her closer to him. She could tell that Asuka was there, even when kissing Jian. Asuka walked round to Lyla.

"You know it looks likes he leaves the best kisses to me" teased Asuka. Jian could taste the salt in Lyla's tears, she was crying, and he was the cause of it. That was what he hated most of about himself. He pulled away from Lyla. She looked longing at him, not wanting to let him go, she then hugged him close, closing her eyes. Jian stroked her hair, he then turned his head to Asuka as he wrapped his arms protectively around Lyla.

"Look just get lost" said Jian, but before she could answer she suddenly got punched in the face, Asuka held her cheek as she stumbled backwards. Standing before her was Xiang with her fists clenched.

"That's for my friends!" exclaimed Xiang angrily. Ryley was behind clearly doing a little victory dance. "And this," She then kicked Asuka in the gut, knocking her to the floor. "Is for my boyfriend!" Lyla looked at her friend she had never seen her so mad before. She saw her friend just looking at Asuka wondering if she should hit her again. She pulled away from Jian and touched Xiangs' shoulder.

"I think that's enough Xiang" said Lyla, everyone in the room had stopped and were staring at the scene before them. Xiang snapped back to reality, she looked up from Asuka to find people staring at her, she then looking at the floor turned around. What would her friends think of her now? She had just hit someone, most of all what would Lyla think, she would be disappointed, wouldn't she? These were the thoughts spinning around her head. Lyla saw her friend looking at the floor, that meant she was feeling guilty. She smiled at her friend.

"You know she did deserve it" said Lyla, Ryley went over to Asuka and took one arm while Anya coming over to the tables took another arm.

"Yeah, she's had it coming for a long time" said Ryley cheerfully while the girls heaved her up, people began then to slowly get back to dancing and having a good time. Anya and Ryley then led her back outside where Ryley called for the Celcius. Then rest of the friends then approached them. Xiang looked up feeling happy that her friends weren't disappointed.

"I don't know what happened really I was just so angry when Ryley told me about the Calm Lands and telling me what Asuka was like. Ryley told me what she did to you guys" said Xiang looking at Lyla and Jian. "And then when I saw her do that stuff when I came back in…" said Xiang trailing off. Lyla smiled at her friend.

"You don't need to explain, we do understand, and Armic is a complete ditz. I don't think he knew that she was flirting" said Lyla smiling, she had seen what was going on out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey!" exclaimed Armic.

"Don't tell me you knew!" exclaimed Judy nudging him.

"Uh well… no" replied Armic.

"Well then Ly's right you are a ditz" stated Ruby.

"Like Vidina then" said Ryley happily approaching then with Anya.

"Hey actually it's no more chicks for me, they are just too complicated" said Vidina shaking his head.

"That wont last long" said Anya. Xiang then flung her arms around Armic.

"I'm sorry for doubting you!" exclaimed Xiang, she then quickly pressed her lips against his. No one had noticed but during this time Ventus had got his own drink and now approached the group.

"Finally a drink!" said Ventus.

"Oh boi, we're going to be here for a while" said Ruby. Judy giggled she then turned to Lyla and Jian.

"Why don't you two go on ahead, we'll catch up" said Judy. Xiang held out the keys while making out.

"Translation, take the keys" said Ruby, Lyla smiled at her friends. Ryley nodded motioning that they would be alright, Anya smiled at the couple, Vidina seeing they were hesitating, took the keys and threw them at Lyla, which she caught.

"Just don't do anything naughty" said Vidina smirking. Anya shook her head. Lyla just smiled and Jian wrapped his arm around her as they walked outside, As they left they heard Ventus.

"Yevon if it was those two, they would be doing the Shoopuff dance by now" he exclaimed pointing at his brother.

The night was breezy and the stars were bright as they stepped outside, you'd think nothing more would go wrong wouldn't you? That they'd get to the beautiful expensive hotel ensuite room and have a nice night before their friends get back. And then go and save the Gullwings and it'd all be a happy ending. Well you're wrong you can pretend that this never happened, but it did, just when you thought that they would get some peace.

Lyla and Jian walked along the path, but then suddenly a Bevelle guard came at Jian out of no where and punched Jian in the gut, he was about to pull out his sword but another one pounced on his back and hit him on the head. He fell to the floor dizzy, Lyla was about to help with a spell but three guards grabbed her and inflicted silence. She couldn't speak, one of the guards she recognised who had grabbed her first. It was Gai the guard who had tried to rape her in Djose. The other five Guards closed in on Jian.

"Finish him off" ordered Gai as he and the other two guards dragged Lyla away. Jian saw Lyla been taken away, their eyes locked she looked terrified and she couldn't speak.

She mouthed "I love you" with tears in her eyes before been dragged away.

"No!" exclaimed Jian jumping up he kicked one but the other only hit him to the floor again, again he felt more dizzy. They all began to kick him, he could feel the pain rush through him. But what was worse was the feeling of failure, now he understood Shuyin, how he had been walking, roaming Spira for a thousand years because of failure. He was surely going to die. One guard pulled out a dagger while the others held Jian down.

* * *

OMG A CLIFFY! Umm I have to stop saying omg all the time. Unfortuneately I'm still rewriting and I've got writers block, I know what I want to put down, but I forgot what I did last time, and it's hard.

How about if I just kill Jian he he, that might work ha ha, KILL JIAN Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Ok review.


	19. Will I Die?

Hello people still rewriting but you know, can't be helped. If you want** you can help me update quicker**, by going to **www dot squareforurms dot com **and chase me down in the lounge and bar section and start thread or post in there to tell me to get my ass into gear and stop going on the forums. He He oops or you can** email me. But I think actually chasing me down in the bar section will be more affective.** I'm going to regret that now, I've given permission to people to chase me down oh no. I'm known as **01habbo** in the forums. Anyway let go on to thank the reviewers shall we?

* * *

**Thanks to our super duper reviewers: **ForeverOblivion, Vogue Star and RinoaKari ah ha I spelt it right this time, ah ha. Don't know what I'm going on about check the reviews for the last chappie. M'jai is gone, ok who tied her up, I know she leaves critical reviews but... oh I might of tied her up actually lol

* * *

**Suggested Fic To Read: **Remember only the high standard go here. And today's high standard fic is NeoGenesis by M'jai it's the best Shuyin and Lenne story I've seen so far, it explains Tidus's creation, and what it's about, and the best bit it has 3 other fics that follow it up which explores whether Tidus is real, and there's a really big twist concerning Spira. It' such a high standard that you want more but there's no more SNIFF. Read the follow ups in this order. Spira's Dream, Spira's Sphere and Spira's Revenge. (If you want a possibility that your fic is to be advertised here, and you know I'm reading it, COMPLETE IT cough Vogue Star Cough)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, actually I own Jian so I get to kill him he he

* * *

"One more less Zanarkand scum, to worry about" said the Guard he was about to bring the dagger down but he was kicked in the back and the force sent him flying into another Guard, they both went unconscience. Meeka stood there with determination on her face where the Guard used to be. The three other Guards stood up in surprise. Takoire jumped up behind two of them and came crashing down on their heads, they too fell unconscience. The other Guard looked nervously at the Guardians and ran for it.

"There's nothing like beating up Bevelle guards" said Takoire cheerfully. Meeka and Takoire went over to Jian and helped him up. Jian accepted their help, and used them to lean on, as they guided him to the wall. They sat Jian down so his back was leaning against the wall. In frustration he punched the ground.

"I should of seen it coming!" exclaimed Jian. Meeka sat down.

"It was a surprise attack, it wasn't your fault" said Meeka.

"Yeah you're only human, you're not a Machina" said Takoire. Jian tried to stand up but found it too painful.

"Ahh Dam I need to rescue Lyla!" exclaimed Jian.

"Don't move!" exclaimed Meeka.

"Yeah, you're going to be no help to Lyla as a cripple" said Takoire. But Jian wasn't listening he stood up while gritting his teeth.

"You don't understand I have to get her" said Jian.

"Jian!" exclaimed Xiang, the three friends turned their heads to find the friends now running up to them.

"Wow what happened to you?" asked Vidina. Xiang had a sinking feeling.

"It's Bevelle isn't it?" questioned Xiang. Jian nodded.

"Poor Ly!" exclaimed Judy.

"Why what's happened?" said Brother suddenly over the Comm Link. The three Gullwings looked at everyone worriedly ignoring Brother. Meeka then smiled and shook her head she pulled out a mega potion.

"I should know by now that I can't stop you. Just take this" said Meeka handing Jian the potion.

"What! He can't fight like that!" exclaimed Takoire waving his arms about, while Jian gulped down the potion and threw the remains away. Meeka smiled.

"I'd like to see you try and stop him" said Meeka. Takoire then realized that he couldn't Jian thought the world about Lyla, he smiled.

"So what exactly has happened here?" asked Ryley.

"The Bevelle guards came at me out of no where, and took Lyla" said Jian looking out at the distance trying to figure out where they would go.

"What!" exclaimed Brother. He then coughed. "Gullwings this is the order, go and save Lyla" said Brother.

"We were going to do that anyway!" exclaimed Ryley, Anya shook her head.

"Piece of cake, then we go and save your parents" said Vidina spinning the world champion. Xiang ran in front of Jian and stopped, she turned to the group.

"Hmm if I was a crazy Bevelle Guard and just had Jian taken care of, where would I go with Ly?" asked Xiang to no one in particular.

"They want Lyla and Jian dead right?" asked Ryley. Xiang nodded.

"They want everyone who lived in Zanarkand dead" added Takoire.

"I know he wants some fun the slizball" said Vidina. Armic's eyes widened.

"Uh oh the keys!" exclaimed Armic. Jian took off running.

"Hey wait up!" exclaimed Ryley as the group ran after him.

While at the luxury suite it had everything a swimming pool, a hot tub a sphere screen, 8 bedrooms, 2 with bunks and the others with doubles. Throughout the suite there was a white walls and wooden floors with white beds.

In one of the double rooms Lyla was tied to one of the poles at the end of the bed, with her hands tied behind her back, the guards were outside deciding on who should go first, Lyla looked down at the floor. Tears fell down her cheeks, Jian was probably dead by now, they had put a ring on Lyla so that she couldn't Summon or do Magic, they had lifted the silence from her so that she could speak. Lyla closed her eyes so that she could imagine Jian, it brought a brief smile to her face, but her eyes snapped open when Gai came in still in his uniform so she couldn't see his eyes. Gai came towards her smirking, he came down to her level and forced a kiss onto her, Lyla slip her hands down the pole onto the floor, she then pushed her self up and kicked him. Gai fell backwards.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed he came charging forward and slammed her against the pole. Lyla couldn't help it, tears were falling freely down her cheek that pain was so immense. "Now kiss me back" he order, he kissed her roughly, but Lyla held her ground. "Fine" he said smirking he punched her in the face. Lyla yelled out in pain as she felt her cheek sting, he then kissed her again, as he was kissing her he ripped off her clothes like an animal, she saw her clothes ruined. Her mother gave her those, she just hoped it would end soon.

Meanwhile Jian came charging in the luxury suite the two Guards seeing Jian ran for it, but before they could get out the door the friends blocked their way. Jian then headed to the first bedroom on the right. He kicked the door open, he saw Lyla kick the guard. Lyla closed her eyes waiting for the pain, for him to hit her, the Guard stood up but then saw Jian. "Shit" he said, Jian charged at him and threw him out the door where his friends were waiting. Jian then looked over to Lyla she was shaking with her eyes closed with only her boots on. Jian took off his hoodie He went over to Lyla.

"Hey" he said as he covered Lyla up with his hoodie.

"Jian?" questioned Lyla when she opened her eyes to see Jian cutting her free. Jian turned around so that she could have some privacy. Lyla smiled he wasn't dead she stood up. He was so sweet turning around, she loved him so much. She wiped her tears away, she then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile the friends were all anxiously waiting outside the bedroom. Ryley was particularly worried.

"Why? Why? Why?" asked Ryley. Anya put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know" sighed Anya. Then Jian came out of the room with Lyla's ripped clothes. All of the friends looked at Jian gob smacked.

"Er… It's not what it looks like" said Jian realizing what it looked like.

"Sure it isn't" said Vidina with a grin. Xiang quickly took the clothes away from Jian.

"Oh Yevon she loves these" said Xiang examining the clothes. Ryley then took the clothes from Xiang.

"Easy enough to fix" said Ryley as she began to dig into the bag strapped onto her leg.

"We'll be going with these then" said Meeka motioning to three unconscience bodies. "Yeah they don't make very good punch bags" said Takoire as the two left dragging the bodies along the ground with them.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lyla was relaxing in the bubbles, the pain was slowly drifting away, it was more of a relief to her than anything.

She then soon got out and wrapped a towel around her, she realized she only had Jian's top to get dressed in, although it would be alright if it was just her and Jian, she didn't fancy going public like it. But her prayers were then answered there was a knock on the door.

"Ly do you like need some clothes, or are you planning to have a passion of love with Jian" said Xiang with a giggle. Lyla smiled to herself.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" said Lyla trailing off while opening the door a crack and poking her head through.

"Really, don't need the dirty thoughts" said Xiang handing over the fixed clothes. Lyla smiled as she took the clothes.

"Thanks and you know you started it" said Lyla closing the door.

Lyla came out a minute later fully dressed with the boots on and with Jian's top in her hand.

Xiang giggled to herself as she saw Jian's top "Sure I started it" said Xiang giggling. Lyla shook her head, as Xiang took the top from her and decided to tease Jian about it.

Lyla walked outside the bedroom to the lounge, she saw her friends crowded round in a circle, Xiang kept poking Jian and teasing him, as he put his hoodie on. Lyla saw Armic looking a bit worried so she walked over to him, as Jian chased Xiang through the lounge and outside onto the balcony.

"They're always like that Armic, Xiang will pick on Jian, and Jian will always find a way to get back at her" said Lyla with a smile.

"Uh… Was it really that obvious?" asked Armic scratching the back of his head. Ventus punched him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah bro, you should really trust your friends more" said Ventus crossing his arms.

Suddenly there was a splash. Xiang had pushed Jian into the pool outside, and now she was running towards her friends.

"Woah!" exclaimed Armic, as Xiang suddenly took his hand and dragged him to the nearest bedroom, and slammed the door.

"Okay, I'm retiring before the wrath of Jian arrives" said Vidina as he went to a bedroom.

"Same here" said Ventus, as he too quickly went to a bedroom. Ryley giggled as she walked over to Lyla.

"I fixed them for you" said Ryley with a yawn, she then too went to bed. Anya tilted her head to one side as she looked at Lyla.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she clasped her hands behind her back. Lyla merely nodded, as Jian approached them soaking wet. Ruby burst out laughing when she saw him.

"It's not funny" complained Jian as he brushed the water out of his face. Ruby just waved it away, still laughing not able to speak, she headed to a bedroom and closed the door. Jian looked at Anya as she tried not to giggle, she put her hand up to her mouth to stop herself.

"Sorry" she answered as she quickly went to the next bedroom and closed the door.

"Fire" said Lyla as she waved her hand, and the fireplace was alight.

"Hey you're getting more powerful" said Jian. Lyla looked at the door of the bedroom and then looked at the floor. "Hey" said Jian softly as he raised her head to face him.

"I…" began Lyla looking into his brown eyes. Jian smiled at her.

"We don't have to sleep in the bedroom" said Jian reading her thoughts. Lyla smiled as she took his hand and they both sat on the sofa near the fireplace.

"Mmm you smell of chlorine" said Lyla as she laid her head on a wet Jian. Jian smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, and they fell fast asleep.

* * *

OOO look Jian isn't dead go away MOB.

Bye bye next time what's up with Serena.


	20. Here We Go Again!

Hello people I don't know why the text is big (if it's not then it was when I uploaded it), but oh well, so anyway I'm back YAY! The story will continue but umm... I'm still trying to sort stuff out so I'm not completely back yet. I welcome any new readers to us. So yeah this is really late for the following reasons

My computer buggered on me

My floppy buggered on me

I have no laptop no more I did most typing at night in my room, I have to do it on computer now.

No Muse.

I'm rewriting, sigh boring!

I need to sort out my life!

* * *

**Thanks to our super duper reviewers: **Vogue Star and RinoaKari who tracked me down on a different site, psst she's scary lol

* * *

**Summary:** Brother makes a mistake and the Gullwings end up in the wrong time, Bevelle soldiers are still trying to kill Lyla and Jian, Lyla nearly got raped again! Poor girl. Yep and that's it.

* * *

**Suggested fic to read:** If you're expecting me to suggest something, then sorry nothing today I'm not in full swing therefore no fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Gullwings

* * *

The next day Serena ran through the streets of Luca down to the downtown area, Her two Pigtails bobbed up and down as she ran, she had stolen an apple from a local store, because she was very hungry, she hadn't eaten since yesterday, because she had run away from the Acolyte who was taking her to Bevelle. Serena turned a corner and ran up the main steps. 

Then finally she found herself on the dusty road in the downtown area, in otherwords the residential area. Serena went to sit over at a bench as she ate her apple.

"I'm sure Yevon will let this slide, just this once" she thought as she eagerly bit into the apple.

Meanwhile Pipi and an Acolyte who was wearing Yevonite clothing complete with a green hat and bits of brown hair poking out from underneath, were searching around Luca for little Serena.

As they stopped for a breather the acolyte shook her head.

"What am I going to do? I'm meant to be taking her to Bevelle, so that she can live with the other orphans, and continue with her training as a Guardian now that Baaj has been destroyed by Sin" she said as she worriedly looked around. Hovering Pipi replied.

"She has lost her sister to Sin, and if it wasn't for me Serena wouldn't be here, and now I'm the only Moogle left kupo. She wont leave the town, she is still here somewhere". Pipi looked up to see Lyla and her friends walking down the road, she flew over to them. "Kupo! Lady Lyla! Serena is missing!"

The friends stopped in their tracks as the Moogle explained that Serena had been missing since yesterday, since she ran when the boat docked the harbour.

"We should split up then" suggested Lyla as she turned to her friends. The Alcolyte looked at Ryley and gasped.

"She cannot help us, we must have nothing to do with the Al Behd who use the forbiddion Machina" she pointed an acussing finger at her as she said this. Judy took a step away from Ryley, she wanted Sin to disappear for good and if that meant avoiding Ryley then so be it. Ruby let out a sigh as she saw Judy stand closer to her. Jian crossed his arms.

"Wait since when were Machina forbiddion?" Jian looked straight at the acolyte. She just did the prayer sign as she spoke.

"But surely you've heard Sir Jian, it has been forbiddion to use certain Machina since Baaj has been destroyed by Sin." She was still looking at Ryley when she said this. "We are not allowed to use certain Machina because of this, as this angers Yevon"

Meanwhile Meeka was walking along the dusty road downtown when she spotted Serena crying on the bench with her legs brought up to her chest. She silently walked up and sat down beside her. Serena gasped as she looked up to find Meeka sitting beside her.

"Oh Miss Meeka I don't want to go to Bevelle" Meeka smiled at her.

"And why not, you'll make lots of friends, and they have a pretty cool arena where you can train" she waved her arms about to make it easier to picture the arena.

"They're mean, they attacked Sir Jian and Lady Lyla for no reason, they called Sir Jian Zanarkand Scum" she looked to the floor and began to swing her legs. Meeka shook her head and looked at Serena.

"Did you see what happened last night?" she asked, Serena merely nodded not looking at her. Meeka smiled.

"Those were just a few soldiers from Bevelle, not everyone in Bevelle wants to hurt them, Infact most of them wish for them to complete the Pilgrimage safely." Serena looked up at her surprised.

"Umm I thought Bevelle hated them" as she clasped her hands together. Meeka shook her head.

"Nope only a few soldiers and a sargeant hates them, so if I come with you would you like to go to Bevelle?" she asked with a smile. Serena looked at her confused.

"Why would you like to come with me?" asked Serena. Meeka laughed.

"Bevelle is my home, I have no Summoner to protect, and also I could give you extra lessons" Meeka stood up "So what do you say?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Serena jumped up with excitement.

"Oh yes please!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"See I told you it would be okay" Said a male voice as a few Pryaflies flew past her from the bushes, and hovered in front of her. Serena smiled and nodded as Meeka had a look of horror on her face. The Pryaflies then flew away.

"I hope you find your friend" whispered Serena. As she stared at the Pryaflies.

"Umm who was that Serena?" asked Meeka, Serena smiled.

"It was Sir Jian's brother, he's looking for his friend before he goes to the Farplane" said Serena smiling, she then continued. "Sir Jian has two older brothers, one is already in the Farplane" she said excitedly. She then jumped up and down "I just met one of the Zanarkand Abes Blitzball players, it was so cool!" Meeka smiled down at her. It was funny how the child could change her emotions so quickly. Meeka offered her hand and Serena clasped it and they headed down the stairs.

Meanwhile the group were still talking about the best way to find the girl, when Jian spotted Serena and Meeka walking towards them.

"It's okay, she's here" said Jian nodding in the direction of Serena.

"SERENA!" Yelled Pipi in delight as she flew over to her, Serena gave her a cuddle.

"Pipi" giggled Serena as she let go. The Acolyte came rushing over to her.

"Miss Serena are you alright?" she asked as the rest of the group walked over to them. Serena blushed as she spotted Jian and looked to the floor.

"Yes" she replied in a small voice. Afterall she is a little girl with a small crush. She then shook her head to get more confidence and looked up. Isiac, Jian's brother had given her a message and she was going to deliver it.

"Isiac said he's sorry, Sir Jian". Armic, Xiang, Judy, Ruby and Ventus all gasped, they knew exactly who Isiac was. Lyla just smiled down on her and she bent down to her level.

"Did you meet Jian's brother?" she asked. Serena nodded.

"Yep, he's really funny" Vidina waved his arms.

"Wait! Rewind! Since when did Jian have a brother?" Vidina exclaimed. Ryley stomped her foot she pointed an accusing finger at Jian.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. Jian crossed his arms.

"You didn't ask" replied Jian. Xiang looked at the group thoughtfully.

"Do you think that Isiac is alive, like Tulip?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"No because I know he is dead" said Jian briefly. Meeka saw that he didn't want to talk about this so she turned to the acolyte.

"Serena is only agreeing to come if I come with her to Bevelle, then I could give her extra lessons." Said Meeka with a determined look on her face. The acolyte smiled and nodded.

"Miss Meeka it would be my pleasure to have you join us" she replied as she prayed. Serena smiled.

"Can we go now?" she asked excitedly. Meeka nodded. The acolyte turned to the group.

"Farewell Lady Lyla" she said and then they left.

Meanwhile an unsent looked from a distance he was in the Zanarkand Abes uniform and had light skin, black spiky hair and blue eyes. Yes he was Isiac. He wanted to make sure that the young girl was okay. He had followed them to the group, she had looked happy enough so that was okay. Little did he know that his younger brother Jian was standing there aswell. Isiac sighed as he thought about his younger brother, but from what the girl had said he was doing fine, and Lyla was alive which was the main thing. But still he was thinking about how much his brother had hated him when he last saw him. Isiac was intrigued by the group as Serena left, they seemed to be saying goodbye, the girl with brown hair was hugging a few people.

Isiac shook his head why was he watching life, no matter what he watched or did he couldn't have it back, that was why he had to find Shuyin so that they could go to the Farplane together.

On the Celcius Brother turned off the Comm link in his pilot seat, he had just told Ryley that the time machine was fixed. He stretched his arms and yawned. Paine was leaning on the wall opposite the computer, Shinra was at the computer and Buddy was in his normal seat. Everyone else was down in the Cabin including Asuka. Brother had been concerned for Lyla last night because afterall they did need her.

In the Cabin Asuka was sat down looking at her nails, Gippal had been put on trespasser watch, as Brother likes to call it, so he wasn't too happy. Cid was talking to Barkeep and Kimarhi was standing in the corner, and Junior was playing with Kogome who was with the other pets in their usual place.

"So can you believe it, she actually punched me. I mean Oh my Yevon! She isn't even pretty and…" said Asuka but Gippal had turned off, he just groaned and sat on the stool.

Just then Ryley, Anya, Vidina, Lyla and Jian came in, as well as everyone else on board the Celcius. Everyone sat down.

"We need a plan" said Shinra.

"We distract Shuyin with Lyla" piped up Ryley.

"Wow all our problems are solved" said Gippal sarcastically with his arms in the air. Paine shook her head and walked over to them.

"Don't mind him, he's been put on Asuka watch" she crossed her arms. Asuka looked up from her nails.

"Not my fault if you don't trust me" she whined.

Lyla looked up at the group.

"I think I know why dad came back" she began, everyone looked at her except for Asuka who was doing her nails. "I think he wants another life, somehow with mum." Lyla bit her lip.

"So that's what he meant by more than just a moment" said Anya thinking outloud. Lyla nodded.

"So we know what he is planning and we have basically talked about what we are going to do…" said Shinra trailing off. Brother and Buddy left the room back to the bridge.

"It's better to asses the situation once we get there" said Jian who had his arm around Lyla at the table. Shinra nodded and left the room.

Anya put down the filer which she was using to file her nails and crossed her legs.

"So when can I go home?" she asked. Gippal then groaned again and walked out of the room followed by Paine. The others just ignored her.

Then suddenly the airship glowed a blue aura and then it was gone back to Anya's time.

Ryley stared at Asuka

"You can go now!" she exclaimed. Asuka huffed and stood up and boarded off the Celciud, she found herself at Kilika, she turned round to walk back up the ramp but it had already closed and taken off.

"Hey I wanted to go to Luca!" she shouted.

Meanwhile back into the time before the Gullwings had died, and in the Farplane Braska, Jecht and Auron and just got back from telling Lyla about the situation with Shuyin, however they also learned that Lyla and Jian were lost in time, they were with Bahamut and Shiva.

"What do you mean lost in time?!" exclaimed Jecht, he was ranting and waving about how they as might of well used that time to see some Blitzball. Shiva raised up her hand to Jecht while sitting cross legged.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to connect to her, my past self has a more of a stronger connection than I do, so it is difficult" she then closed her eyes. She then smiled and stood up and faced them. "She is coming" she turned to Bahamut "with the future Gullwings".

Meanwhile one the Celcius all was well Rikku was on the deck in her Thief Dressphere, the Dressphere made her look thin because she had just had a baby. Rikku smiled to herself, her little girl Ryley was only a few hours old. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I'm a mummy!" she shouted, she heard it echo all around her, but then that echo turned into a different sound, it sounded like an airship. Rikku squinted her eyes as she looked ahead, bouncing on her toes she wondered what it could be. Then horror and surprise came to her face, the Celcius zoomed past her, in all its glory. The future Gullwings, Lyla and Jian had finally arrived.

* * *

Rikku is back people! Woot unfortuneately I still need to sort out my life, but feel free to leave a review. 


	21. Negative and Positive

Hiya everyone! Well some good things have started happening which means I can now concerntrate on this story, the regular updates are making a return!

* * *

**Thanks:** to Vogue Star and RK (sorry really lazy to put your name in full) and also my friend for her energy theory which I used for this chappie.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ffx-2

* * *

In the cabin everyone was cooing over the baby. Baby Ryley was wrapped up in a blue towel, with Cid rocking her in his arms. He was trying to get his grand daughter to go to sleep while she gave a soft cry. Brother stood next to him, and Gippal stood the other side of Cid. Gippal was extremely mad at Cid for taking over.

"I can handle it" thought Gippal as he looked over to where Paine was sitting, with Shinra and Buddy at the table. Paine looked up at him, and gave a small smile, she then gave a brief glance at Ryley and looked back at Gippal.

"Congratulations" Gippal walked over to Paine letting Cid win, for now.

"Thanks" he replied scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly Rikku ran into the room,and jumping up and down she said.

"I just saw the Celcius zoom right past us!"

"Rikku what the blazes are you on about?" asked Cid as he passed Ryley to Brother and walked towards to Rikku. Brother whimpered as he held Ryley at arms length, not knowing what to do with her.

"Rikku are you alright?" questioned Gippal as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've heard about this" said Shinra as he stood up, he then continued. "The birth can sometimes be overwhelming for the mother, and therefore make her imagine things" Paine stood up and crossed her arms.

"Rikku you need to get some rest" said Paine. Rikku stamped her foot in frustration.

"I'm not tired and I'm not imagining things!" she exclaimed. But as she said this she began to wonder, she could have just been tired, but then again it seemed so real. The roar of the engine, the colour of the airship, the design of it. It all seemed just right there. "You can check the Computer!" she then exclaimed in excitement she then ran out of the room. Gippal then took Ryley from Brother and followed Rikku, with the rest soon following.

At the Bridge Shinra hopped into his seat with everyone crowded round as Shinra began typing.

"Well there is no doubt that something did pass us..." began Shinra but was interrupted by Rikku.

"It's the Celcius, I'm telling you!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Minus 5 respect points, now be quiet" said Paine crossing her arms. Shinra then widened his eyes as the computer came back with information. He had to adjust his goggles to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He then turned to face the others, by standing up in his chair.

"We are getting Comm Sphere waves, and they are not coming from any that I have installed, infact their location seems to be moving and is airborn." Gippal turned to look at Shinra while holding Ryley who was now sound asleep.

"It could be that one of my boys took my airship for a spin, they could of also took the Comm Sphere they were going to use for the Experiment, and installed it on there." Rikku turned round looking shocked at Gippal.

"You have an airship!" she exclaimed. Gippal shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You guys aren't the only ones who found an airship" He then turned his attention to the sleeping baby and smiled. He then looked up "It needed a paint job last time I saw it, I think the guys were considering painting it red" Paine turned to face Rikku.

"Rikku it was Gippals' Airship" Rikku suddenly felt very silly.

"E's cunno (I'm sorry)" said Rikku she hung her head. But then she heard snigers she looked up, to see that everyone wasn't angry. Infact they had found the whole situation very funny. Rikku smiled "Hey!" she exclaimed. But everyone just laughed.

While down at the Den of Woe a few Pryaflies lingered outside, flouting there was a soul. With black spiked up hair and the Zanarkand Abes uniform on, brown eyes and light skin, this soul was Isiac. Jian's Brother who for a thousands years watched over his friend Shuyin. Sure there were a few close calls like the end of Spira, but he was the one that led Yuna to him. He was the one that made sure that Kimarhi found the sphere of Shuyin which led Yuna to him. But he was most surprised when he found that Lenne was with her. He was glad that they had both gone to the Farplane, and now he lingered outside the Den of Woe waiting for Shuyin's despair to fade so that Tulip would be freed. Despair that was so strong that it acted on it's own and made anyone go mad. Isiac remembered the day that Tulip was trapped clearly.

_Isiac was outside the Den of Woe when Tulip appeared beside him. She looked 12 years older than him. and was wearing her old uniform. Although she did look the same with her short blonde hair flairesd out and her green eyes._

_"You're here!" she exclaimed, glad that she had found him. Isiac was shocked to see her._

_"Tulip?" he questioned, she nodded._

_"Sin got to me, I couldn't escape. Noone in Baaj could." She then took a good look at Isiac. He was uncomfortable to see that she was so much older than him. She then giggled as if reading his mind. "Oh right this is a man thing isn't it? I can't be older than you?" she questioned. Isiac._

_"It's not that, it's ummm... Well you see... Actually..." But Tulip just laughed, and Isiac scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_"Now lets see" said Tulip as she closed eyes and began to concerntrate on her form. She then began to delve deeper into her past trying to remember what she had looked like 12 years ago. The Pryaflies then what made up her current unsent state, began to react to her memories. _

_Isiac just stared as in a swirl of colours and light as a younger Tulip stood before him, still in her Zanarkand Abes Uniform._

_"How the hell did you do that?!" exclaimed Isiac as he looked her up and down. Tulip laughed._

_"Well to understand, you have to understand what exactly we are", she looked at him as Isiac had a smug look on his face._

_"That's easy, we are unsent" Tulip nodded._

_"Yes but what are unsent?"_

_"Dead people" Tulip burst out giggling._

_"No I mean what exactly is our exsistance, what makes us unsent? What keeps us here?" asked Tulip, and at this Isiac was stumped, his face fell, but then he brightened at a thought._

_"I stay here to pick on Jian" he said with a smirk. Tulip smiled and shook her head._

_"Stop it!" she exclaimed nearly laughing. She then composed herself. "Isiac, I'm going to say to you something that Lenne explained to me, don't make it hard ok?" Isiac nodded listening. "Well the first thing you need to understand that Pryaflies are simply energy. I would say that they are infused with magic, but I believe that magic is also energy aswell." Tulip sighed as she tried to remember what exactly Lenne had said. "There is positive and negative energy, which with every single Pryafly it is either positive or negative, everything and everyone is made up of Pryaflies, from something like a tree to something like a Chocobo. Anything that is living basically. For anything that has a conscience, they are made up of both types of Pryaflies, if someone is made up more of 50 of negative Pryaflies they will make bad desisions depending on how much of that type they have with them. Understand so far?" Said Tulip as she put her hands behind her back._

_"So if you have mostly negative Pryaflies, they are a bad person, but if they have posistive ones they are good?" He questioned. Tulip nodded._

_"Yes but if they were equal on both sides, then they would attract and cancel eachother out, you see a person has to be posistive or negative, otherwise they die. That is what causes miscarriages. Or that is one of theories for miscarriages." Tulip laughed to herself, she had to stick to fact and not go off into theories. "Anyway when we die, our bodies and not just our soul burst into Pryaflies, and mix between eachother negative and positive alike. Now if someone excepted death they would let go of the negative Pryaflies and be carried to the Farplane with the positive energy. The Farplane you see attracts positive Pryaflies." She said. Isiac then widened his eyes._

_"Wait if the Farplane attracts then would it be the opposite and be negative." Tulip shook her head._

_"Don't worry it's positive, what I should of said was that the Moonflow at night, attracts the Pryaflies. You see the Moonflow is negative. it is the start of the path to the Farplane. you see no unsent can't leave the Moonflow once they enter. It is like beginning a journey and the only way to go is forward. The Farplane can't repel you while you are on the negative path." Tulip smiled as Isiac scratched his head. _

_"So what happens to the negative Pryaflies? Wouldn't they get attracted to the Farplane?" _

_"They would if the negative path wasn't blocking their way, and that repels them, so they can only go down into the ground and they are recyled to feed anything that lives like the trees and plants, which is planted in the soil" Tulip paused and then added "the Farplane is the heart of Spira so that also recycles the posistive Pryaflies." Isiac nodded._

_"They don't need the energy because they are at rest right?" he questioned. Tulip nodded._

_"But if a loved one visited them they could summon nearby Pryaflies to make a form." _

_"And unsent?" questioned Isiac._

_"Unsent are mostly negative Pryaflies, with positive, but the amount of positive depends on the anger and the amount of sadness, but we are here in a sense that our souls latch onto the energy. Fiends however are souls which are entombed in pure negative Pryaflies, the negative energy in the soil reacts, and repels, and it's like they are given another life except that they are Fiends. Instead of love they are born in hate" Isiac smirked._

_"When you say love, you mean sex right?" he asked smiling. Tulip once again just nodded trying not to laugh she continued._

_"What I am trying to get at is that we are no longer alive, To be alive you would need aheck of alot of posistive and negative Pryaflies, and even then if you did find so many, you would need to know of how much of each type you had. We are between to worlds the Moonflow tries to attract us." Tulip stopped to see if he was still with her._

_"Don't worry I'm not trying to come back alive" Tulip nodded satisfied with the answer, she continued._

_"We are here and then again we are not, we have left nearly everying back in our life, half of our energy has already gone. All we have left is memories of our life. you see an unsent is actually a memory of who we once were." Isiac widened his eyes in surprise._

_"So I'm not really me anymore or you are not you?" he asked_

_"We still have our soul and our memories, we are real, and we can be forever at peace in the Farplane, It's full of positive energy, just think how great it will be to be forever loved and we can leave behind any worries." She then held his hand. "We can be together without Bevelle messing it up this time" Isiac looked down at her, he couldn't feel her hand, he was scared._

_"I can't feel you" he whispered. Tulip smiled to him_

_"Forget that you are dead, and focus on what it used to be like" Isiac nodded and closed his eyes, some Pyraflies from inside the cave came out and joined with the unsent, which then became more physical as he started to remember, and then he suddenly felt the warmth from her hand, even though it wasn't her because she was transparent. His memories seemed so real. He then pulled her into a hug feeling her back Tulip smiled to herself. "Isiac lets go and see everyone" she whispered in his ear. Isiac pulled out of the hug and looked at her sadly._

_"I can't" he turned around and pointed towards the cave. "Shu... He's in there. He's told me not to go in, and that is all he has said to me. He keeps going on about how he failed Lenne." From behind Tulip touched his arm to comfort him, and then suddenly she ran straight towards the cave. "Tulip! No!" exclaimed Isiac, there was a reason why Shuyin told him not to come inside, there was a barrier on the door which didn't allow unsent back out, but it was too late Tulip had already gone inside._

_As soon as she went inside the dark cave she was shown what had happened to Lenne and Shuyin almost straight away._

_"Oh Shuyin..." she whispered, the only light came from the Pryaflies which lingered here and there. She walked deeper in the cave, she saw a few unsent, but she didn't know them. Again she was shown the memory of Shuyin and Lenne. "Shu where are you? This isn't helping!" she exclaimed. She looked ahead of her to see Shuyin walking towards her._

_"They will never let me forget, again and again" he said angrily clenching his fist as he approached her. Tulip tried to hug her friend but he felt nothing, he didn't have enough positive Pryaflies in him to feel anything, or to remember anything. "It's no use Tulip" he said in a soft tone, Tulip then gave step back, so he did have some posistive Pryaflies. She then shook her head, ofcourse he did otherwise he would be a fiend. _

_"Perhaps only Lenne could make him feel." she thought. it made sense afterall Lenne is what kept him here. "Shuyin, you can forget, it wasn't your fault, Lenne knows that. Come to Farplane with us. Me, Isiac and you" she smiled at him. Shuyin shook his head. _

_"No, not until I find Lenne!" he angrily exclaimed._

_"But she could be waiting in the Farplane!" she exclaimed._

_"No I have to make sure, I can't let her down again." Tulip then just smiled at him._

_"Well we can all look" she answered. Shuyin shook his answer._

_"Don't you understand?!" He exclaimed, he pointed to the door. "We are trapped in here because of that barrier" With that Shuyin dispersed into Pryaflies and again, the memory was shown. Shuyin had probably gone to the back of the cave._

_"Isiac!" Tulip suddenly exclaimed as she ran to the door. _

_Outside Isiac heard her call he went to the door, and was about to go in. "Don't you dare step into here!" she exclaimed. Isiac scratched his head she knew him too well. _

_"Okay, okay, but how else am I going to see you?" he asked._

_"Find Lenne!"_

_"What?!" he exclaimed._

_"Shuyin will go to the Farplane, if he knows that she is there" Isiac nodded._

_"Okay I will be as quick as I can!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh and Isiac, incase it doesn't work. Ummm... Jian fell in love with Lyla, and he's going out with her" she said. She was meant to say "I love you", but she couldn't get the words out._

_"Neat, at least someone in my family has a life" he said and with that he went to search for Lenne._

Isiac remember then that when he had come back, he reported that he hadn't found Lenne, and that she must of been in the Farplane, but Shuyin would wouldn't except and so Tulip was trapped in there, she didn't want to leave him there on his own, but she warned Isiac away. She had finally confessed her love for him when he told her about the Gullwings and how Lenne was with him. But she still couldn't leave as the despair was pure negative energy, Shuyin had left but he had left despair behind. Despair which should fade away into the ground so the energy could be reused. She couldn't go to the Farplane because she was surrounded by despair. But she used her energy and willed herself not to turn into a fiend because of this.

So now Isiac was outside pacing up and down waiting for the despair to fade, but recently he had being hearing voices from it.

"We only got one moment" Isiac went to the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know" Tulip replied, "but it keeps showing us the memory when, Shuyin went to the Farplane. Only Shu didn't rest, I think somehow negative energy went with Shu's soul. He wants revenge Isiac, and this despair has never acted this way before!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Hmmm so now we've got two problems Shuyin and his Despair, remember it acted on it's own even though Shuyin was in the Farplane with Vegnagun. So anyway I'll see you next time.


	22. An Imposter?

Hiya people, it's a little over two weeks now but at least it didn't drag to three eh :P

Anyway those of you that did follow me to the forum, (I'm regretting mentioning it :lol:) be sure to welcome Vogue our regular reviewer yay!

**Thanks: **As always to Vogue Star and RK

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I didn't realise that this chappie was so long!, oh yeah it's the disclaimer VOGUE COME ON IN THE EVENINGS... Wait that's not a Disclaimer, ahhhhh I've run out of room oh well.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Celcius from the future, in the cabin Lyla was sat at a table writing a song. She was sucking on the end of her pen trying to think of what to write, when Jian and Anya came in from training on the deck. Ryley was sat next to Lyla, sucking on a lollipop and Vidina was sat at the bar facing the girls. The others were at the Bridge.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Anya as she sat down, Lyla passed the piece of paper to her, as Ryley explained.

"Well the Gullwings have decided that we need everyone in one place, so Lyla is going to sing at Luca, for your mum" smiled Ryley she then sucked more on her sweet. Jian sat down next to Lyla.

"That's a good idea" said Jian, Lyla smiled and took the pen out of her mouth and set it down.

"Yes but I can't think of anything else to write" she said, Jian put his arm around her, as she got up from her seat and sat on his lap.

"Baby, you're all that I got, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe" read Anya from the paper. Vidina grinned.

"How about I love the fucking calm" he suggested.

"It's a love song about Jian" Ryley said in a sing song voice, as if reminding Vidina. Lyla blushed. Jian looked down at her and grinned.

"Really?!" he exclaimed as he brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Actually I was going to do a song about the Eternal Calm," she looked up at him. "But then I began to think of you, and your eyes, and how cute you are when your protective, and the way you laugh, and smi..." said Lyla but she was interrupted.

"She's got a list!" exclaimed Anya, she then took off her black gloves. "Ew! Sweaty!" she exclaimed as she put them on the table.

"Did you have to stop her?" asked Jian while grinning. Lyla smiled up at him trying hide her embarrasment. She then leaned towards him to give him a kiss which he returned.This was so he couldn't embarrass her anymore.

"Oh I know, how about mmm Jian you taste so good" giggled Ryley. Vidina laughed

"Hey Ryley, I've got a better one" he said as he jumped down from his stool. "How about, oh Jian, I want to fuck you so hard again and again" Lyla suddenly pulled out of the kiss.

"What?!" exclaimed Lyla blushing like mad. Ryley burst out into a fit of giggles, at Lylas' reaction.

"Vidina, your language has gotton so bad lately" scolded Anya. Vidina shrugged.

Kimarhi walked over from the door to them. "Kimarhi think Vidina should have more respect for new friends. Lyla strong Summoner and Jian strong Guardian"

"It was a joke!" he exclaimed as Buddy came into the Cabin.

"We're here" said Buddy. "Oh and we don't think anyone saw us when we passed the Celcius. Infact we think that only Rikku saw us"

"Should we be worried?" asked Anya as she slipped on her gloves again. Buddy shook his head.

"I doubt anyone would believe her, according the Shinra we arrived just after she gave birth." Anya nodded and pulled up her pink hood so it covored her eyes. Then she wrapped her pink cloak around her, which was hanging on her back, and fastened it with another gold clip, so only her black boots were showing. Bits of her long blond hair were also poking out of the hood.

Meanwhile Ryley had hopped off her seat grabbing her new grid from the table she then activated a sphere, She was then suddenly surrounded in colours of light. As the light faded she was wearing an Al Behd yellow suit with goggles, and her two red daggers were attached to her hips. "I present to you, version two of the thief slash alchemist Dressphere" She said as she struck a pose.

"AKA her disguise" said Anya as she stood up and took her grid from the table. Lyla clapped smiling, she then stood up and went over to Ryley.

"So that's what it does!" she exclaimed. Ryley nodded. "Shinra did one for you too, but noone else is really happy about giving you a Garment Grid yet". Buddy shook his head and explained.

"There's still alot of mistrust at the moment, and besides it's just easier as Brother whines alot"

"Can I just hit him?" asked Jian standing up. Buddy laughed.

"Thing is, it's not just Brother" he said, he then turned to Lyla "Just give us some time". Vidina then jumped down from his stool.

"So anyway, are we ready?" asked Vidina. Buddy turned towards him.

"Sorry you can't go this time, Brother wants you to do the laundry" said Buddy.

"Another chore" moaned Vidina as he hung his head. Anya turned to him.

"You would draw too much attention to us anyway, Kimarhi has to stay aswell, until Shinra makes up a suitable disguise" said Anya. Kimarhi nodded.

"Kimarhi stay here, to keep eye on pup" Vidina looked up at that.

"I'm not a child!" he exclaimed crossing his arms.

"If Vidina wants respect, Vidina should earn respect" replied Kimarhi crossing his arms. Ryley shook her head.

"Anyway we wont be gone long, we only need to find Tobli at the Moonflow" said Ryley and with a nod to everyone else, Ryley, Anya, Lyla and Jian boarded off the Celcius.

At Besaid the Celcius had just landed and Rikku and Gippal who was carrying Ryley were making their way to the village. As they walked Rikku couldn't help but think about the airship. Even if it was Gippals' airship, it still looked so much like the Celcius. This couldn't be good.

"Yna oui ugyo? (Are you okay?)" asked Gippal, as they stopped. Rikku shook her head out of her thoughts, she noticed that they were outside the village. She turned to Gippal and then she glanced at Ryley. She looked at Gippal worried.

"E zicd funno dryd cusadrehk pyt ec kuehk du rybbah. (I just worry that something bad is going to happen)" said Rikku. She continued before Gippal could speek. "Ed zicd caasc duu banvald. (It just seems too perfect)" Gippal smiled lovingly at her.

"Sin ec kuha, oui yna zicd hud icat du meva paehk cu baylavim. (Sin is gone, you are just not used to life being so peaceful)" replied Gippal, Rikku smiled and nodded, she then looked over him down at Ryley. She put her hand to her sleeping form, stroking her cheek lightly.Gippal watched as he held Ryley steady.

"Hey!" called a voice suddenly. Both Rikku and Gippal looked up to see Wakka walking over to them. "You going to just stand outside the village, or are you going to come and say hi?" asked Wakka with a grin on his face. Rikku smiled running over to him, while Gippal carried Ryley over.

"Wow Wakka you've lost some weight" said Rikku poking his stomach.

"Hey cut that out ya, like I've told you before, and that twerp it was presence" said Wakka as he pushed Rikku's hand away.

"Tidus got you to go out training with the Aurochs afterall?" questioned Gippal grinning. Wakka merely nodded, he didn't want to admit it, but he secretly enjoyed being with the boys again. Even if it did mean getting up really early in the morning. Wakka then noticed the baby Gippal was carrying.

"He looks cute ya" said Wakka. Rikku pouted.

"Ryley is a girl, Wakka" she turned to Gippal. "E dumt oui dryd Ryley cruimt iv paah fnybbat eh y behg dufam, pid ur hu. Oui cyet cra fruimt pa ygrekrd eh y pgia uha. (I told you that Ryley should of been wrapped in a pink towel, but oh no. You said she would be alright in a blue one.)" Rikku's face softened as she turned back to Wakka. "Sorry Wakka, it's not your fault, it's Gippals'" she said as she gave a short glare at Gippal.

"Y dufam ec y dufam. (A towel is a towel)" retorted back Gippal, who was getting irritated at the fact that he was being blamed for Wakkas' mistake. Wakka who knew he was he cause of this arguement decided to speak up.

"Ummm... Rikku it was my fault ya, I said that Ryley was a boy, and I'm sorry ya" said Wakka with hands on hips.

"I guess..." said Rikku relunctenly. Although she still thought that it was partly Gippals' fault still.

Just then Paine walked into the village, with her warrior Dressphere on, she strolled up to them and noticed that Wakka looked uncomfortable. And that Rikku and Gippal stood a bit away from eachother. Paine sighed and crossed her arms.

"Can't you at least keep your arguements more private?" Rikku turned to Paine.

"It's his fault that..." but Paine interrupted.

"I don't want to know, and frankly I don't care. But what I do care about is how you are going to raise Ryley when you two keep arguing over petty things" Rikku glanced at Ryley and then at Gippal, Gippal moved towards her.

"Paine ec nekrd, fa ryja du cdib paehk cdippuh, yht gnuf ib. (Paine is right, we have to stop being so stubbon, and grow up.)" said Gippal.

"Pid E ys duu clynat du gnuf ib. (But I am too scared to grow up.)" answered Rikku honestly. Gippal using his free hand stroked her cheek.

"E ys rana fedr oui, cu ed tuac hud ryja du pa clyno. (I am here with you, so it does not have to be scary.)" replied Gippal, Rikku smiled at him. Paine coughed to get their attention.

"Now that you two have made up, could we please get on and go and see Yuna, she has had a girl." said Paine, Rikku turned to Wakka.

"I'm really sorry Wakka, that you saw that" Wakka laughed and smiled.

"Forget it ya, we all have arguments sometimes,Yuna and Tidus have called her Anya" he said pointing over to their hut. Rikku nodded and the three of them went over to the hut.

Inside Yuna was sat up on the bed looking happy but exshuasted, she held Anya in her arms, who was wrapped up in a white towel. Tidus sat on a char next her, and Lulu sat next to him with Vidina on her lap, who was wearing purple shorts and a purple Tshirt. Vidina was babbling away to himself.

"Ku!" shouted out Vidina as he saw Rikku and the others come in. He then giggled and continued to babble. "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku" He then sucked his thumb and leaned his head against Lulus' chest. Rikku smiled, he was nearly one now and he was trying to talk.

"Hiya" said Rikku.

"Rikku, Gippal, Paine, it's nice to see you" said Yuna with a surpise as she smiled, she hadn't seen them in ages.

"Yeah we missed you" said Tidus smiling.

"So she has a child too" thought Shuyin from within Tidus he could see what was going on. He was carefully planning his revenge and at the same time trying to find a way so that he could have another life with Lenne.

"How are you?" asked Lulu as Tidus went to pull up more seats by the bed.

"We just had a girl, she's called Ryley" responded Rikku as she sat down next to Lulu. Tidus put the last chair down before sitting back where he was. The others sat down.

"Snap!" exclaimed Tidus proudly as Yuna handed her over to him, so that everyone else could look.

"Congratulations to both of you" said Lulu to Rikku. She continued "it'll be no doubt that Wakka will hold a party tonight." Rikku smiled.

"Cool" responded Tidus.

"There is another reason why we are here" said Paine, she turned serious like she was recalling the past. Something seemed strange about her, like the past had pained her.

"There is?" questioned Rikku.

"We got this information after you two had left the Celcius" Rikku looked at her confused, Paine had been mostly looking at Tidus, and had been acting strange ever since they had entered the hut.

"Does she know something" thought Shuyin as he saw she was looking at Tidus.

"Doctor P spit it out" said Gippal grinning.

"We heard that Lenne has been spotted at the Moonflow" said Paine while looking at Tidus.

"Lenne? Did she break through the Farplane?" questioned Shuyin, this time Tidus heard him because he spoke those words. Paine saw that he was confused and smiled to herself. Tidus shook his head he was just imagining things.

"Yeah but Lenne is in the Farplane, I saw her there" said Tidus, or at least he think he did, only he wasn't sure as he could hardly remember his two years there.

"Yes we saw them rest Paine" said Yuna nodding.

"Maybe she just looks like her" suggested Rikku. Paine shook her head and looked at Rikku.

"Like when you saw the Celcius" said Paine looking at her,

"Doctor P didn't we agree that was my airship. Are you okay?" asked Gippal. Everyone was looking at her. There was a pause.

"I'm going outside" she said as she got up and left.

When she got outside, she began to walk out of the village, there was then a sudden buzz on the Commlink.

"Paine hows it going?" asked a voice.

"Is the term undercover in your dictionary Brother?" asked Paine

"That's not funny" replied Brother.

"Actually I thought it was" said another voice, it was Buddy.

"Does it work?" asked a younger voice, Shinra.

"Well I look 19, so yes it does. and Shuyin is defiantly inside Tidus" replied Paine.

"Are you sure?" asked a gruff voice, Gippal.

"Yes he flinched when I told him about Lenne, I'm heading to Luca now, pick me up there." said Paine she then jogged down the path.

While inside the hut Rikku was checking with Brother whether Paine was alright on her Commlink. Rikku pressed on her Commlink.

"Brother did Paine seem alright when she left the Celcius?" asked Rikku, everyone held their breathe as a buzzing sound was heard, and the Brother answered.

"Rikku what are you on about? If you want Paine here!" There was another buzz sound. "Uhh, one moment" and with that the connection shut off.

"Strange" said Lulu as she bounced Vidina on her knee.

"Ah mum, mum, mum. Ba, da, da, da," squeeled Vidina in delight at his new words. Yuna nodded.

"Brother didn't seem to know that Paine left" Tidus laughed.

"Maybe that's because she didn't tell him"

"Suddenly the Commlink buzzed to life and then Paine spoke.

"Rikku what do you want? I'm still trying to fix that ornament you broke, and I thought I said I would be down to see Yuna afterwards."

"You mean you didn't come down" said Rikku, everyone gasped.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Vidina trying to copy everyone gasping.

"No why?"

"Because we just saw you, only it couldn't be you and..." but Gippal snatched the Commlink away and spoke in it while trying to avoid Vidina from grabbing it.

"Doctor P it seems like that we have an imposter on our hands" Paine paused.

"I'll be right down"

"Interesting, I will need to gain control of him tonight, but for now I will save my strength." thought Shuyin.

* * *

How ironic, ooo if you have been paying attention you should get it.. Awww I hope little Vidina was sweet enough, I'm around kids all the time so that was easy. I think babies start to talk at nearly one, if they don't then in this story Vidina does :P Anyway see ya around people.

Oh and if any of you see M'Jai,

Tie her up and make her review mwahahahahaha

Habbo signing off lol


	23. The Unsent On The Moonflow

Here's your chapter people, Jian's background will come into play here. Something I wanted to do for a long time, because Jian is too damn secretive :P Ahem anyway enjoy.

* * *

I did have a suggested fic to read but the sequel wasn't complete, I really liked it aswell oh poo.

* * *

**Thanks**: As always to our two main reviewers RK and Vogue Star, I like reviews :D There are about 30 of you reading this, please let me know you are there :P

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nah actually just sue me!

* * *

While at the Moonflow Jian was walking up and down the path, feeling very bored. Anya and Ryley had both told Jian to wait outside Guadosalam as he would distract Lyla, if he had come inside with them. So now the three of them were talking to Tobli. Normally Jian would fight fiends, but how can you fight fiends when there is hardly any? He certainly wasn't used to things being peaceful that was for sure.

His thoughts went to Lyla as he once again turned around and headed back. Her confidence had been knocked quite a few times recently. Before all of this had started, even before the Pilgrimage she had been a confident and strong person. She wasn't the type of person to be pushed around. But now... Jian supposed that the singing would do her good. Perhaps going on stage will help, give her the confidence that she needed. What scared Jian was that on the night when Lyla had got confused, and thought that he was a Bevelle soldier, she seemed a different person, she was weak and needy, not the Lyla he had known and grown up with. Again he had just put it down to a number of things, and she had seemed a bit better in the morning. But still she still seems like she needs a boost of confidence.

"Drana ra ec! (There he is!)" exclaimed a girls' voice angrily.

"Huh?" said Jian as he broke out of his thoughts and looked up to see, Ryley, Anya, Lyla and a little person who looked like had a ducks' beak, dressed in red following behind.

"Wanker" muttered Ryley under her breath crossing her arms. Anya looked sadly at her and then looked at Jian.

"She gets like this, when she is under stress. But it would help if you stayed put, Lyla wanted to update you." said Anya.

"Mega oui fana dumt! (Like you were told!)" shouted Ryley stamping her foot. Jian was quite confused by what was going on, he had only gone to look for fiends. And Ryley didn't normally act like this, clearly she was the sort of person who could be your best friend one minute, but then could turn very cold the next. He looked to Lyla who was bent down going through a sheet of paper, while talking to the little person. Clearly she didn't want to get involved, he made a note to himself that he would talk to her later, perhaps she could shed some light.

"Yep yep so shall we?" asked the little guy Jian looked down at him, Anya nodded.

"Yeah sorry Tobli" said Anya, Lyla stood up, she smiled at Jian. Jian breathed a silent sigh of relief at least Lyla wasn't angry.

"Jian Tobli needs help in getting his equipment to Luca, we offered that Anya and Vidina would help him, Ryley will help set it up at the stadium, and you will go with Anya and Vidina, and help with disposing of fiends along the way." said Lyla. Jian nodded. Ryley turned to Tobli.

"Meet ya in two hours, this concert is going to be great" she said with excitement in her voice. Tobli nodded and waddled off. Both Ryley and Anya in silence then walked on, Jian followed behind still feeling very confused and quite angry that he was getting this. He then felt a hand interlock with his. He looked to his right to see Lyla smile at him as they walked along.

"Ryley, and Anya just think we've wasted time looking for you, they just want this mission to be successful" explained Lyla. "I know you were only looking for fiends but..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say. Jian then felt guilty, they were racing against time, to save their parents.

"Guess I should apologise" said Jian Lyla nodded. Anya then suddenly spun around and put her finger to her lips, and motioned for them to stop walking. Ryley had gone ahead in the trees, and now was coming back to them.

"It's an unsent," she whispered to them, "Come and look", the three of them followed Ryley into the trees to take a look.

Meanwhile Isiac was at the north bank of the Moonflow, where Rikku, many years ago was washed up during Yuna's Pilgrimage. Isiac watched the Pryaflies dance. After what Tulip had told him, he had decided to make his form more solid. No longer was he wearing the Zanarkand Abes uniform, he now wore three quarter length dark blue trousers, black shoes, and a blue hoodie, with a huge orange symbol of the Zanarkand abes on the back. Isiac was absorbing the Pryaflies, tightly packing them in his form, he felt more alive than he had in a thousand years. But he knew it was just his memories. He would soon have to walk back to Mushroom Rock road, if Shuyin's despair posed a problem then he will fight it. He concerntrated at summoning his weapon, he absorbed more Pryaflies, and the sword appeared. It had a golden handle with a silver blade, he had many fond memories training with Shuyin, helping Shuyin train to be a Gaurdian. He had absolutely no idea though, that four teenagers were watching him, from the trees.

"Hmmm what is he doing?" asked Anya in a low voice. Ryley shook her head and turned to Lyla.

"Like what do we do?" she asked.

"Well if we can, maybe we can convince him to go to the Farplane himself, but if not..." Lyla trailed off, angering an unsent could be dangerous, since an unsents strength comes from their anger. Little did Lyla know that her Guardian was getting tense.

Jian was looking straight at the unsent, his hand already on the hilt of his sword. He recognised this unsent the jet black spiked up hair, the confident and cocky way it seemed to stand. The memories came flooding back to him as the unsent took a few test swings with the sword.

_"Hey squirt"_

_"Did you think you could of got away from it, I took great pleasure in killing them"_

_"Shit Isiac take Jian"_

_"Squirt if you want to live stop fucking crying"_

_"Just give him some time, I know he's different from the other two, but it will be great if you could bond with him"_

_"It takes alot of skill to learn how to use a sword"_

_"Does your little Brother know why we targeted your family, it was because of your prank"_

_"Run Jian!"_

Burning with rage towards his older brother Isiac, Jian jumped out from where he was hiding, drawing his sword, Jian ran forward. It was his fault that everyone died, his fault that mum, dad, and the oldest brother, Kuju and perished.

"You!" shouted out Jian in anger at the same time the girls looked on in shock. Isiac turned around to suddenly find that a young boy was running up to him with a sword drawn.

"Oh shit!" thought Isiac as he brought up his sword to defend himself, he really didn't need this. The two swords clashed together, Jian then followed up with a load of offensive attacks, Isiac blocked every one, as he assesed his opponent. In Isiacs view he seemed to had some professional training, and seemed to be very disiplined in his attacks. But still he was just a kid, a kid who seemed to have a few problems, perhaps he could end this fight without harming him. "Kid you don't need to do this, we could end this fight now, and noone gets hurt" Lyla was relieved to hear this as the three girls ran up, the unsent was willing to listen.

"Jian please" begged Lyla, she was worried that he would get hurt, but he didn't seem to listen. She hadn't seen him so angry, and it scared her. Isiac looked at his opponent in confusion, Jian? Where had he heard that name before? Jian used Isiac's pause to his advantage.

"No way!" he exclaimed as he charged up flametounge and unleased the fire from his blade, to Isiac. Isiac had little time to react, and he just had time to hold his sword in a defensive position before being thrown back into the water. Isiac felt his memories of pain sweep through him, he concerntrated on healing himself, and then he swam to the surface. He then jumped on to the bank, the Pryaflies glowed and hummed around him. His anger was taking control.

"So you want to play? You stupid mortal, I will kill you, like I did to those Bevelle soldiers who killed my parents and brother long ago." Isiacs' eyes burned with rage as he said this. Ryley drew out her daggers, Anya her sword and Lyla her staff, Lyla was afraid that the unsent would get like this. Jian shook his head.

"No this is my battle!" exclaimed Jian. The girls again looked shocked.

"But Jian we wanna help" said Ryley.

"Please let us" begged Lyla with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lyla, but it's a personal problem" said Jian he then turned back to his brother, who seemed to be fighting with himself. Isiac upon hearing it was a personal problem, was trying to calm himself down. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. His eyes no longer burned with rage, he was back in control with himself.

"If it's a personal problem with me, did you have to attack me?" asked Isiac, but Jian didn't want to talk he wanted to fight.

"Yes because you're the reason why everyone suffered Isiac" said Jian as he attacked again, and Isiac blocked. Isiac widened his eyes. Lyla gasped as did the other two girls. It suddenly made some sense to Lyla why Jian had acted like he knew the unsent. But she didn't know she held this much anger towards him.

"How the fuck do you know who I am?" asked Isiac.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognise me as I was only five" said Jian angrily as he remembered seeing his dead parents in the bedroom. Then it suddenly clicked in Isiacs' mind. Jian was his younger brother, Jian was SQUIRT. He glanced at the brown haired girl, he had called her Lyla. Shuyins' daughter!

"Squirt?" questioned Isiac not quite believing his eyes.

"I'm not a squirt!" exclaimed Jian angrily, Isiac then mentally kicked himself, not the best choice of words. As Jian came at him with a chain of attacks.

"Woah no need to bite my head off" joked Isiac hoping to lighten the mood, as he blocked the attacks. He tried a different tactic. "Jian our parents didn't die because of me, but if it makes you feel any better go ahead and attack me, I won't block" Jian paused thinking for a moment, he put his sword away and walked up to his brother who stood his ground. Jian then in one swift movement punched him in the face. Isiac staggered back a bit from the blow.

"That's for making my life hell" stated Jian. Isiac didn't expect that, he thought that Jian would attack him constantly. Isiac rubbed his face and straightened up.

"Guess I deserved that" said Isiac, Jian crossed his arms waiting for an explaination Lyla walked up to Jian and stood beside him, while slipping her hand into his. A cool breeze swept past everyone.

"If this is going to a long story I'm sitting down" stated Ryley as she let herself plop down. Anya sat down next to her. Isiac sighed in to himself, he really didn't have time for this..

"Ok but I'm going to make this quick, I don't have time" said Isiac. He turned his attention to Jian. "Look on that night..." then a thought suddenly hit him. He pulled out a spare blank sphere, and concerntrated on that night, some Pryaflies entered the sphere making the memory real. "Catch" he said as he threw the sphere to Jian, then in a surprising move, Isiac ran down the path away from the teenagers. Both Anya and Ryley jumped up quickly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Anya.

"That wasn't part of the plan" moaned Ryley, as they watched his retreating form.

* * *

Originally I didn't intend for Isiac to be here, actually originally Isiac was going to be in the Farplane as his only brother. As always ideas are going round in my head, such as a prequel, but uh I will see how I go, I don't really want to promise anything until after I have done the trilogy, but it is an interesting concept since it will involve the story of Shuyin and Lenne. Meh dunno I'll see.

See ya later people


	24. Facing The Past

message was here but can't be bothered to write again as I lost it

* * *

**Thanks: **To Vogue star RK and the newest member MagiSilver who's reading Shuyins' Rage

* * *

**Disclaimer: ... **dies

* * *

Later on, the teenagers were back on the Celcius, Lyla and Jian were alone in the cabin, except for Darling, Barkeep and Junior. while the others were off helping with Vidinas' disguise. Jian was sat down at the table with the sphere infront of him. The orange object was just sitting there as if daring him to press the play button. Lyla came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you want me to leave you in peace?" she asked, afterall this was private.

"No, I want you to stay" replied Jian, Lyla was probably the only person, who knew what it was like to live through that war. Noone else could begin to understand what it was like. Lyla nodded and sat down next to him. "I want you to know the truth" added Jian. Lyla looked at him sadly.

"Your parents didn't turn into fayth did they?" questioned Lyla. Jian paused, should he tell her now or later? He decided to tell her now, as she might see it in the sphere.

"No" he answered, he then pressed play on the sphere.

"_Jian this is just a collection of my memories of that day" said Isiacs' voice, the picture then flickered and then revealed Isiacs' room. the room was spacious, with a huge window, overlooking Zanarkand, Dark blue walls were covored with posters of the Zanarkand Abes, bands he liked. Also on the wooden bedside table there were photos, of his family, friends. In the far corner was the wardrobe, and in the other was a blue bed with Isiac sleeping. There were mumblings outside the door of his room, and then suddenly a female voice called._

_"Isiac time to get up, breakfast is ready!" his mum called. Isiac groaned and turned on his side._

_"Cool Isiac there's pancakes!" exclaimed a younger boys' voice, Jian._

_"You're probably wondering why I'm showing you this? Well it's really just to remind you of the good times. There was a time when you liked me" laughed Isiac's voice. _

_Suddenly Kuju burst through the door. He also like his other two brothers had black spiked up hair, he was five years older than Isiac, and had the habit of wearing black leather. Today he was wearing, a white t shirt, black leather jacket, with black trousers with black trainers. He had green eyes and he was of medium build. He also was quite tall and had light skin._

_"Get your ass out of bed before Jian scoffs all of the pancakes!" exclaimed Kuju, he then grabbed the covors and pulled. This caused Isiac to fall onto the floor as he had hold of the covors._

_"Ow, what in Spira was that for?" asked Isiac rubbing his backside from the fall. Isiac was just wearing his black shorts. _

_"Uh duh it's a school day, someone has to get you up!" exclaimed Kuju. Isiac looked at him confused and he stood up._

_"But err... I don't go to school anymore. I'm with the Zanarkand Abes" he replied scratching his head. Kuju sighed, and then got his brother into a headlock, he then pulled his brother out of the room, through the lounge, and into the white kitchen. The kitchen was quite small with cream walls and white appliances there was a high table in the middle with stools around it. There was also a wooden floor. Jian who was wearing blue blitzball pajamas, was eating pancakes at the table, while swinging his legs back and forth. "Ow, hey! what are you doing?" complained Isiac, Kuju swung his brother round to see Jian._

_"Meet Jian, our youngest brother he goes to school" said Kuju_

_"Alright you made your point!" exclaimed Isiac, trying to get free. Kuju then released him. Isiac rubbed his neck. _

_Suddenly the phone rang and Isiac went to answer it in the lounge._

_"Hello"_

_"Um hi" said a little girls' voice. There was a hesitant pause. "Is Jian there?"_

_"Yeah but he can't come to the phone, cause he needs to get himself changed out of his Blitzball pajamas." The little girl giggled as she heard Jian shout._

_"I'm getting changed now!" exclaimed Jian who ran past into his bedroom and shut the door._

_"Ok I just wanted to know if Jian is still coming after school"_

_The picture on the sphere fuzzed out and a new image appeared. The blitzball stadium had just been destroyed by Bevelle warships and Isiac, Tulip and Shuyin, were outside the ruins of the stadium._

_"Why would they do this? Yu Yevon said..." began Tulip but Isiac interrupted._

_"No don't even think about it, we have to stay strong" but Tulip couldn't help but let the tears flow._

_"Isiac is right, we go home and pretend it never happened" said Shuyin. Tulip stamped her foot angrily._

_"How can you say that?!"_

_"I have a wife and daughter! I have to keep them calm and protect them!" exclaimed Shuyin stepping up to her._

_"Woah guys this isn't helping" began Isiac trying to break it up. Tulip turned away from Shuyin teary eyed and looked at Isiac._

_"Can you walk me home please?" she asked. The picture then went blank._

_"Bevelle attacked the stadium first and left. and I went to Ts' place. Maybe if I went home I could of saved them" The picture came back and Isiac was running through the streets and stopped outside his home. Kuju burst out the door to greet him, steaming with anger._

_"What did your prank involve?!" exclaimed Kuju. Isiac widened his eyes._

_"All we did was spray them with water!" he exclaimed. Kujus' face softened and he put his hands on hid brothers' shoulders._

_"Mum and dad are dead bro, I was next door." Isiac shook his head._

_"No way..."_

_"It wasn't your fault,it is Bevelles'" Suddenly some soldiers spotted them. "Shit Isiac take Jian" Isiac nodded as Kuju ran off, he went inside._

_He ran through the house into his parents bedroom, Jian was curled up in the corner of the white room, the two bodies lay bloodied on the bed. They were white and cold and lay naked under the covers. They had died in their sleep. Isiac ran to..._

SMASH!

Jian had got up and threw the sphere into the wall in his anger. His breathing was heavy and the sphere had broken into many pieces with the liquid flowing out of it. Junior the little Hypello squeeled at this and went to hide behind the bar in the back room.

"They killed them, just because they got sprayed with water!" exclaimed Jian angrily, Lyla went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I know" she whispered. She felt his breathing slow, his heartbeat began to beat at a normal pace again. But her neck felt abit wet. Had he cried? He hadn't cried in ages, not since he was little. Lyla turned to look at him still with her hands around his neck, she saw that he indeed had let a few tears escaped. "Oh Jian why didn't you ever tell me? You've suffered too long on your own"said Lyla as she pressed her lips to his. Jian kissed her back, and put one hand on the back her head to pull her in deeper. He then began to kiss her neck...

In the Bridge Vidina was in the middle of the room wearing goggles an Al behd yellow suit and his hair was blonde. Anya and Ryley were sat down on the floor watching him, Paine was in the hallway, Gippal by the computer, Cid was opposite Gippal, Kimarhi was also by the computer, and everyone else were in their usual places.

"Hmm... I don't know I think I prefered the pink dress" said Anya smiling, Ryley giggled.

"Oh ha ha" echoed Vidina sarcastically.

"Aww but the dress was such a good disguise" giggled Ryley while spreading out her legs. Gippal shook his head.

"Ryley, Vidina is not one of your dolls" Ryley smiled at her dad.

"Awww and I was going to give him a bow" said Ryley. Just then the door hissed and in came Lyla and Jian, but Lyla had her hair down.

"Who's getting a bow?" asked Lyla as she and Jian sat down, with Lyla sitting next to Ryley.

Suddenly Ryley squeeled in excitement, and pointed at Lylas' neck. "Lyla has got a L..I..C..K..E..Y" she exclaimed.

"Lickey?" questioned Anya looking confused at Ryley. She couldn't see anything past Lylas' hair.

"Don't you mean hickey?" said Vidina. Ryley nodded.

"What in found blazes is a hickey?" asked Cid. Shinra swiveled his chair round to face them.

"A hickey is a slang word for when someone in a relationship sucks on the skin affectionately. It can sometimes leave a mark" explained Shinra he then turned back to the computer.

"It's a lovebite Cid" said Gippal.

"Yeah and when did this happen?" asked Ryley, Lyla blushed.

"Umm... Well..." began Lyla.

"So anyway lets try Kimarhis' disguise" suggested Vidina he really didn't want to know.

* * *

Apologies goes to any reviews I haven't replied to, stuff was going on.


	25. Lyla The Thief

Hello and a big welcome back guys and girls and everyone. Will this story ever get finished? Dunno I plan to keep it going forever lol. So anyway now I'm back and lets make this quite clear I am back and raring to go, because I got over writers block. And a thank you goes to that author who did the story called Reborn (Cloud/Tidus themed) she refused to take up on a idea givin to her, saying she should get the kids to come to the present. She refused saying that there was already a story like that. So anyway lets get down to the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I have read all of Harry Potter YAY, oh right disclaimer. Ahem I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Meanwhile on the Celcius, the two newborn babies were fast asleep in the Cabin, Yuna and everyone else was gathered around the computer, as Shrina tried to connected to the Commsphere which was apparently airborn.

"Hopefully we'll get some answers about who she was" said Paine crossing her arms, everyone nodded. The Paine double had been strange but so much like her. The commsphere buzzed trying to connect.

_"I'm sorry you can't connect to us right now, because you suck. HA HA!" exclaimed a young girls voice._

_"I thought you were meant to leave a nice message Ryley?" questioned another girls voice._

"I didn't know you could leave messages like that" said Rikku who was quite surprised. Shinra sighed.

"They wont answer"

"Strange" said Yuna.

Suddenly a connection was established, and the computer buzzed to life, as an image of Ryley appeared on the screen in her disguise. She smiled but her face fell when she saw that she was talking to the Gullwings.

"Uh oh" said Ryley and she quickly turned it off.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Tidus pointing at the screen. The Gullwings sighed, they were getting no where. And the worst thing about it was that everyone felt uneased by it all.

"I get the feeling that this is someones' idea of a joke" said Paine uncrossing her arms. Rikku sighed.

"I think you're right Paine" replied the young girl, the others nodded in agreement. Yuna smiled to herself, they were all looking for something that wasn't there. The others might not admit it, but Yuna got the sense that they were looking for another adventure. Yuna shook her head, what mattered now was her family. It was time to settle down.

The sunset glittered on the sea as the boat the Besaid travelled it's last journey for today. It was getting dark and Lyla was on the boat to Besaid. She was perched on the crates, and she sighed inward to herself. The sound of the seagulls and the waves lapping against the boat made her feel at peace. She could smell the salty sea air, and she smiled. But everything had happened so fast. One minute she was on the Celcius writing songs, and the next she had agreed to go to Besaid.

Jian, Ryley, Vidina and Anya had gone to help Tobli for the preprations for tomorrow. Although Lyla remembered Jian was torn from helping or staying with her, Lyla laughed to herself as she remembered that she had to literally push him out the Cabin door. Kimahri had been sweet enough to reasure Jian and had said he would fill in as a temporary Guardian. Lyla smiled as Ryleys' voice rang through her head.

_"For goodness sake Jian, Lyla can protect herself for a few hours!"_

The she remembered she went to the Bridge because Brother had called her up. She replayed the memory in her head.

_Lyla walked into the Bridge, feeling very confused as to why Brother had called her up. Brother was stood in the middle of the room, with Buddy next to him. Gippal was stood by the computer, and Cid was at the other side of the room with Paine. Shinra was at the computer. And they were all looking at her. Paine gave a small smile to her, and Shinra gave a small nod to her. Kimarhi came in from behind Lyla, taking his promise to Jian very seriously. Lyla walked down the steps feeling relieved that Paine and Shinra didn't hold anything against her._

_"We. The. Gullwings" began Brother slowly sounding out every word. "have decided that tonight you shall prove you are not a traitor, by distracting Shuyin" He then finished by crossing his arms and looking very smug with himself. Shinra shook his head, he really didn't like this idea. But Lyla looked confused by this._

_"I thought we are going to distract him with the concert"_

_"The concert is not enough" replied Gippal. "Shuyin is going to kill tonight" Lyla gasped and put her hand to her mouth._

_"So we are too late!" exclaimed Lyla. _

_"No, but Brother wants you to put a tracking device on him, while convincing him you're Lenne" said Paine while glaring at Brother._

_"Paine..." began Gippal sensing that Paine didn't like the plan, but he knew it was the only one they had._

_"I'm just concerned for her, incase Shuyin finds out she isn't Lenne"_

_"Kimarhi agree with Paine. This is a bad idea" said Kimarhi._

_"Plus Jian is most likely going to cut off our heads one by one, for even suggesting this" said Shinra swiveling around on his seat. Lyla looked at them all, it seemed like that only Paine, Shinra and Kimarhi thought that she shouldn't do it. So why was it that she felt that she had to prove herself to the others._

_"It's okay, really." said Lyla. She smiled. She felt like she suddenly had a burst of confidence. "He wont hurt me, even if he figures out I'm not mum. He'll remember that I'm his daughter. He has to" she said. _

Lyla smiled as she looked in her hand, the tiny round device Brother had gave her. There were protests from Paine and Kimarhi, but Lyla knew that she could do this, and she refused the help of Kimarhi. She also remembered that Shinra had given her a Commlink to contact them. She smiled. She would stop the murder, and change time itself, and from then on the Gullwings would step into the unknown. Lyla then frowned as she shook her left foot, it felt like something had been wedged into the side of her boot, but she hadn't noticed until now. Lyla slipped off her brown boot and a Garment Grid slipped out. Lyla widened her eyes in surprise, it was quite small, but as she picked it up she could see why it was small. There were only two Dresspheres in it, Lyla put on her boot as she thought about how someone snuck a Garment Grid to her. She smiled as she examined the grid closely, it looked like one Dressphere was for what she was wearing now, but the other one Lyla was quite excited about. She noticed that the other seemed to have a faint symbol of a treasure chest on it. Lyla bit her lip, she really wanted to activate it, and see what she would change into. Lyla nodded to herself as though she had made a desision she jumped off the crates and pressed the Dressphere.

Suddenly Lyla was surrounded in a bright white light, with more pink lights circling around her, while she changed. As the light faded Lyla had her eyes shut very tight, but as she opened them the first thing she notice was that she had a pair of purple daggers attatched to her hips. She had WEAPONS then she widened her eyes at what she was wearing.

Lyla was wearing a light purple bikini top, with white sleeves on her arms, which were decorates in white bows. Also she was wearing a very short flaired out mini skirt, which was white at the top and then faded into light purple. and lastly she was wearing light purple high heeled shoes. Lyla giggled as she jumped around in a circle. She was brimming with confidence and felt very happy. She felt more like her old self. She then skipped to the front of the boat and smiled to herself. Since when did she skip? She shook her head and decided it must of been the Dressphere.

When the boat got to Besaid it was nearly night now. Lyla skipped along with her high ponytail bouncing aswell. She noticed that the Celcius was parked at the beach, and wondered if it was the original Gullwings. She shook her head and ran to the village.

On the way as she crossed a bridge a wild wolf ran towards her. Immediately Lyla got into a fighting stance feeling very excited that she had a chance to try out her weapons. She drew out the daggers. They felt familiar, it was as if she had faught with them before. The fiend jumped at her and Lyla dodged, rolling out of the way. Her feet guided her because she knew in the back of her mind, she didn't know what she was doing. But the Dressphere helped her, she was given the knowledge and she flipped herself back onto her feat. The fiend jumped her and Lyla ducked and thrust her daggers up into the fiends body. The fiend fell behind her with the dagger still in it. It then faded away in a burst of Pryaflies and Lyla went over to pick up her daggers. Spinning them in her hands she smiled, and then attached them to her hips. She then sprinted ntowards the village.

* * *

And that people was the Thief Dressphere :P Next chapter Shuyin appears AGAIN,and remember there will be repetative dialog because he have gone back in time. Ok see ya then toodles.


	26. Back To Where It Started

Hiya I'm back from my years absense, did you all miss me? I bet you did *nods* So like lets continue! You might want to do some rereading I had to

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh it's good to be back again writing, I mean I don't own ffx-2

* * *

The village was very quiet and dark when Lyla stepped into the village. Nightfall had come and the stars were shining brightly this evening. There was a gentle breeze in the air, and Lyla could hear the rustling of the leaves. Lyla bit her lip as she stopped at the entrance. There was just one problem where was she going to hide? Besaid if she remembered was very small, not like the Besaid back at home which could be considered to be nearly a city or a town, with its huge towering buildings. Lyla did a quick sweep of the village as far as she could see she could try and hide in the palm tree. She walked up to it and looked up.

"EEEK! I'm not climbing that!" thought Lyla, besides it looked vertually impossible, there were no lower branches to grab onto. Lyla thought for a moment and then a sudden realisation hit her. "Wait... aren't I meant to find Yunie's hut first!" She nodded to herself ofcourse, it would make sense to know where Tidus and Yuna was. She was about to turn but then stopped herself "Yunie?" Where had that come from? The name had just seemed to enter her mind, she didn't even know the high summoner and now she was giving her nicknames like they were really close! Granted she loved the feeling that dressphere gave her, she was much more confident in herself, but was this the dressphere's doing too? Was she going to become lost in this other personality that had recently developed? Should she change out? She shook her head. It was simple, she turned towards the entrance of Besaid and silently walked out the village, well actually, she skipped out. With a smile she put the comm link to her mouth. "Gullwings come in?" she whispered. There was a crackling and then Brother answered.

"How's it going?"

"Super duper, now all I need to do is find the hut, and I'm all ready to go" she said punching her fist in the air.

"I gathered you found the Dressphere then?" asked Paine.

"Yeah... How did you know Doctor P?" asked Lyla, "...Ahhh I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I've been giving everyone nicknames since I put this thing on" said Lyla worriedly. She heard Paine laughing down at the other end.

"It's nothing to worry about, You're just feeling Rikku's emotions, you are wearing Rikku's default dressphere." explained Paine. "You're just overwhelmed at the moment, you need to relax in it and then you will have more control over it"

"Are you sure?" asked Lyla she didn't seem convinced.

"I'm sure, dressphere's are like magic, calm down and you have more control, get hysterical and it'll take over. I remember the Songstress Dressphere over took Yuna once. She couldn't stop dancing" said Paine.

"That was more extreme since Lenne had some strong emotions in that sphere" added Shinra. "For you Lyla it wont be that extreme"

"Okay" said Lyla. Lyla heard shouting in the background as she closed the connection, she suppose they were still arguing that Shinra shouldn't of gave her the garment grid. She then heard some rustling in the bushes and she quickly turned around to find Kimarhi there. "Kimarhi?" whispered Lyla "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you would stay on the Celcius"

"Kimarhi made promise to Sir Jian. Kimarhi keep his Summoner safe until his return. Ronso do not break promises" Kimarhi folded his arms. Lyla sighed, ofcourse she was grateful, but she wanted to do this on her own It wasn't like her own dad was going to stab her or anything.

"Okay then Kimarhi, but will you promise me you'll let me handle this on my own, and if I desperately need your help, then I'll call you. Okay?" asked Lyla.

"Kimarhi promise if she promises to call for Kimarhi" stated Kimarhi. It wasn't a question it was a statement, so that he could keep Jian's promise too. Lyla nodded. She then turned to enter the village, with Kimarhi keeping watch.

"Now if I was the High Summoner which tent would I live in?"she asked herself while walking through the village with a finger on her lips.

Lyla looked around for a while until she saw near the trees a recently built hut. It was more tucked away than the others, and if she hadn't been looking she could of easily missed it. Someone passed herbut she didn't see who it was but she could tell the person was female. She turned around and saw the back of the girl's head. Black hair put into two plaits with simple Besaid clothing on. She seemed to be walking out of the village towards the beach. Lyla shook her head and she turned back to the hut. It was certaining quite a big hut, but she didn't want to sneak inside, "Yunie... I mean Yuna, It wouldn't be right to break in and enter." thought Lyla. That name had crept back in but she was more aware of it now. Lyla then decided it would be better to hide behind a near tree, so she crept over, sat down on the wet grass and waited.

Kimarhi growled in annoyance, but smiled at the same Rikku's personality was certainly shining through the dressphere, but Kimarhi knew that Lyla would have to get that controlled soon. She couldn't keep ignoring it, but anyway Kimarhi would have to move in order to see her better.

In Luca things were just finishing up in the Stadium. Anya and Ryley working with some Albehd from the Machine Faction to install the Machines in place for the concert, while Vidina and Jian were helping the other Albehd bring boxes to and fro. Vidina could hear the work going on of the hammering ect.. Unfortuneately Vidina wasn't aloud to talk, you see Vidina was dressed up as an Albehd with blonde hair, goggles and a yellow suit. Jian came through the stadium doors with another box and put it down on the stage in the middle of the room.

"I think this is the last one" said Jian, and he was pleased by that as Anya came up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Missing Lyla?" she asked.

"That obvious?", Ryley snorted in laughter at that, and said something in Albehd before looking in the box grabbing a tool and jumping off the dance to check out what was underneath. Anya followed her and jumped from the stage to see Ryley.

"Was there any need for that?" she asked "He just misses her" Ryley sighed as she put her tool down. and faced Anya.

"I dunno, maybe not. But still, I just hope Lyla is okay. If Jian finds out he'll hate us all, so I'm getting the head start!" said Ryley Anya nodded understanding. Vidina herself and Ryley were given a talk on what they were going to ask Lyla to do, and about how they should be united in the fight against Shuyin. Niether of them liked the plan, Vidina even labeled it as "Fucking stupid" but after Anya had talked to him he calmed down and promised to stay silent. Ryley was quite upset over the plan but submitted when her father told her she still didn't really know Lyla, however nice she seemed they had to find a way to prove that she was trust worthy. Anya was mixed about it, she really liked Lyla and really hoped that the mission would go in her favour. But she agreed that they didn't really know her, and if push came to shove would she really face and fight her own dad? Anya began to wonder though. Would Jian understand? Or would he hate them all for putting Lyla in danger? Jian was certainly very protective over Lyla and would do anything for her.

Suddenly Jian jumped down from the stage.

"Hey Ryley are you still mad at me for wasting time at the Moonflow? I said I was sorry." said Jian. Ryley didn't look at him and continued working. Anya faced Jian and smiled.

"She's get over it, she just needs time" said Anya when in truth she knew that Ryley was just holding onto the anger so that it would hurt less when Jian found out, but hopefully Lyla would be back before Jian knew that she had gone.

Lyla was feeling a bit bored sitting on the grass she had already waited an hour. How much longer was it going to take. Suddenly she heard footstep from inside the hut and she crept behind the hut to get a better view. She saw that Tidus walking out of the hut with a smile on his face, she beamed, he certainly didn't look evil and the person that her dad created as an image for himself, for the public eye was real! She was seeing the real "Uncle Tidus" Tidus suddenly stopped though with confusion on his face.

"Who are you?" she heard him whisper, he seemed to be talking to someone but noone was there. But Lyla got a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Tidus suddenly yelled out in pain as he clutched his head. Lyla gasped as he crouched down in pain, but then he suddenly stood up as Pryaflies were rotating around him. He just smirked and walked out of the village. Lyla stood up and took off in a run after her dad sticking to the trees so that she wont be seen.

* * *

So yes it is short but much more detailed i hope, this is like me getting into the swing of it again, I forget how much I used to wrote for these chapters, maybe I shouldn't of stopped there, oh but anyway wanted to get this out.

Review please :)


	27. Starting to rewrite history

Hey sorry guys I shouldn't really say I'm back when it takes me another half a year to put up another chapter, (took me only an hour to write half this chap today, figures lol). So therefore I'll stop promising deadlines. I love critism guys so give it all you got XD. You might of noticed throughout the story my writing and become more fluid XD All thanks to practice and everyone who gives constructive critism. There are some ideas swirling in my head for this story, first one is that this wont turn into a trilogy. My idea for a third part is solely focused on my original characters, and is more a spin off then anything else. Since this story has a more of a focus on the ffx-2 characters I figure that forcing a trilogy would ruin the series. The idea might be made into a story, but it will be a spin off and nothing more. Spin off will answer any remaining uestions about the original characters, but it depends on how well I have written them for you to care about them.

Another thing I am still active on the net, so if one of your long old readers want my msn just send me a message and you can have it. I have met some lovely people on here, M'jai if you are reading I hope all is well with you,

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters in the game

* * *

The sound of the sea greeted Lyla's ears as she approached the beach. She could hear the waves lapping against the sand, and it was a clear night as she looked up at the sky to see the stars shining. Using the trees as a covor, she slowly crept up towards the beach, the dead leaves and branches on the floor, crunched underneath her sandles. Lyla saw two shadows in the distance, which reflected the light of the moonlight. One was Shuyin standing with a sword in hand, another a girl, who Lyla saw earliar, sat down looking at the ocean completely oblivious to what was going on. Lyla's heart pounded in her chest as she saw her father approach the girl, controlling Tidus's body. Lyla felt frozen to the spot, gripped with fear on what was about to happen. The girl stood up and turned around and she spoke, although Lyla couldn't hear what she was saying. The girl seemed to sigh in relief as she put her hand to her chest, but she then glanced at the sword. The girl took a step backwards, and then she attempted to run towards the village. Lyla gripped the daggers tightly in her hands. Somehow Lyla managed to snap herself back to reality and she leaped through the trees just as the girl passed her, Shuyin deflected Lyla's attack with a big swing of the sword, as Lyla brought down her daggers. Lyla skidded backwards from the force of the attack, as sand flied everywhere. Lyla looked up as the sand settled to see Shuyin run after the girl.

The girl was Miya, and as she ran, her heart pounded in her chest, her black hair flowed behind her as she ran. Shuyin caught up to the Miya and grabbed her leg. Miya screamed as she tripped over and landed on her face. She knew that she was going to die so she curled up in a ball and wept. Shuyin smirked and plunged the sword into her back. Lyla stood there in shock, she tried to shout out but it seemed that her voice was taken from her. Miya felt unbelievable pain in her back and she screamed as the sword was taken out, with blood gushing out. Unfortunately Shuyin was getting annoyed.

"Jeez, doesn't this bitch ever shut up?" thought Shuyin and with that he swung his sword and chopped off Miya's head. Lyla's stomach churned at what she saw, and she threw up onto the sand while leaning on a tree. Shuyin saw the girl behind him and sighed, now he had to deal with her too. Shuyin swung round and swung his sword at her. Lyla quickly ducked as the sword swung over her head. Her own heart pounding in her chest, she then rolled to the side and got up in a fighting stance with her daggers ready. She was able to keep agile because of the short skirt.

"Please stop this!" pleaded Lyla, Shuyin rushed up to her and brought it down onto her, Lyla crossed her daggers to protect herself.

"Afraid not, you have seen too much" said Shuyin who had complete control of Tidus's voice. "And don't think I didn't know about your friend in the trees"

In the trees Kimahri growled, Shuyin had cast a Stop spell on him, so he was stuck there. He couldn't protect Lyla. Kimarhi only looked on as Shuyin dealt blow after blow to Lyla. Lyla found it really hard to keep up with him, he was too quick for her. Lyla got slower and Shuyin knocked Lyla's daggers out of her hands. Both daggers fell in the sand, and Shuyin pointed the sword at her. Lyla looked petrified.

"But it's me, Lyla" she said as she tried to fumble for her dressphere.

"I don't know a Lyla" laughed Shuyin, He was going to enjoy killing her, she had been fun to fight with and now it had to end. He wanted to see the light go out of her eyes. He thrust the sword right through her stomach, at the same time Lyla changed to her normal clothes, her mother's Songstress outfit. Lyla felt the cold blade, paralysed with shock one single tear went down her face and she smiled at her father.

Shuyin at the moment thought he was seeing Lenne, and fearful of what he done, he instantly retreated into Tidus's mind, letting Tidus take over. Gentle blue eyes looked at Lyla and widened in shock. Tidus quickly extracted the sword from her, blood was gushing from the wound as he caught Lyla in his arms. Tidus didn't have time to think, using his yellow shirt, he tied a make shift bandage to her waist, and quickly ran over to the Celcius

"Hey anybody in there?! Wake up!" Shouted Tidus in desperation. "What the hell was going on?" He thought. Why was this happening to him? What the hell had happened when Shuyin took over? These thoughts flooded through his mind as he yelled for help.

At last the Celcius hatch lowered and a sleepy Rikku was standing at the hatch, in her chocobo pajamas and moogle slippers. Rikku rubbed her eyes and yawned "Do you know what time it is?" asked Rikku as she walked down the hatch. Her hair was an absolute mess and she had just got Ryley to sleep, Rikku then suddenly noticed Tidus looking at her in desperation, and he was a holding a girl who had a fatal wound on her stomach, Tidus's hands were covered in blood. "AH OH NO!" exclaimed Rikku. "Quickly let's get her inside, and in the cabin and on a bed!" exclaimed Rikku.

Inside Tidus quickly laid her on a bed, Lyla's eye's rolled to the back of her head and she was very pale from the loss of blood. Rikku paniced her heart beating fast. She had never seen a wound like this, her comrades always won the fight, sure sometimes it was a close call, but still... There was never any wounds like this to deal with and Rikku was frozen there, the blood making her feel slightly sick.

Tidus shouted at Rikku to do something, but she wouldn't budge, all she could look at is the blood. Rikku was a very protected child when she was younger, Cid made sure that she didn't see the full injuries that Sin did to their people. Rikku had no clue on how to heal her or what to do. "RIKKU DO SOMETHING!" shouted Tidus in desperation. Ryley in the cot began to cry.

"DANG NABIT DON'T YOU KIDS SLEEP?!" growled Cid as he came into the cabin, he walked up the steps, and assesed the scene before him. "Out the way Rikku, go and attend to your daughter she needs her mum. Boy go and clean yourself up I'll attend to her" Tidus did as he was told as Cid scrambled to the case on the wall for the X potions.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Gippal tiredly as he woke up from the bed rubbing his eye with just his black boxers on. He walked over to the scene. "HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Gippal.

"Yes it's bad, but she can be healed" said Cid who was wearing his black pyjamas, rubbing in the X potion into her wounds. He then wrapped a bandage around her stomach which had been soaked in the potion.

"Pops will she be alright?" asked Rikku who came over while rocking Ryley.

"We'll just have to wait and see, question is who and what did this?" questioned Cid as Tidus walked in after washing the blood off him. Rikku saw Cid looking over at Tidus.

"Pops! It's not Tidus" exclaimed Rikku stamping her foot.

"It better not be! I'm not having him near my niece if he did!" said Cid Gippal at this point mumbled something about assesing the scene outside and went out the room.

"Woah, woah, woah" said Tidus putting up his hands in defence "I just found her on the floor" Shuyin had blocked out some of his memory of him discovoring her with a sword that he was using stuck in her. Shuyin didn't want to be discovored just yet. Plus he had managed to make Tidus forget his own discovory of Shuyin.

"Hmmm... That so?" said Cid raising an eyebrow.

"It's the truth" Said Tidus, suddenly he felt a gun being pointed at the back of his head.

"GIPPAL!" Exclaimed Rikku in shock.

"Then how come I found your sword covored in blood" said Gippal calmly. He showed the sword to everyone. "Found it outside laying in the sand" Rikku put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. Tidus was also shocked.

"Tidus... Please say you didn't do it" said Rikku with tears in her eyes. He was like an older brother to her, the very thought of him trying to kill an innocent, just sent shivers up her spine and made her blood crawl. She looked right into his eyes.

"Rikku, I didn't do it! You gotta believe me!" pleaded Tidus while Gippal held his arms behind his back. And Rikku did, she could see he was telling the truth from his eyes. He looked scared as Gippal and Cid dragged him off out of the cabin and tied him up in the engine room.

Rikku held Ryley tightly in the silence of the cabin. Ryley was back to sleep, so she laid her gently in her cot and went to check on the wounded girl. She noticed the outfit she was wearing, it was Yunie's songstress dressphere, the one Lenne wore all that long ago. Rikku noticed on the side table a locket that Cid had took off the girl so that she would find it easiar to breathe. Rikku picked up the gold locket and traced her finger over the swirls on the locket. Rikku loved to to examine things and find out what they are. Like a little girl opening a secret box, she opened the locket and in surpise dropped it. Her whole body shook as she picked it up just to make sure she had seen, what she thought she saw. A picture of Shuyin on the left and a picture of Lenne on the right. Rikku sat down in shock on the bed next to the girl. Rikku closed it and turned the locket over. It had the name Lyla inscripted on it. Rikku wondered if Lyla was unsent, Why else would she be here. There was no way she could be alive could she? These thoughts wondered through her mind as she crawled back into the makeshift double bed for her and Gippal and went to sleep.

It was early morning and Jian stretched and smiled as he walked out of one of the hotels in Luca. The two girls had insisted they stay in Luca, Vidina had said it was a girl thing and that they should just go along with it, when Jian questioned them that the Celcius was only down the road. Ryley, Anya and Vidina saw Jian jog down towards the pier where the Celcius was as they walked out of the hotel. "You know, does he have to be so smiley, and make it so obvious that he is in love" groan Vidina who was still in his Albehd disguise. Anya giggled under her hood.

"Guys this is not the time to laugh, Shinra's comm linked me to say that Lyla hasn't returned, but Kimarhi has" Ryley looked upset "What are we goiing to do?!" she exclaimed.

"Told you it was a stupid idea" huffed Vidina crossing his arms.

"Ryley I'm sure she's fine. Lyla's probably gone to talk to our parents" said Anya putting her hand on Ryley's shoulder.

"Hmmm... Wonder if mum was as moody when she was younger?" questioned Vidina outloud.

Anya laughed "Probably, she's probably just as good as a cook too" smiled Anya.

"Mm, don't say that! You're making me hungry" said Vidina holding his stomach.

"But you just ate!" said Anya putting her head to one side with her hands on her hips.

"Guys, this is serious Jian will most likely kick our asses!" exclaimed Ryley.

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts guys.


End file.
